


Wedding Jitters

by mizz_apple



Category: Madtown (Band), Monsta X (Band), SISTAR
Genre: Friendship, Jota you playboy af!, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Planning, actually ShownuxTaemin is cute and i will like this ship if showki didn't catch my eyes first, idk what to tag, jittery feeling, minmoongi--i'm sorry for being kihyun's object of anger/sobs, shownu!my man/sorry Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizz_apple/pseuds/mizz_apple
Summary: Yoo Kihyun and Son Hyunwoo has been planning their wedding day since forever ( or the day Hyunwoo kneeled before Kihyun in a chicken franchise restaurant and proposed him using an onion ring which was a hilarious scene since everyone stared at them in confusion, seeing that Kihyun laughed hysterically and said yes while he wiped his tears during his laughter and one day after, the onion ring was forgotten and replaced with diamond ring). They planned meticulously ( or it was Kihyun actually who did that since Hyunwoo's attention into details is as short as Kihyun's height) and wanted everything to be, well at least alright. 
Will they run this whole wedding thing smoothly? Or at least, will they eventually get married as they hope for?





	1. Chapter 1

Hyunwoo took a glance to his fiance who was burrying his face in a wedding magazine. He looked so focused with his glasses on which made his tiny figure looks more delicate. Kihyun, his fiance, is a average height and skinny man. Petite or delicate, Hyunwoo likes those terms better. His light brown almost blonde hair was combed neatly with bangs that covered his small forehead. His small almond eyes was covered in glasses with round frame, his pointy nose looked delicate from beside, and his rosy pink lips moved slightly whenever he found something interesting in the page. His fiance is a sweet adorable cute yet good looking guy. His tiny figure makes Hyunwoo wanna squish him and carry him along in his pocket to everywhere he goes. Hyunwoo smiled at his own thought. He looked at Kihyun's direction again. 

"Baby ... " Hyunwoo nudged Kihyun's arm playfully.

"Hmm," Kihyun replied without looking at him.

"What are you reading about?" This time Hyunwoo moved closer to peek what Kihyun was reading. 

Kihyun turned his head. "Do you really want to know? I thought you have no interest in wedding details?" 

Hyunwoo grinned. He put his one arm to embrace Kihyun. "Yess, true that. You look more interested in that magazine than in me."

Kihyun scoffed. He turned his head again to magazine in his hands. "If I do not have interest in you, why would I pour out my life and soul into this silly ceremony."

Hyunwoo made himself looked shock. "Aah, so you hate this wedding idea? Yoo Kihyun, how could you?" He held his chest right where his heart is.

"Haiish, just go play Winning or watch football. Don't disturb me." Kihyun slapped Hyunwoo's thigh.

Hyunwoo laughed. He took a lock of Kihyun's hair and played with it. " How are you?" Hyunwoo's serious mode was being activated now. 

Kihyun made a long and heavy sigh. He emphasized it with each breath that he took and exhaled in a dramatical way. "I aam fineee, a little not fine, but finee.." Then he grinned.

This time Hyunwoo only smiled. He pinched Kihyun's left cheek lightly. " I am serious, Mr. Yoo-soon-to-be-Son. How are you?"

Kihyun laughed. "I am so not going to change my surname. That sounds weird."

"What, why? Son Kihyun? I like it. Change it, I'm going to be the head of this family anyway, " Hyunwoo frowned in a silly way.

Kihyun scoffed. "Still not gonna change. Sorry."

"Son-Yoo Kihyun? Yoo-Son Kihyun?" 

"How about Yoo-Soon-Lose-Kihyun?" Kihyun threatened.

Hyunwoo laughed. "Message received, baby. I will back down for now." He then reached Kihyun hands and kissed them. "How are you, seriously?" 

Kihyun stared at his lover's eyes before he leaned his head in Hyunwoo shoulder. "Tired. Grumpy. Overwhelmed."

"Aren't you always?" Hyunwoo teased only to get a hard smack on his thigh. "About this wedding?"

Kihyun exhaled deeply. " Yes."

Hyunwoo was speechless for a while. " Wanna cancel it? I hate seeing you being stressful. Beside, we don't need people's validation on our relationship." 

Kihyun smiled. "Don't be silly. I want this. I want our wedding. I want that validation. I want the world to know that we are together, Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo kissed Kihyun's bud head. "Well, don't be stressed okay?"

Kihyun laugh a little. "Yes. I'll try."

"Want my help?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Your help? With these wedding details? Hmm, you'll snore right away after reading one." Kihyun mocked.

"Other help." Hyunwoo smirked mischievously.

Kihyun got the message. "No." He shook his head, "I'm going to finish this and then I .." His words were cut by the sight of Hyunwoo took of his T-shirt seductively. Kihyun gulped. " That .. is ..not ..helping ... me ...,Hyunwoo."

Hyunwoo smiled. "Really?"

Hyunwoo walked closer to Kihyun confidently which somehow magically had moved further to the other side of the couch seeing Hyunwoo's smirk. His wide chest and shoulder ( which are the weakness points of Kihyun) were illuminated by ceiling lights, created such a dramatical effect on him ( or it's only in Kihyun's mind since he was so fond of them). Kihyun stood and wanted to act coyly. He walked back slowly. "No, don't come closer. No, no, no." He turned and ran with loud giggle to their bedroom.

"You know that you exactly run to where I want to put you the most, right?" Hyunwoo shouted playfully and walked lightly to their bedroom. He could hear Kihyun giggled in the room. He stood in the doorframe and saw Kihyun already sat in the bed with crossed legs. Kihyun gave him seductive look and signaled him to come closer with his right index finger.

"Oh boi .."Hyunwoo obeyed happily and immediately.

Kihyun smiled wider. At least for tonight, he could bury his face somewhere else ...


	2. Reservation

Kihyun tapped his fingers on table impatiently. He was sitting in a nearest coffee shop from his apartment. He dug in his medium size black leather clutch to search his smartphone. After pressing some numbers, he waited for the person to pick up his call.

After a while, " Yah! Where are you?!" Kihyun sounded a little bit angry. 

"Kihyuun! Yes, yes! I am on my way! Please don't be angry! It's just ..erm, couple minutes late from our appointment, right?" The person on the other line laughed nervously.

"Shall I remind you that you need to check your watch? Or you need another one? I could buy cheap one for you. It's been two hours, Minhyukkie!" Kihyun shouted angrily which earned him couple heads turned to him. Kihyun glared to them ( he didn't usually do that, really, it's just this human being called his friend was pulling his patience rope too tight so Kihyun felt that what he did was justified. Or no. Whatever.)

On the other hand, Minhyuk pulled his phone away from his ear. Seriously, his friend Kihyun, was no joke. It was such a fitting to call him Tiny Mama Monster. He was just late for about couple minutes. Or at least that's what he could check because he was preoccupied with his other friend who was infatuated in bunny head accessories along the street.

After reassured Kihyun that he was already nearby, Minhyuk called his companion. "Hoseok hyung! Stop wearing that! Let's just get going! Kihyun will kill us in a minute if you keep on trying those stupid bunny things!" Minhyuk whined irritably

Shin Hoseok, a sexy muscular and handsome hunk who would give intimidating aura to people whom he met for first time, turned his head and grinned widely, showing his impeccable white teeth while holding a pink bunny ears accessory in his hands. "Aren't they cutee? Cute. Like me?" He looked at that bunny thing amused.

Minhyuk felt like crying in the place. The feeling of enjoying that intimidating older hyung who was admiring stupid bunny ears cutely and an ominous feeling crept in his spine as he recalled Kihyun's scary angelic voice on the phone just now that somehow sounded like he was about to chop someone and cook them. He decided that he still wanted to keep his head in its place so he managed to drag Hoseok away from the accessory stall. "Bunny ..." Hoseok whined, kept looking at those pink bunny ears dangling in the stall.

"I wonder how you can be older than me, hyung. There must be some sort of mistakes in your birth certificate! You could be ten years younger than me, right?" Minhyuk murmured to himself while walking hurriedly to coffee shop in front of him.

"Yah! Keep your language, boy! I am still older than you." Hoseok protested him. His right hand smacked Minhyuk's back.

Minhyuk laughed. "Ouch. Hyung, it's just that you have weird taste in things. Just like youngsters nowadays." Minhyuk reasoned.

"Why? Because I find that animal accessories are cute? How about you? You still can not get near to any cucumber thing." Hoseok muttered.

MInyuk put a disgusted look on his face. " Cucumbers are nasty. I am sure they were some sort of government's secret weapon to .. to .. create such a mass panic attack."

Hoseok scoffed." You and your conspiration theory. How-" Before he could speak another word, another familiar figure walked toward them. "Changkyunie!" Hoseok shouted happily

Changkyun was the youngest of them. He was a third year student of biology. He was Kihyun's favorite cousin who came from Boston. His parents still lived in Boston but he chose to come to South Korea to be able to unite with his history land ( or something like that, not sure though). He was a not-so-ordinary boy who had 4D personality. He loved and obsessed over cute things which made him the most favorite person ever existed for Hoseok's version. Changkyun and Hoseok were kinda Ying and Yang weirdo version. 

"Hoseok hyung! Minhyuk hyung!" Changkyun ran and embraced them friendly. For any Korean, that gesture might look offensive since he was the youngest. But Changkyun who spent his childhood and adolescene in United States who didn't care anough about age gap, thought that his gesture was something genuine and friendly.

Hoseok and Minhyuk who were actually clingy and skinship type of person welcomed his gesture most willingly. They loved to show their affectionate towards other person by touching, hugging and even kissing lightly which was surprised Kihyun when they met for the first time where Minhyuk or Hoseok might kiss Hyunwoo in the cheek while pinching his butt casually. Hyunwoo, Minhyuk and Hoseok were close friends before he met Kihyun. In the process, Kihyun found that Minhyuk had a super cheerful personality and they shared common taste and humor. He and Minhyuk became closer although rumor had said that Minhyuk and Hyunwoo had a history (he didn't know what kind of history, Kihyun was reluctant to ask. He kept his curiosity to zero level). Minhyuk only remembered at first time he met Kihyun, Kihyun's face was gloomy and if Hyunwoo was not there to console him, they might have found a series of sharp fangs came out of Kihyun's tiny mouth. What a scary human being.

"Kihyun hyung looked like that ghost in Conjuring movie, hyung." Changkyun was grinning. "We must buy him something. He gave this dark aura in that cafe, seriously. Customers were going away." Changkyun laughed a bit. However scary his cousin was, Changkyun would always admire him. Behind his dominating and tough character, Kihyun was a soft-hearted person and has motherly figure which made Changkyun felt safe and spoiled and also what made Hyunwoo fell madly in love with him. He could appear as manly man and other time as delicate man.

"Shoo." Minhyuk cursed nervously. "Hyung, buy him flowers." He nudged Hoseok.

"Me? Why me?"

"We are late because of your cute bunny ears, hyung." Minhyuk reasoned.

"W-haat? Bunny ears?? Where?" Changkyun's eyes widened cutely.

"Ooh, ooh, it's near here. Let's take a look?" Hoseok instantly forgot what he was about to do.

Minhyuk face-palmed himself. "Hyuuung, if you want to get out of here alive and intact, you better buy that flower! Baby pink rose and baby breath. Okay?"

Hoseok frowned. Changkyun followed him, frowned in cute way. Minhyuk slapped his own left cheek. He groaned. "Arrgh, let's just buy that stupid flower!" He then dragged Hoseok and Changkyun along to the nearest florist. 

After buying sweet baby pink roses and baby breath wrapped in a soft pink paper, they hurriedly went inside coffee shop.

In the corner, near the window, Kihyun was sitting calmly. From this point of view, he looked like a mountain about to erupt. The reddish streak colored his ears and his cheeks. He turned his head dramatically just like that Annabelle doll to those three men. Hoseok and Minhyuk hid themselves behind Changkyun who held a bouquet of fresh baby pink roses decorated with baby breath, which was funny because Changkyun's body could only hide Minhyuk and Hoseok's half heads and half bodies. Or less.

"Kihyuuun my friend!" Minhyuk's head popped out.

"Kihyunnie!" Hoseok bent his neck to show his head.

The two of them called him simultaneously. Minhyuk and Hoseok smiled widely from ear to ear. Kihyun, who was about to scold them, only sighed. How could he be mad looking at them with big puppy eyes and those lovely flowers? He just smiled. Defeated. 

They embraced him warmly and Kihyun let himself being squished just like hamburger. After too much hugging, he finally said, " Okey, enough. Let's just sit."

Minhyuk smiled innocently.

"Cut it off. You are feeling guilty now, right? You should be. I've been a freak show for two and half hours here. They thought I ate poisonous fungi back at home or getting high. The worst is the old lady over there asking me if I am having a menstrate-tual cycle right now." Kihyun snorted. The last sentences were replied with muffled giggles from Minhyuk, Hoseok and Changkyun.

Kihyun glared and made them stopped immediately. They pretended to look around, the menu, the ceilings, their nails or just stared each other. Only not at Kihyun. This time, Kihyun is the one who giggled by himself. He tried to muffle his voice using his hands. "You all are too cute. I hate you all. Really. Now I think I have the syndrome just like that old lady said. Maybe I am having that menstrate-tual-whatever-thing cycle."

"It is called menstrual cycle, hyung." Changkyun corrected his words calmly.

"Yes, yes. Whatever is that. Anyway, guys, we need to go now. My appointment was scheduled in half an hour. Hyunwoo hyung will meet us there. If you wanna order anything, just order and we'll take it away."

"I have eaten before so I am fine. Minhyukkie? Changkyunnie?" Hoseok aksed his younger friends.

"We're fine. Let's just get going. I just can't wait to put my hands into those creamy luscious cake." Minhyuk grinned excitedly.

"No. Don't you dare, Minhyukkie.I need you to keep you hands right where they belong." Kihyun half threatened.

Minhyuk nodded but his eyes was shining with mischievous glint that Kihyun wasn't aware of. Then they proceeded to go to Kihyun's appointment.

\- -------------------------------------------- @@@@ ----------------------------------------------

Hyunwoo enjoyed his time by looking at various kinds of wedding cakes and .. that thing... you put in the middle of table. Masterpiece? Centerprice? That piece of, aah, centerpiece. Hyunwoo chuckled and shook his head slightly. The things you do for the one you love. As a man, he would never have thought to need to know about what was a centerpiece. Or the fact that wedding cakes had many kinds of shape. Round, oval, square, two tiers, three tiers, or heart shaped. Not to mention what kind of icing, cake decoration, dark chocolate or white chocolate or maybe milk chocolate. One of wedding cake designers suggested to have the cake mixed with rum to add strong flavor. Hyunwoo terrified at the idea that rum is one kind of alcohol drink and he couldn't imagine how would his wedding day turned out if he ever let his friends and his father/father in law tried the cake. Hyunwoo shuddered. I would not let this designer ever met Kihyun, he thought. He knew that Kihyun had a past habit which was drinking alcohol. He had a good tolerance level on alcohol. He would probably thrilled to have rum mixed into his wedding cake. 

He was looking at the giant cake in lavender icing when suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his waist. Startled, he turned his head and found Minhyuk grinned childishly " Minhyukkie?" He smiled back and hugged his friend. 

Suddenly a hand was pinching hard Hyunwoo's bulky arm. "Keep a distance, please." Changkyun spoke in flat tone.

Minhyuk laughed. He let go his wandering hands around Hyunwoo. He knew that Changkyun, as Kihyun's favorite cousin, also had protective side for Kihyun. Whether it was Kihyun himself or Kihyun's property, in this case it was Hyunwoo. 

"Changkyunie, let me hug you then," Hyunwoo pulled Changkyun in his arms. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes. "Hyung, you already hugged me many times yesterday. Or are you feeling guilty right now?" Changkyun spoke nonchalantly. 

That sassy attitude he got after spending too many times around Kihyun, Hyunwoo frowned. He patted the back of Changkyun harder than usual. " Kiddo, where's your manner?" Hyunwoo pretended to look scary. 

Changkyun grinned, " Hyung, I am saving you now. Kihyun hyung is watching you from that corner." Changkyun pointed slightly to the corner of the building. Hyunwoo followed the direction and his gaze landed on Kihyun's sight. He was leaning in the pillar, hands folded and eyes narrowed. Uh oh, not good. 

Minhyuk sensed the danger, scooted away to another direction where he found various kinds of cakes in display. 

Hyunwoo strode to Kihyun's direction. He smiled lovingly and when he came closer, he reached Kihyun's cheeks. "Hey beautiful."

Kihyun put his stoic expression. He huffed and averted his gaze to another direction. 

Yep, he is angry. And jealous. Cute. Hyunwoo smiled on his own thought. He cupped both of Kihyun's cheeks and smiled. " What's wrong?" Hyunwoo pretended not knowing anything. He stroked Kihyun's cheeks softly. He wanted to hear from Kihyun's mouth that he was jealous of Minhyuk. Hyunwoo loved to see him let go his ego away. It was something rare to see. He and Kihyun were actually stone head. One day they could be living in same path and in harmony. In the same day, they would find themselves shouted in frustration as if there were two heads went to another paths and no one wanted to get along. But mostly, their fights only lasted in short period. He and Kihyun had same trait of having soft heart. Rarely stuck in the past and moved forward. They fought intensely only to find that at the end of the day they laughed at their stubborn streak and ego and made love intensely afterward as a way to make up. They forgave easily. 

One thing about them was how casual they were as couple. They rarely being too much lovey dovey couple. They kissed briefly to respect others who still couldn't accept man and man relationship. They didn't try to be cute couple but acted like they normally do when they were alone together. Being jealous was something rare for them. Kihyun knew that Hyunwoo was a bit of flirt but so he was ( before they started their relationship seriously). They were social butterflies who loved to flirt and had casual relationships. Things became serious when they found out that they felt jealous every time one of them being too close with someone or when their calls or texts were ignored. They confessed to each other in a casual way (more like "friends date") . People might think that they just didn't want to be tied. They did but for them, it didn't happen like what people might think. Hyunwoo told Kihyun that when he decided to have more serious relationship, he meant to devote his all to Kihyun. Kihyun would be his very important person. He said that he might get jealous if Kihyun got too close with someone but he also didn't want Kihyun to get choked in their relationship. Hyunwoo said to Kihyun that the day he said he wanted to be more serious in their relationship, he would be serious and protective over their relationship. 

Kihyun felt vice versa. Having similar trait like Hyunwoo, he also loathed being clingy and heavy relationship. He wanted to be serious but at the same time he also didn't want to lose his freedom to breathe. When Hyunwoo told him that he wanted a serious yet casual relationship, Kihyun couldn't agree more. He found his soulmate, his true love. 

Hyunwoo looked into Kihyun's eyes. Kihyun only sighed. " Nothing. Let's just meet the wedding designer okay? I am bit tired today."

Hyunwoo knew that Kihyun lied. He kept quiet and waited.

Kihyun awkwardly sighed again. He knew his acting was horrible. No, he acted well. But this was Hyunwoo who knew him inside and outside so well. "Terrible acting, isn't it?" Kihyun gave small smile.

Hyunwoo then pulled Kihyun in his body. He chuckled and still gently stroked Kihyun's hair. " You were jealous, weren't you?"

Kihyun kept quiet.

"Kihyun-ah...my love Kihyun, how many times should I tell you that I only consider Minhyuk as my friend? More like childish friend. You knew that, right? What's with this jealousy?" Hyunwoo whispered softly. Another couple who just came inside the bridal shop was a bit shocked seeing them in a romantic state. They met with Hyunwoo's eyes and gave their awkward smile and went to other section.

"Alright, we have become a spectacular show now. Let's talk about it after this, okay?" Hyunwoo broke the hug but his hands were still in Kihyun's arms.

"I was just, I don't know. A lady told me that I might have menstrate-tral-tual, haiish cycle. I was convinced I had it today, hahaha. This wedding thingy got me nervous, Hyunwoo."

"Are you sure?" Hyunwoo searched through Kihyun's eyes. 

Kihyun nodded and smiled cutely. 

Hyunwoo wanted to die in happiness that moment. That cute and sweet face in front of him was someone he would be married in two months. He pinched Kihyun's both cheeks. " Okay, if anything ever bothered you, let me know. Don't keep it by yourself. And, anyway, I love your oversize grey sweater. It's not mine right? Cos I swear I also have the exact sweater with same size and color." Hyunwoo smirked.

"Hmm, yes it's yours. But since you are mine, it is also mine." Kihyun replied naughtily.

Amused, Hyunwoo whispered before they walked to meet wedding designer in the back, "I will have it back with 100% interest by the end of the day, okay?" 

Kihyun giggled. 

\---------------------------------------------- @@@@ -------------------------------------------

"So, chocolate truffle with blueberry cake or vanilla lace textured with three tiers cake?" Ms. Dasom patiently asked for-like-forever.

Kihyun still in his deepest thought while he tasted the twentieth cake tester. "Hmm..."

Hyunwoo yawned. He managed to survive one hour to concentrate in picking appetizer and desert. Another hour, he started to stretch his limb while Minhyuk, Hoseok and Changkyun had disappeared into another room. Hyunwoo glanced over their direction and mumbled silently before they went, save me please ...

It was already three hours picking the right flavor and wedding cake shape. They still had to pick decoration, wedding cake tops and icing. Not to mention, the main course for completing the banquet. Hyunwoo considered the option Kihyun gave him when he meticulously counted their wedding budget that they should wear rags and provided soju and rice cakes for their guests. It was simple and doable in this state. Hyunwoo glanced over his fiance and gave a pleading look to finish this as soon as possible.

"Hmm, I like chocolate and blueberry. But this strawberry and cheese also makes my mouth watered. And that cake .. ooh ... it suits my hair right, Hyunwoo?" Kihyun pointed a golden cake in the end of the cake display.

"Huh? What? Yes." Hyunwoo only nodded. Ms. Dasom, the wedding cake designer only smiled watching them. The other groom looked very manly and uninterested in this thing -- typically manly man-- while the delicate looking groom looked so serious. They made a cute and perfect couple. Ms. Dasom thought by herself just to distract her mind from this stubborn client.

"Do you happen to like rum, Mr. Yoo?" Ms. Dasom suddenly asked.

Kihyun who was shoving another piece of cake to his mouth and Hyunwoo's widened his eyes. " Rum?"

"Yes. We have rum based cake and wine-based cake. They sure will add more variety in flavors to your cake."

Hyunwoo was startled and coughed immediately because he just tried to swallow the cake when suddenly Ms.Dasom suggested that special cake.

Kihyun turned his head to Hyunwoo and grinned. 

Hyunwoo shook his head. "No."

Kihyun put his pleading eyes. "Please?"

Hyunwoo shook his head again. Ms. Dasom took the chance to convince them. " You don't have to order it now. We actually are in the process of perfecting those kinds of cake. If you would, you could bring one whole cake as tester and you can discuss at home whether to order or not. How about it?"

Kihyun nodded enthusiastically. Hyunwoo frowned. Defeated.

After placing the cake into box, Ms. Dasom bowed to Hyunwoo and Kihyun and she disappeared to the back finally being free from constant headache she got from this tiny client. ( Good thing for her and for Hyunwoo was that Kihyun agreed with Hyunwoo to pick the main course tomorrow)

Kihyun smiled happily and so was Hyunwoo whose mind was filled with the image of his grey sweater on Kihyun's delicate body .. without anything under it.

They walked in relax mood as they searched for Minhyuk, Hoseok and Changkyun around the building of that bridal shop. When they passed a room, they both gasped. 

Hoseok, Minhyuk and Changkyun, had managed to gang against a giant teal cake and nibbled the decorations happily.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo exchanged their looks. " We don't know them." Kihyun whispered softly.

"Absolutely." Hyunwoo nodded. Both of them tiptoed to the exit and left three hungry men who was nibbling that bridal shop's wedding cake..


	3. Parsimonious

One and half month of Big Day ...

Kihyun laid down in his friend's couch. A cooling pack was placed in his forehead. Sometimes a groan heard from his tiny mouth. 

"Hyungwonnie ...... I am so dead .." he whined

Hyungwon, Kihyun's best friend since childhood just glanced over his friend. He is a model-type man with height above average of Korean man with lanky figure and high taste in fashion. He has a beautiful and tender face with wide and thick lips. People often mistaken him to be sweet, gentle or suave. He was the opposite of that. Known as smart head, rude with words and nonchalant. He would confront people if he felt that the person attacked his own space. Possessive, obsessive and hot headed man over his possession. Once he dated a nice woman only to be left since his "over-possessive" streak. Yet, Kihyun found him comfortable to be around or just mess around. They love to insult each other, throw sassy comments and scold each other. They like it because sometimes there's honesty behind those sassy and cruel comments or insults and found it as their stress relief.

"Why haven't you then?" Hyungwon kept reading his book undisturbed.

Kihyun reached the nearest seat cushion to him and spanked Hyungwon's arm. Hyungwon only chuckled. 

"You really are something, Hyungwon. I wonder how I can stand being around with you," Kihyun whined irritably.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Geez, Kihyun, you sound like a woman on her period or shall I say on her "menstrate-tual" cycle?" Somehow in his rude comment, Hyungwon managed to mock on Kihyun's choice of word of woman's period ( on coffee shop's incident). 

Kihyun slapped Hyungwon after finishing his words with his bare hands now. As a petite and delicate man, Kihyun has a hidden power which is almost dreadful to some his friends. Only Hyunwoo that could cool him down with his intense gaze and low voice. Hyunwoo is much much stronger than him, of course but instead of showing off his strength, Hyunwoo kept his strength behind his goofy smile and gentle attitude. Only when he feels like he needs to make a point on something, or people that he cares about being in a danger or hard situation, his strength will be unleashed. He is a protective guy towards his lover, family or close friends. 

"Ah!" Hyungwon groaned. He rubbed his left arm which was slapped harshly by Kihyun.

"You deserve it." Kihyun stuck his tongue out. Then he groaned again. " Hyungwonnie ... How in the world that a wedding is very expensive? Isn't it supposed to be a moment where you can enjoy time together with family and friends right? The grooms should be happy and relax on their wedding day not ... thinking about how to shrink expenses day by day just for that one stupid fine day, " Kihyun pulled his hair in exasperation. "See how it's stressing me out? I even call my wedding day with one stupid fine day." Kihyun shook his head in disbelief.

Hyunwon smirked. "Wanna cancel your wedding?"

Kihyun glared. He sat up and threw the cooling pack indignantly. " Yah! How can you say same thing like Hyunwoo hyung?!"

"He did? Wow, how impressive! After considering him as a fool because he wants to marry you, I must say that now I salute him for his smart opinion. if I were a gay, I would definitely date him." Hyungwon grinned.

"Try it once and I'll chop your d*ck!" Kihyun threatened him.

Hyungwon laughed out loud. He even wiped his teary eyes while holding his stomach. Kihyun only glared. He slumped again in the couch, holding seat cushion in his chest. " I had fight with Hyunwoo hyung yesterday," said Kihyun with a heavy sigh.

Hyungwon failed to mock him again. He leaned to the couch and watched Kihyun with unreadable face. "May I know why?" he asked.

Kihyun played with his fingers and bit his left index finger's nail. "I was mad at him for spending money to treat his friends ..."

Hyunwhon furrowed his brows. "Yoo Kihyun, really? Until that far? How come you become so stingy? You know Hyunwoo hyung has a generous heart, right? What's wrong with one treat?"

Kihyun looked up to the ceiling. "Chae Hyungwon. You don't know how tight our wedding budget is. We paid everything by ourselves."

"Still, Yoo Kihyun ..."

Kihyun turned his head to Hyungwon. "Stop emphasizing that fact using my name like in a formal conversation, you little prick." 

Hyungwon chuckled. "Yes, my bad. Anyway, why don't both of you just ask your parents' help? Their sons are getting married. They should be, well, at least ... at peace knowing that someone is fool enough to tie-the-knot with their sons, " Hyungwon got another slap on his thigh before he continued, " Are they still the same?"

Kihyun sighed. He nodded. "Our moms seemed a liiiiiittle bit okay ... not that agree but considerate. But our fathers ... gosh, I have told you right how they were when they knew that I and Hyunwoo hyung told them that we would take this relationship into real deal? Up until now they pretend that me and Hyunwoo hyung were nothing more than ... a friend ... just closer," There's a slight sadness tone in Kihyun's words.

Kihyun recalled the day after Hyunwoo proposed him. He was nervous enough when he called his parents and Hyunwoo also called his parents said that they had a big thing to be discussed. One week later, they agreed to meet. Kihyun's parents came earlier and Kihyun managed to book them to stay at hotel ( they had not known that Kihyun had moved to Hyunwoo's apartment) to avoid unnecessary questions. Hyunwoo's parents came at meeting time. Hyunwoo came with his parents in the designated fancy restaurant. Hyunwoo's parents were already being suspicious that Hyunwoo's intention was to meet them with his lover. They beamed hoping that their future daughter-in-law would be someone who had sweet face, smooth and fair skin (unlike Hyunwoo), good attitude, good in cooking and educated.

When they entered, they had thousands questions as they saw a young and pretty man who stood nervously with uneasy look in his eyes and in a pair of middle-aged couple's eyes. Hyunwoo's mom got an ominous feeling when he saw a slight nervous yet sweet gesture exchanged between Hyunwoo and that pretty man. 

Kihyun's parents threw a dazed and confused look to each other when they saw a built and muscular yet handsome young man entered with a pair of middle aged couple who looked alike with that muscular man.

Kihyun's mom gasped. She grasped the situation now. Her suspicious feeling began when Kihyun called him a week ago, telling her that he got something important to tell. Her face turned pale slightly.

After they sat down and ordered, Hyunwoo, who looked very nervous, began to speak. As he spoke, he kept glancing at Kihyun and then suddenly grabbed Kihyun's hands and told them that he had proposed Kihyun to be his husband. Kihyun's father who had just sipped his tea, coughed uncontrollably while his wife was patting his back harshly, making him coughed more in hysterical mode. While Hyunwoo's father was just blank ( now Kihyun knows where Hyunwoo's got his habit from). Hyunwoo's mom mumbled to herself, "I knew it-I knew it-I knew it," and collapsed into the floor. That was a nightmare ended in anger and bitterness for both parties.

The funny thing that Kihyun remembered about that night before his parents went back to hotel was when his mother blurted, " Is he good in bed? That's why, ah, no, is he good person? Um, he's handsome--you are handsome Son Hyunwoo-ya-- but Kihyunnie, ... forget it, I don't even what to say," Right when his father snapped at her, "Stop it! Our son is not goy!"

Her wife rolled her eyes. "It's gay, husband." Kihyun's mom corrected his husband.

" ...," Kihyun's father continued, "Alright, wifey, don't correct me in front of our kid!" he nagged his wife. "I am still you husband. A wife should be -- bleh bleh,"

Kihyun eventually just watched in awe after bowed to them as the taxi took his parents off while both of them were still arguing--with Kihyun's father nagging and Kihyun's mom whining. 

It was the first meeting. Second meeting was worse. They met in a Japanese restaurant where Kihyun's father was choked with raw salmon sushi and Hyunwoo's father was way too drunk when he started to sing by himself after pulled Kihyun's mom into his lap ( it was an innocent act since he was too drunk to realize it was not her wife he was holding in his lap). Kihyun's mom hit him repeatedly with her purse while Hyunwoo's mom patted Kihyun's father in the back together with Kihyun. Hyunwoo was speechless and rushed to his father to save Kihyun's mom by pulling her. Poor Kihyun's mom whose face was so red like a ripe tomato with both hands now being pulled to different direction by Hyunwoo's father who insisted that she was his wife and by Hyunwoo who looked about to drown himself in the ocean. When the waiter came, they were startled seeing the tables and chairs were no longer in place and all of them sprawled around in the floor with messy hairs and clothes, tried to catch their breath while Hyunwoo's father was still happily singing South Korean National Anthem with little hiccups.

Fourth, fifth and sixth time they met ended in same result. They still didn't agree with their sons' decision. But at the sixth meeting, Hyunwoo's mother and Kihyun's mother seemed to smile thinly to each other when they went back home. They looked softened by seeing both Hyunwoo and Kihyun's affectionate gesture towards each other. Kihyun's mother seemed to get enchanted by Hyunwoo's gentleman behavior while Hyunwoo's mother was enchanted by Kihyun's loving smile. They talked a little about cooking recipe and Hyunwoo's favorite dish. Only Kihyun's and Hyunwoo's father who still glared to each other and refused to talk anything. But Hyunwoo had a chance to witness his father craned his neck while looking at her wife talked with Kihyun in a motherly way. He pretended he didn't care when he saw Hyunwoo was looking at him in question. On the other hand, Kihyun's father watched everything bitterly. But his eyes, which trained like an eagle, never missed a chance to watch secretly his son's lover. Hyunwoo looked so strong and well behaved. Apparently well educated too. He observed his big and muscular body compared to his son which made him wonder how his son managed to handle this man in bed if they have ever-- Kihyun's father shuddered. Poor his tiny baby son, he got himself a giant, he thought to himself. 

"Kihyun?"

Kihyun startled. "Yes?" His mind was back to present time now.

Hyungwon was looking at him with serious look in his face. "Alright. You can't be like this. I hate you like this. I'll help you, okay?"

Kihyun blinked his eyes a few times, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Helping you to prepare your wedding. I am now officially appoint myself as your best man which means I will think with you how to plan your everything--caterer, flowers, place, wedding dress--" Hyungwon's words were cut by Kihyun's grumble, " I don't wear wedding dress, Hyungwon! I'm not a woman!"

Hyungwon retorted, "You look just like one." 

Kihyun sent him a threatening glare. Hyungwon kept continuing his words," Let's think together. I know you need me. I'm dead sure that Hyunwoo hyung's attention into details just like you."

"How is it just like me?"

"Tiny and short." Hyungwon smiled devilishly and earned a slap again. " Stop hitting me! Aisssh, you tiny monster." He hissed. "Well, do you want my help or no?"

Kihyun thought for a while. Hyungwon is a model who has a high taste in fashion. He must have had some important friends in fashion things, right? Maybe he knew someone who knew someone who happened to know someone who can help Kihyun to hold an affordable wedding right? 

"You are hired. Let's work now!" He pulled Hyungwon's hands to help him stand up.

Hyungwon yawned. " I mean, I can help you until your wedding day. But can we start tomorrow? I feel like sleeping again now."

"And I feel like beheading someone right now if he doesn't get up in 10 seconds."

"Heh-heh-heh, dang. You no cool, boi. Alright, Chae-Wedding Planner is on. Leggo," Hyungwon got up lazily.

\----------------------------------------------- @@@@ -----------------------------------------------

They started to count the budget. Kihyun got a starting number by 2 million won. Minhyuk got along with them in the hunting session after whining and nagging about being left by Hyunwoo and Kihyun in bridal shop. Minhyuk also brought Lee Jooheon, his step brother and Hoseok, who pouted his plump lips and told Kihyun that after they left him in bridal shop, he had to do sexy dance in front of shop assistants and Dasom (the wedding planer) since he, Minhyuk and Changkyun ruined one of their display cake. Although deep in his mind, Kihyun began to worry about Hyungwon's idea of dragging them to help Kihyun planned his wedding. First, they were guys who had no experience in marriage life or wedding things (even Kihyun sometimes doubted himself). Secondly, his friends were mostly straight guys who had taste like, well straight guy. Means, they don't really pay attention in details and budget. Like what they did now. Kihyun was perplexed when they were looking and asking for a wedding bouquet and garter.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Kihyunnie, pick this wedding bouquet! Wow, your favorite roses and baby breath!" Hoseok showed him an example of wedding bouquet with auch an enthusiasm.. Minhyuk nodded and grinned. Hyungwon and Jooheon looked like they wanted to run away from that place.

Kihyun face-palmed himself. He smiled desperately to the shop assistant who was watching the scene in an amused expression. " That ... is ... for ... woman ...,"

Kihyun gritted his teeth.

Yet Kihyun couldn't deny his friends' enthusiasm of helping him the best they could. Many times Kihyun had to grit his teeth in anger because they didn't know anything at all about wedding. They managed to get an affordable wedding tents and musicians. Actually it was Hoseok and Minhyuk who offered themselves to be singers. Kihyun only needed to rent piano and violin (and luckily he got it half-price because the owner was Hyungwon's soccer friend). "Told ya," Hyungwon smirked. " I am such a helpful and resourceful friend, aren't I?"

It was almost already 7 pm. Kihyun was standing in the corner of a convenient store where his friends was resting and eating hot ramyeon. Hyunwoo had called him ten times a day--something he rarely did because he was not a type of possessive guy--and now Kihyun was explaining to him that he would come home late because he was still going out with Minhyuk, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Jooheon.

"Ah, I love you miss Ramyeon ..." Hoseok held his cup with a wide smile in his mouth while he was closing his eyes, tried to grasp the beauty of ramyeon in front of him.

Jooheon chuckled. He sipped his instant coffee. He looked cool and calm, opposite of Minhyuk. First time he met Minhyuk, he thought that he was a reincarnation of the legend Monkey King. He couldn't stay still and always bounce everywhere. The only thing that could paralyze him was when Jooheon waved a cucumber in front of him. But overall, in Jooheon's eyes, eventhough the outer exterior of Minhyuk was outgoing and fluffy and humorous, he was a mysterious man who hid things inside. Jooheon could still remember how hard Minhyuk accepted him in his life as his step brother. But now he treated Jooheon in motherly and lovingly way. Sometimes Jooheon must runaway for a while to catch some air due to clingy habit of Minhyuk.

"Hyung, really, I do hope that someday you will meet a decent woman who will take your attention away from ramyeon." Jooheon commented after sipping his instant coffee.

"No way," Both Minhyuk and Hoseok shouted instantly. They looked at each other surprisingly but then continued, "I love ramyeon forever."

"Yes, no one should separate things we love the most. Right, hyung?" Minhyuk also commented which replied with a thankful smile from Hoseok.

Hyungwon chuckled. "Ayy, stop flirting guys. Go get a room before this kid loses his innocence," Hyungwon muttered nonchalantly, pointing at Jooheon.

"I am not flirting!"

"I am not flirting!"

Minhyuk and Hoseok retorted simultaneously. They looked at each other again. Embarrassed.

Hyungwon and Jooheon laughed uncontrollably. "Gee, look at you now. How can you even spoke the same words? Ah ..." Hyungwon teased them unceasingly.

"Stop, you brat!" Hoseok started to choke Hyungwon's neck. Minhyuk only slumped in his chair with Jooheon's laughter in his ears.

Kihyun came back to their chair and looked confusedly. "Something's interesting?"

Jooheon wasn't able to answer. Minhyuk only frowned. Hyungwon tried to get away from Hoseok's hands and Hoseok was so focused to choke Hyungwon. " Yeah, why do I even care." Kihyun muttered to himself. He ate his ramyeon deliciously.

"Hyung, what else shall we help you with?" Jooheon finally was able to speak after catching his breath. His face was reddened.

Kihyun dug his backpack and opened a note book. He took his pen and pointed at something. " Well, I hope by today I have options of wedding venue to choose."

"Eh? We haven't checked it?" asked Hyungwon after Hoseok finally finished punishing him.

Kihyun shook his head and continued his meal. Hoseok shouted, "Why are still here then? Let's go find that place!" He accidentaly grabbed Minhyuk's hand and pulled him up. Minhyuk was startled and a red blush tinted his cheek. Luckily it's night and with bad light, no one could see that. Minhyuk felt the heat in his cheek. Why am I like this? He thought to himself. 

"Yes, Kihyun, we must get you place to wed then!" He said with so much enthusiasm, tried to hide his nervousness. He started to pull Jooheon along while Hoseok also pulled up Hyungwon with Hyungwon's hands pulling Kihyun up too. Kihyun who was still slurping his ramyeon, coughed due to abrupt action by Hyungwon. He coughed harshly and after it's gone, he slapped Hyungwon's arms, " Yah! Wait until I finish my meal, you fool." 

Hyungwon smiled innocently. " Sorry for that. Geez, did you hear yourself when you coughed? You sounded like my grandpa. I wonder what Hyunwoo hyung saw from you, hahahhhaha." Hyungwon teased Kihyun with a big laughter.

"You .." Kihyun tried to hit Hyungwon, who was hiding behind Hoseok now. 

"Yah! Yah! Stop now! Kihyun-ah! Let's just go okay. We don't want to be murdered by Hyunwoo if you hang out with us too long. That old man gets me scared day by day with his arms." Hoseok shuddered, followed by Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon's acknowledgement on that. They nodded together. 

"Who is the old man? You are the old man." Kihyun glared at Hoseok.

Hosoek laughed and pinched Kihyun's cheek. "Yes, yes Mr. Son-Yoo Kihyun." 

Kihyun frowned. "Stop it." He slapped Hoseok's arm. "Chae Hyungwon, you are safe for now. Since I need to hurry, I spare your soul tonight."

Hyungwon only laughed. He came closer to Kihyun and patted his back soothingly. " Let's find yourself a place to wed."

Kihyun sighed and smiled. "Ok. Oh, wait," he reached his note and pen on the table and started to write something on it.

"What is that?" Minhyuk asked with curiosity.

Kihyun grinned. "My expenses on my meal tonight." Leaving all his friends with jaw-dropping scene literally. Yoo Kihyun ...

\------------------------------------------------- @@@@ --------------------------------------------------- 

"All of this costs this much?" Kihyun asked in disbelief.

The man with sleek suit smiled confusedly. Usually, every customer who came never complained so much about the price. They already knew the average cost of this wedding venue. But this man, starting from he came until now, he looked like he was about to faint seeing the price list.

Kihyun felt dizzy suddenly. He did consider to cancel his wedding right away.

"Are you sure, Mr. Kang? No discount on that day?"Hyungwon tried to bargain.

The man shook his head. Jooheon only nodded in confusion. He seriously didn't know why he wanted to be right here right now. Meanwhile Hoseok and Minhyuk had disappeared from them.

While Kihyun and Hyungwon were talking with event organizer, Minhyuk and Hoseok managed to slip into a display venue in the building. The venue was glamour and elegant in white and gold. There were about 500 chairs and a chestnut luxurious thick carpet stretched from the door to the aisle. The aisle was decorated with white and yellow flowers. There was an arch in the aisle where the couple would exchange vow in front of wedding officiant. The arched was Mediterranean style and decorated in gold and white too. There was a huge LCD in front and ten chairs in gold and white in the right side. It looked like a special place for musicians.

Hoseok and Minhyuk were in awe. They entered cautiously with open-mouthed. Minhyuk was the one who broke their silent. " Whoaaah, hyung. This is huge."

Hoseok nodded in agreement. "Very elegant. I think I could get married right here right now seeing this place." He mumbled in awe.

Minhyuk only laughed. This hyung is seriously ...

"I can imagine Kihyun and Hyunwoo now ... wearing suits entered from this place, oh, Hyunwoo first and he waited Kihyun by the end of the aisle. And Kihyun comes in white suit and wedding bouquet." Hoseok smiled unconsciously at his own scenario while observing this place.

"Hyung, wedding bouquet is only for woman who wears wedding dress," Minhyuk corrected him.

"Oh ..."

"You and your wedding bouquet ...seriously..."

Minhyuk then walked along the aisle, trying to visualize the situation by waving his hand to the left side and right side acted as if he was the groom.

Hoseok silently watched Minhyuk's back as he walked along the aisle. His heart was beating a bit faster now. He was feeling weird now thinking that Minhyuk's back silhouette was enticing to see. Weird because it was his longtime friend's back that he saw so many times. Why was it enticing now? He cut himself from thinking further and started following Minhyuk. Hoseok was busy looking at the carpet while he crashed on Minhyuk who was watching him in amused look. "Owh, oh sorry Minhyukkie," he apologized. 

Minhyuk laughed. "What are looking at hyung? Is the carpet fascinated enough to be observed?" 

Hoseok laughed nervously. He scratched his back head. "Ah, I was only thinking ... about .. Kihyunnie and Hyunwoo," He paused for a while, " I was thinking ... how happy they would be if they can get married here, you know.." Hoseok smiled.

Minhyuk nodded softly. He smiled and reached Hoseok's hands. "You really love them, don't you?"

Hoseok nodded. It's true. He loved Hyunwoo and Kihyun. They were like a very good brothers to him, helped him so many times and sometimes acted as if they were Hoseok's parents of which Hoseok admitted secretly that he loved it since Hoseok's parents had died since Hoseok was 3 years old. After his parents' death, Hoseok was raised by his aunt and uncle. They were nice to him but in his teen age, Hoseok started to rebel against everyone. He was in pain knowing that he still mourned for his parents and pitied himself that he never knew his parents. He got in and out juvenile prison. One day he met Hyunwoo's mom who gave counseling for troubled teens. Hyunwoo's mom was the one who encouraged him to get out of his pain and started to achieve his dream of becoming an art teacher. Yes, Hoseok was a teacher who volunteered himself of giving counsel to troubled teens, just like Hyunwoo's mother. He was so inspired by her that he also started to get closer with Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo was the opposite of Hoseok. He was calm student. He wasn't a genius student but he was popular in every school he attended. Hyunwoo never tried to catch anyone's attention towards him but everyone seemed to be enchanted by his friendly and charismatic charm plus well-mannered attitude, including Hoseok. They studied together and in their college times, they met Minhyuk and got along with him. Until Kihyun came. Hoseok was a little bit jealous when he took Hyunwoo's attention from him but then he forgot it along the way as he found out how charming Kihyun was. It took three months for him to actually blessed Hyunwoo's relationship with Kihyun and never regrets it until now because of what he saw in their relationship. It was beautiful and strong and fiery yet calming like an ocean breeze. He totally loved them as his special brothers.

"If I had that much money, I would pay everything so they don't have to be worry in their wedding day." Hoseok said emotionally, almost broke into tears. 

"And you know that Kihyun and Hyunwoo will refuse it directly right?" Minhyuk chuckled, " Hyung, don't worry about them. I'm sure they'll manage it somehow. If they come to us and said they need our help then we will help them with all that we can."

Hoseok nodded. "Yeah." He smiled again. Minhyuk, as fluffy and happy he looks, has a wise thinking. He often surprised Hoseok with his wisdom. He often acted wiser than Hoseok. Hoseok knew that he had gone through a lot in his life. One similar thing they had.

"Are you interested in this venue sir? We can give a good price with all benefits," A man's sound was heard from the door of the venue.

Hoseok and Minhyuk startled. They simultaneously turned their head to find the source. In the door, leaned a young and delicate male with pretty red lips and slender figure. He wore a skinny jeans and a fashionable violet suit. He smiled friendly with his folded hands.  
"Lee Taemin?" Hoseok furrowed his brow, trying to recognize his face from afar.

" I am .." replied Lee Taemin showing his impeccable teeth and luscious lips.

"Who?" Minhyuk asked, still with their hands holding each other in a sacred way like a couple who was getting married.

Hoseok was silent. Leaving Minhyuk's question unanswered.

\--------------------------------------------------------- @@@@ ------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Hyung, nice to meet you." Taemin smiled widely. "He is your fiance?" He pointed at Minhyuk. 

"No, why-" Hoseok saw his hands. His face was reddened. He was still holding hands with Minhyuk. They both quickly released their hands. "He is my--friend, ehm. Minhyukkie this is Taemin, Taemin this is Minhyuk." 

Taemin bowed his head and gave his hands to be shaken, " Hello, my name is Lee Taemin. I am Hoseok hyung's hoobae." His hand was shaken by Minhyuk in a friendly gesture.

"Hello Taemin-ssi. I am Lee Minhyuk, oh we have same surname."

"Taemin, he is same age as you." Hoseok informed.

"Oh hi Minhyuk-ssi. Nice to see you. Can I call you only Minhyuk?" Taemin asked.

Minhyuk nodded happily.

"So, hyung, what made you both come here?" asked Taemin.

"Oh we're here for our Hyunwoo." Minhyuk innocently mentioned Hyunwoo's name. Hoseok stiffened. He cleared his throat.

"Hyunwoo hyung? As ... Son Hyunwoo?" Taemin asked with interested tone.

Minhyuk nodded. Hoseok wanted to run now. It was so uncomfortable now he met this person. Out of all places, why here why now? he thought ...

"Yess! How do you know his name?" Minhyuk asked.

Taemin glanced to Hoseok who was blank for a second. "Ehm, Taemin here, he .. is .. we met a long time ago. In spring vacation of our 2nd year." Hoseok explained.

Taemin nodded. "So, is he Hyunwoo hyung's fiance?" he pointed at Minhyuk.

"Nooo, noooo. I am not. His fiance was outside. Trying to negotiate the price. Wah, so you are Hyunwoo hyung's old friend then? Is there anything you can do to reduce the wedding venue price here? A bit?" Minhyuk asked cautiously.

Taemin looked like thinking for a while. " I should meet the fiance then."

Hoseok was dead.

Minhyuk on the other side was jumping happily. "Yes of course. Let me take you then."

Minhyuk and Taemin walked together while Hoseok was following from behind. His pale complexion seemed getting paler. He calmed himself down . "Nothing will happen, nothing will happen," he murmured to himself.

After taking a while, Minhyuk. Hoseok and Taemin arrived in the lobby of the building. "Where's the fiance?" asked Taemin.

Minhyuk looked over him and pointed at someone with small and slender figure who was back facing them. So the fiance is male , Taemin thought to himself.

Minhyuk dragged Taemin closer to Kihyun.

When they were behind Kihyun, Minhyuk patted Kihyun's shoulder. Kihyun seems busy looking at his cellphone with Jooheon leaned against a counter, silently watching them.

"Kihyun-ah," Minhyuk called.

Kihyun turned his body to Minhyuk's voice. In front of him stood Minhyuk and a beautiful man with a friendly smile in his plump lips. A kind of lips that if I had would make Hyunwoo bit them all night long, Kihyun thought to himself

"Yah! WHERE--" Kihyun who was about to scold his friend, smiled automatically when he saw a stranger who was with his friend, "Ah, I mean where have you been Minhyukkie? I should go home now. And ... I'm sorry, you are ..." Kihyun didn't finish his sentence when Taemin shook his hands and said,

"Hi. I am Lee Taemin, your Hyunwoo's ex boyfriend ..."

Kihyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk seemed to be blank with their mouth opened while Hoseok was biting his lip and screamed inaudibly. Hyungwon who just came, looking at them and said, "What? What happened?"

Taemin grinned. This is interesting .....

\---------------------------------------------------------- @@@@ -------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kihyun laid anxiously. He tried to sleep but failed.

"What happened?" Hyunwoo asked sleepily.

Kihyun was quiet for a while. His encounter with Hyunwoo's ex boyfriend, wedding budget, his fight with Hyunwoo yesterday, all mixed together creating heavy lump in his heart. 

"Nothing. I drank too much coffee with Hoseok hyung and kids." 

Hyunwoo opened his eyes a bit and scooted closer to Kihyun, spooned him and kissed Kihyun's shoulder softly. " Are you sure?" he seemed unconvinced by Kihyun's words.

Kihyun turned to his side. His hands rested on Hyunwoo's bare chest. " Hyunwoo .."

"Hm?" Hyunwoo hummed.

Kihyun stared at his orbs. " Forgive me .." then he snuggled in the crook of Hyunwoo's neck.

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow. "For?"

Kihyun sighed. "For being angry with you about money thing yesterday."

Hyunwoo smiled. He stroked Kihyun's back head lovingly and kissed his forehead. "Accepted. Now go sleep or we won't sleep at all." There's a naughty hint in Hyunwoo's words that was replied with Kihyun's light smack in his bare chest. "You robot man. Don't you know how to get tired? You've just screwed me two hours ago. I'm so going to age quickly with your stamina .."

Hyunwoo laughed in Kihyun's hair. " But you love it."

"I do, sir. Now spare me. I have errands to do tomorrow." Kihyun chuckled in Hyunwoo's chest.

"Granted," Hyunwoo paused, "You're sure you're okay?"

Kihyun nodded. 

"Okay. Night, baby."

Kihyun replied with a hum. They soon began to unconscious while holding each other .......

 

\----------------------------------------------- @@@@ ---------------------------------------------------


	4. Anxiety

"Ok, nice. Hyunwoo-ssi please move to the right a little bit, yes, excellent. Stand still ... guys, please don't flirt, c'mon," The photographer groaned. He looked a little frustrated seeing his clients didn't focus with his instruction. They were busy throwing winks and kisses to each other. 

Kihyun threw a cute grin to the photographer. He couldn't help it. Hyunwoo looked so gorgeous and yummy in that sleek navy suit with grey tie. Kihyun himself wore a grey one with navy tie. The suit were nicely tailored on waistline, flaunted Kihyun's slight curvy hip (according to Hyunwoo but Kihyun only scoffed the idea, knowing that he had a straight-line hip) but oddly made Kihyun's overall body looked so fine. Fitted and showed off his delicate body. While Hyunwoo, well he is Son Hyunwoo, that hot hunk who miraculously fell in love with him, his-soon-to-be-husband, was a gift of nature. Anything that he wore looked perfectly fine ( and yeah, even when he didn't wear anything) and especially in this suit which flaunted his perfectly sculpted body from broad shoulder and chest, define abs, bulky arms and thighs. Kihyun was dizzy. It's not that he never saw Hyunwoo wearing suit before. Maybe he drank something this morning or Hyunwoo wore his favorite fragrance, his cool and manly minty ice cologne or maybe because in a month, he would marry this perfect man and be with him for entire life. In a month or 4 weeks ... 

The photographer sighed. "Too much tension here. Do you guys need release before we continue this?" His words were replied by laughter from staffs and both the grooms.

"Eeks," Changkyun, who just witnessed the whole scene, made a puke sound, "Hyung, seriously ..." he whined.

Jooheon shuddered. "Please spare my innocence, hyung" he also whined.

Hyunwoo chuckled. "Hey, please appreciate your hyung here," he pulled Kihyun closer and put his hands in Kihyun's shoulders as he stood behind him, "How can you not see this beauty? I'm going to marry this beauty."

Kihyun pretended to roll his eyes but actually his heart was fluttered hearing Hyunwoo said that. He knew Hyunwoo loved to tease him but sometimes there was truth in his teasing words. Hyunwoo once said that when Kihyun complained about his teasing. That's why Kihyun enjoyed his teasing every now and then.

Jooheon and Changkyun made a disgusted look but changed into big grin when they saw Kihyun glared at them.

"We're fine, Jota-ssi. You can continue. " Kihyun smiled apologetically. 

Lee Jong-hwa known by his clients and friends by Jota, the photographer, nodded. He actually enjoyed taking picture of these gentlemen. Especially Kihyun. He has a delicate yet sharp features in his face. With only changing hairstyle, he could look feminine and manly. Jota couldn't deny that Kihyun also had those tempting rosy lips with a mole in the corner of his lips. It was ... too inviting. Jota stopped his mind from thinking further away. He was a flirt, he knew it. He slept with his clients, both women and men who looked perfect in the camera but looked messed up in his bed as he banged them roughly and mercilessly. They wanted him and he wanted to just have fun. As he took more pictures of what they said-happy couple- he only mocked the idea. Why wanted a bond if they couldn't keep their eyes on one specific person that they were going to spend their whole life with? Such a complicated way to guarantee having a bed mate every night for a lifetime. He entertained the idea of being single and got his eyes on everybody without any bond.

"Alright, Kihyun-ssi, you may step forward a bit, and smile. No, no, not a grin, a pure smile. Yes, that, beautiful. Keep that way, relax. It will look funny if your face is smiling yet your body tenses, Kihyun-ssi," Jota instructed Kihyun with a slip of humor. That's why clients always come back to him. He can make people relax while taking pictures of their very precious time in their lives which pretty stressful.

Kihyun only smiled. He nodded and tried his best to follow the photographer obediently. He relaxed his facial muscle and body while concentrating on Hyunwoo's eyes. It was a simple pose where they just needed to put their arms into each other. Kihyun's arms on Hyunwoo's shoulder and chest while both Hyunwoo's arms on Kihyun's waist and photographer would edit some kind of fireworks or light between and surround them. But due to nervousness and pressure, they ended up laughing at each other in the past hour. It was awkward doing this in front of other people. Kihyun and Hyunwoo cringed so much. And the setting of their pre-wed session was also too romantic. It was in the studio but decorated like a part of a mansion or castle with dominant white, grey and blue. Baby pink, blue and white flowers decorated the studio.

"Ready? Please look at each other again, Kihyun-ssi, " Jota instructed once more before taking some shots.

Hyunwoo caught a glimpse of flirt tone and look in the photographer's words or action towards Kihyun which he noticed ever since they met him. Hyunwoo was a little bit uncomfortable to hire him but Kihyun who got recommendation from Hyungwon insisted that Jota was a brilliant photographer and would want nobody else. For love's sake, Hyunwoo backed down. And right now, when he was about to say something about it to Kihyun, who absent-mindedly staring at him now in a total concentration, Hyunwoo found Kihyun's expression was too funny so he wanted to laugh but he held it and stared back at his fiance. He never forgot those beautiful dark orbs that speak million feelings from the owner to him. He loved how those orbs have been looking into his own eyes until now in loving way, confused, anger, fear, hungrily or in lust. They never fail to make his legs a bit shaken, in which he never let Kihyun knew about this to save his pride, and his heart swelled with all butterflies feeling inside his stomach. After all this time, he could still those feeling whenever he looked deep down inside those beautiful orbs. Hyunwoo felt like kissing Kihyun's eyelids at the moment but he pushed the idea and concentrated on his part. 

"Hyuuung, we're hungry ... finish this quickly.." Changkyun started to whine. Kihyun then gave him a dead glare, ".... or not, hehe, just use your time hyung. You'll only get married once in this life, right?" Changkyun scratched his back head in fear.

Jooheon chuckled. "Forget your stomach for a while, Kyunnie. if Kihyun hyung has something in his mind. it's becoming his priority. So his priority now is the photos not you. " Jooheon finished his statement with a big grin in his face.

Changkyun pouted. "Of course I knew that... " he looked at his hyungs bitterly.

Jota was watching them with a big smile. That's cute ... so .. this little delicate groom is savage, I wonder how he is in bed, he thought.

After exhausting 5 hours photo shoot, they wrapped today's session. Changkyun was to the point of crying (inside), Jooheon still kept his fingers busy on his phone, Hyunwoo yawned and yawned while Kihyun was still in deep discussion with Jota, the photographer, about their shooting today while staffs were tidying props. They were sitting in the corner of the room.

"Ah, that picture was a bit plain. You'll do something about it right?" Kihyun pointed at one picture with a dissatisfaction in his eyes after examining one by one.

Jota was smiling. "I'll do something about it for sure. Oh, Kihyun-ssi, you look pale. Are you ok? Are you tired?" Jota focused on Kihyun's face now.

Kihyun raised his eyebrow. "Really? Uh ..maybe? Do I look pale? Hyunwoo hyung, do I look pale?" He asked Hyunwoo who was talking with Changkyun. Kihyun always calls Hyunwoo with "hyung" whenever they are with anybody to show his respect towards society and Hyunwoo. But Hyunwoo asked him to just call him "Hyunwoo" without honorific when they were by themselves.

"Sorry?" Hyunwoo turned his head hearing Kihyun called him.

"Ah, never mind, hyung. Jota-ssi, I put my trust in you to make these photos extraordinary. I can trust you, right?" Kihyun asked one more time to Jota.

Jota nodded. "Of course you can, Kihyun-ssi. Mm, we still have one more shoot right? It's outdoor style. So, how about we meet again to show you my raw editing and you can check whether you like it or not?"

"Yes, that's great. Sure."

Jota took his phone out of his pocket and asked Kihyun casually, "Can I have your number? I mean I could ask Hyungwon but I think it's better if I ask you personally. In case we need more discussion about your wedding pictures and all things."

"Sure. Here's mine. xx-xxx-xxxxxx," Kihyun mentioned some numbers.

Jota saved the numbers and looked up to see Kihyun already stood up to drag Hyunwoo with him. He gave his hand and said, "Jota-ssi, thank you very much for this. Hyunwoo hyung and I are looking forward for your work."

Jota replied, " My pleasure. Yes, I'll give my best."

"We should go now, thank you Jota-ssi." Hyunwoo finally spoke.

They shook hands and bowed to each other before leaving together with two younger males who were impatiently waiting in the door. 

After they disappeared from his studio, Jota checked his camera and put his memory card in his silver laptop. He transferred some files and opened it one by one. At one particular picture, Jota enlarged the picture. He stared into a full-sized beautiful face of Kihyun who was staring at camera with soft smile. Those bright and smart little eyes felt like looking back at him in full intensity. Jota had his stare down to the rosy lips, to the loveable curve and small mole in the upper corner of Kihyun's little rosy lips. Those sweet sweet lips ... 

Jota smiled. Just playing around is not a problem, right ...

\---------------------------------------------------------------- @@@@@ -------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Eat more kids," Kihyun scooped more chicken soup into a half empty small bowl of Jooheon and gave it to Jooheon. Jooheon took it and slurped it deliciously.

"We taste what paradise like after 5 agonizing hours...."Joohoen commented after slurping his soup. Kihyun immediately slapped his wrist, "Wait until you get married, Heonny. Your future wife will be more than me in this state. Woman and wedding are no joke, you know." Kihyun scoffed.

"Hyung, you are like a woman now ... so ..." Changkyun commented and grinned when he saw Kihyun gave him a dead glare. Hyunwoo only chuckled. 

"You, Lim Changkyun, I can only say that I wish you get a fierce and naggy future wife then you'll know your hyung is no comparison to what your wife is about to bring you," Kihyun pointed to him with a chopstick in irritated gesture.

"Ah, hyung ... so cruel ... Hyunwoo hyung, just kiss him already. Make him quiet or stop," Changkyun whined childishly but also in a teasing way.

"You," Kihyun paused and then looked at people around who were eating, " You brat, luckily we're eating outside." Kihyun narrowed his eyes while threatening Changkyun who was pretending to hide behind Hyunwoo's arms.

Jooheon laughed. "Kyunnie, without even telling Hyunwoo hyung to do that, he'll do it nonstop after they get home, " he paused and make a disgusted look, "Kihyun hyung would probably ask for more, hahahaha." Jooheon laughed only to get a hard smack on his head by Kihyun's clutch bag.

"That's the truth, " Hyunwoo spoke after laughing so hard in Jooheon's teasing.

"Hyuuung ..." Kihyun whined at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo then pinched Kihyun's cheek playfully seeing how cute he was. "Ah ... cute ..." he commented.

Changkyun and Jooheon said in disgusted simultaneously, "Eeek ..stop it."

"Stop saying anything. Eat or we won't pay for you," Kihyun, a bit embarrassed, nagged to both of them.

"Yes, hyung." Changkyun nodded but still grinning. 

While they were eating, Jooheon asked curiously. " Hyunwoo hyung, Can I ask something?"

Hyunwoo looked at him. He swallowed his meal and answered, "Yes?"

Jooheon seemed to think for a while. "We know how savage Kihyun hyung is, " he paused and looked at Kihyun who was glaring at him. He grinned, "How on earth you were ever attracted to him?" Jooheon finished his question with apologetic look to Kihyun but still demanding answer from Hyunwoo.

Kihyun cleared his throat. "First of all I am not .." he couldn't finish his sentences as Hyunwoo held his arm and nodded as if he wanted to calm him down. Hyunwoo chuckled and after thinking he said, "Mmm, I wasn't at first, " he smiled apologetically to Kihyun who was staring at him. 

"I knew it!" Changkyun shouted and quiet immediately after Kihyun shot him a glare.

Hyunwoo laughed. "I hesitated for a while. He wasn't really my type at that time, sorry my love, and actually Minhyukkie was almost my ideal type at the moment." Hyunwoo smiled.

Kihyun felt like destroying the table at the moment. His face looked calm but inside, he was a raging mess.

Hyunwoo saw the changing in Kihyun's expression grabbed Kihyun's hands and squished it softly. "Do you want me to continue this?"

Jooheon and Changkyun were suddenly quiet. Kihyun calmed himself down and smiled, "No problem. Just continue it, I'm okay. These kiddos really are curious. You better answer them so they will stop asking questions." 

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun who now realized how his expression brought such an impact in the atmosphere. He laughed, "I'm sorry. I was feeling shocked but now I am alright. Hyung, continue it. I also want to hear it. Please?" 

"Okey. If you feel like you want me to stop, just say it ok?" Kihyun nodded.

Jooheon continued. "So ... that time you hesitated and thought that Minhyuk hyung was your ideal type and what happened?"

Hyunwoo drank his water in one gulp. " Well, he didn't instantly become my person of interest at the moment when we met. I already befriended with Hoseok and Minhyuk at that time. We met around my 3rd year from our mutual friend. That moment, I thought, hmm, he was too fierce for me, too aggressive, too fiery, too determined and too stubborn."

"I was?" Kihyun asked curiously.

Hyunwoo nodded. "You still are. Different thing between Minhyuk and I. We have almost same pace. Moody, sometimes determined sometimes easy going, unprepared for future, lazy balls, and picky."

Kihyun felt his heart sank a bit. "Continue," he asked.

Hyunwoo smiled at him. "Well, there was a moment when I felt like he was forcing himself too much for me," he laughed before he continued, " But without realizing it, I was getting attracted and attracted to him. When he was there, I pretended not to see him but when he was not around, I felt missing him already. It was too complicated too me. I kept my distance from him, " he paused when he heard Kihyun commented.

"Yes he did. He did ignore me," Kihyun commented.

"It's because I don't like someone force his or her feeling on me, Kihyun-ah. Someone too aggressive especially If I don't feel interested in him or her." Hyunwoo explained. Kihyun frowned, "That's hurt. I am being a burden to you back then?"

Hyunwoo now put his arm around Kihyun's shoulders. "That time, Kihyun-ah, yes. But listen to this until I finish okey?"

Kihyun nodded. He hid his bitter feeling inside.

"He kept showing around but not in a clingy gesture. He showed his caring side but sometimes he was adrift. He texted me everyday but there were times when I didn't hear any news from him. I kept my curiosity inside and tried to ignore it but eventually it reached its peak. I started to notice him. What he likes, what he dislikes. I noticed his bubbly character and calm one just like mine. His sharp comments to others but soft gesture towards me. It touched me little by little. It felt like he tried to show me how special I was to him."

Kihyun scoffed. 

"What? It's not right?" Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun didn't answer. He just shrugged.

Hyunwoo continued. "One day, I think I showed him that I cared for him and had guts to ask him on a date. After that one date, surprisingly, I found that I am comfortable with him and asked another dates. And another. Every date that we had, made me admire him more. He was a charmer, you know, but what I saw was somehow deep inside of him, he truly was a sexy brilliant soul inside that fiery character. I didn't remember exactly when was it but I felt that I needed to be true to myself that I had fallen in love with him on our first date."

"Oooh .." Changkyun and Jooheon cooed.

"Hyung, I thought you'd say you fell in love with Kihyun hyung after nth dates. It turned out to be your first date? That was unexpected .." Changkyun commented.

Hyunwoo nodded. "He, " he paused and tilted Kihyun's face by his hand on Kihyun's chin, "Made me such a mess in our first date that I couldn't even sleep that night just thinking about that date." He smiled and kissed Kihyun's forehead. 

Kihyun smiled. He smacked Hyunwoo's back lightly. "Not here, It's public place, hyung."

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun deeply. " You might not be my first, but I'm glad that I end up falling in love with you, Yoo Kihyun. You shall be my last in just few weeks." He smiled again. 

Kihyun smiled back. "Ok." He whispered softly.

Changkyun and Jooheon looked at each other. Although they were touched by the scene, they awkwardly cleared their throat. "Ehm, I think that I need to go back now hyung. Minhyuk hyung must be looking for me." Jooheon said awkwardly.

"Ah yes, sorry Heonny. Hyung, let's go home. We need to give him a ride back home." Kihyun broke their romantic scene and quickly asked the bill from the waiter.

Hyunwoo sighed. Something's not right, he thought.

After getting the bill, they went outside and walked to parking lot. They heard footsteps from behind and realized they were being followed by four older men they didn't recognize. They turned themselves near their car that was parked. 

One of them spat to the ground in front of Hyunwoo and Jooheon who instinctively guarded Changkyun and Kihyun behind them.

"I'm sorry but who are you? What do you want?" Hyunwoo asked calmly.

One, who spat, spoke harshly after exchanging look with his friend. " You fag boys. You supposed to vanished from this world. You corrupt this world with your filthy lives! Don't come near this restaurant again. We are sick of your dirty faces, you sucker!

Jooheon was furious. He spat too. "Are you the owner of that restaurant?? We paid the bill so we had same right as everyone to come as we please. That's different case if you are the owner which I believe you are not since I know personally who the owner is. Your request is so absurd, gentlemen."

"Just shove our fists into their mouths so they would stop talking, Hansoo," One of them said to the one who spat.

Hansoo furiously, pointed at Kihyun. " How about if we shove our money into his ass who would probably enjoy it?!"

Hyunwoo, who watched calmly, was in rage now. He stepped forward, face to face with the man named Hansoo, and growl in low voice,"One movement from you to touch him even his hair, I will break your bones in pieces. Every f*****g bones you have!"

Hansoo was a little bit hesitated by Hyunwoo's threat who seemed giving impact with his built. He looked to Jooheon who watched him in furious mode and also Changkyun and Kihyun who watched him in unwavering dead look in their eyes. He calculated their moves. Calculation seemed to win other side because people who returned to their cars in parking lot seemed to pay attention to them. 

He signaled his friends to back down but giving last threat, " It's not over here, fags!" He then walked casually with dead glares from his friends who then followed him.

Hyunwoo watched them leave furiously. He felt relax when Kihyun squished his hand in soothing way. "They're gone, hyung. Let's take Jooheon and Changkyun home, okay?" Kihyun said softly.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and turned to Kihyun. He pulled Kihyun into his arms and hugged him protectively. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am, hyung. Let's go." Kihyun pulled himself out and stared at Hyunwoo to reassure him. Hyunwoo nodded. "Let's go kiddos." He ordered Changkyun and Jooheon to get on the car.

They left in silence .....

At their home, Kihyun was making himself busy by folding dried clothes in laundry room. His mind wandered everywhere. He recalled their conversation back in the restaurant before, his encounter with Hyunwo's ex boyfriend (who sinfully had those plump lips, pretty face and nice figure), their unending denial blessing from their parents, and their wedding day that got closer and closer but not with the preparation. Kihyun deeply sighed. He looked at his hands with his engagement ring. Slowly pulled out the ring and put it in his palm. His heart swelled with emotion. What is this? He thought to himself. 

"Kihyun?" Hyunwoo stood in the door frame, calling him. Kihyun turned his head and saw Hyunwoo walking towards him. He knelt before Kihyun who sat on a chair.

"What happened?" Hyunwoo asked carefully. He could sense his fiance' anxiety even without a word.

Kihyun looked him back and shook his head. "Nothing, hyung. I just ... I thought about those people and our parents ... no matter how legal this marriage is, they can never accept man and man marriage with open-hearted act."

Hyunwoo only kept quiet. He searched in Kihyun's eyes. "Kihyun-ah, I know things are hard lately. Not everything can work as what we want, you know that. Give them time ... they'll see how much we love each other."

Kihyun nodded and kept his head down. He anxiously played with his ring. Hyunwoo saw his hands and put them in his large hands. "Stop worrying. Kihyun-ah, be honest with me. Is there anything else disturbed you lately? Is it also about Minhyukkie?"

Kihyun felt his heart jolted. Hyunwoo always noticed everything about Kihyun. He loved it but there are times, like this, he felt irritated. Why does he always know what's in his mind and he doesn't even know about Lee Minhyuk or Lee f*****g Taemin? Gosh, they even have same surname...are Hyunwoo's ex or crush all have same surname? Who will be next then? Lee Hyori? Kihyun felt bitter now.

"Kihyun-ah?" Hyunwoo called him again with worried expression.

Kihyun's face straightened and said, "No. Nothing. I'm fine. I'm tired hyung. I will just go sleep now. Do you need something?"

Hyunwoo just shook his head in confusion. Kihyun then got up followed by Hyunwoo who grabbed his wrist before he went, "Kihyun-ah, just talk to me if you are ready, okay?" His eyes were tired but still worried.

Kihyun, without looking, only nodded. He quickly let his hands go and went to their bedroom. He laid himself down and pulled bed cover to cover him, turned off the light and tried to sleep. Meanwhile Hyunwoo who followed him from behind, stopped at the doorframe in their bedroom and watched him. He took a deep breath and went to living room. He sat down in the dark and turned on television but his thought was preoccupied with Kihyun's action. Since when he called him "hyung" when they were by themselves? What did I do to him? Is it about Minhyukkie? Hyunwoo thought to himself and groaned silently. He laid himself in the couch and stared blankly in the dark. 

\--------------------------------------------------------- @@@@ ------------------------------------------------------- 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo together with Hoseok, Minhyuk and Hyungwon were choosing guest souvenirs in one of the recommended shop by Hyungwon's friend.

"This one is cute. What do you think, baby?" Hyunwoo held a mini candle jar in his hand and showed it to Kihyun. Kihyun glanced and shrugged. "It's cute." He kept looking around.

Hyunwoo felt a slight bitterness in his heart. There must be something in his fiance's mind. He never purposely ignored him. He did that if they had fight or Kihyun felt angry with him but didn't last long. It's been two days since their last conversation and Kihyun seemed to ignore him. He didn't want to discuss about it and worst, Kihyun didn't want to be touched by Hyunwoo. He would reject softly when Hyunwoo started to kissed him passionately and said he was too tired to have sex. 

Minhyuk and Hoseok looked at each other. Even Hyungwon craned his neck to see their conversation (who looked funny since he looked like a giraffe now) . They were sensing heavy atmosphere now. 

"Wow, this one is cute too. Look Kihyunnie," Minhyuk who read the situation, tried to be cheerful and happily show an aromatic scent as souvenir.

Kihyun only looked at him briefly and said, "Yes. That's cute." Then he went to other section.

Minhyuk opened his mouth without saying anything. He muttered to Hoseok inaudibly--what did I do wrong?

Hyunwoo sighed. He then walked to Kihyun and said adamantly, "We need to talk. Now." 

Kihyun was silent. He let himself being led by Hyunwoo to the exit and sat on the cafe near the shop.

"Is there something I need to know?' Hyunwoo asked.

Kihyun was still silent. He folded his both hands on his chest and averted his gaze. He huffed and stared back at Hyunwoo, who was watching him intently.

"I don't know. So many things, hyung."

"Stop calling me hyung. You make me uncomfortable. Tell me Kihyun-ah, what is wrong?" 

Kihyun bit his lips. " Hyunwoo, who is ..." before he finished his sentences, a voice startled him. "Hyunwoo hyung?"

Kihyun and Hyunwoo looked to the voice source. 

Lee Taemin, standing with a wide smile, opened his black pair of sunglasses. "Hyunwoo hyung! It's me, Lee Taemin...."

Hyunwoo widened his eyes.

Kihyun's face got darkened.

Lee Taemin smiled widely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send the kudos for Showki  
> / sigh /  
> they need more LOVE LOVE LOVE   
> why?  
> awkward-couple but when they conquer their awkwardness, they become SQUISHY CUTIE PATOTIE  
> *still shook from Shownu's sweaty bulky arms in MBC perf


	5. Distrust

Lee Taemin was smiling widely under the peach blossom tree. His cheeks flushed pink just like the color of those cherry blossoms...He even wore light pink hoodie and covered his hair with his pink hoodie. Hyunwoo never forgot those plump pink lips who greeted him in friendly way, lips that formed beautiful smile, and lips that tempted him in spring ... 

8 years ago ...

Hyunwoo and Hoseok were running in the train station. Sweat all over their faces, they fastened their pace when they saw one particular train was about to leave the station.

"Oh no..no..no...nooooo! Hoseok, faster!!" Hyunwoo shouted in panic mode.

Hyunwoo increased his speed. He was getting closer to the train now.

Hoseok was panting hard. He fixed his backpack and ran faster. He saw Hyunwoo had jumped onto the train. Hoseok grunted and he was desperately increasing his speed. He saw Hyunwoo's face popped out from the train door. That robot was actually smirking to him now.

"Hoseok-ah!! Faster! Japan will not wait foreveerr!!" Hyunwoo laughed while pretending to extend his arm to Hoseok.

"Shut up!" Hoseok grunted. He actually felt panic inside. This was not funny at all, he groaned. At his last attempt, he managed to reach the train. Hyunwoo held his hands steadily and pulled him up into the train. They fell instantly inside the train with a big laughter coming from both of them. 

Hoseok wiped his tears. "Man! That was close! And you, evil! How could you leave me behind?!" he slapped Hyunwoo's arm.

Hyunwoo only laughed.

After their laughter was over, they stood up and staggered straight to passenger's section. After two compartments, they found their seats and sat with a big huff.

They both closed their eyes in exhaustion. 

"For the sake of Japanese finest woman!" Hoseok whispered in disbelief.

Hyunwoo chuckled. "Please hit me hard if our efforts was paid in vain where women that we met were there were only Koreans." 

Hoseok laughed. "Deal."

The first part of the journey was to get from Seoul to the southern port city of Busan. They booked seat on South Korea's KTX (fast train) in "Seoul Station". It departs at regular intervals so they found no difficulty to buy a ticket. From Busan they planned taking the ferry over to Shimonoseki Japan. And transferred to Nozomi bullet train out of Shimonoseki. The journey to Tokyo from there is only 5 hours. 

Hyunwoo and Hoseok planned this holiday earlier spring and they had same wish which was to visit Japan in backpacker style or affordable style. Hyunwoo was more feeling enthusiasm in sense of adventure and travelling while Hoseok wanted to spoil his romantic side which was seeing cherry blossom tree blossoming in Tokyo - Kyoto. Hyunwoo at first only scoffed the idea but he turned to be a bit thrilled seeing festivals which would be held during cherry blossom season. They managed to save their money and rejected the pleasure for a while to experience their own vacation as college student in their 2nd year. Minhyuk unfortunately couldn't join them because his father was married again after 2 years his mother passed away. So there were only both of them enjoying their vacation.

Hyunwoo was awaken and shook Hoseok's shoulder. "Hoseok-ah! Let's get off!" 

Hoseok groggily opened his eyes and scratched his head while yawning." What? Wha--have we arrived?"

"To the port dude! Let's go!" 

After walking about 20 minutes, they arrived at Busan port and got on the ferry. They sat comfortably in tatami ( some kind of futton) and opened their bag. They had packed themselves kimbap, boiled eggs and cups of instant ramyeon. Hyunwoo grinned. "In Korea, I could eat a set of meat, now I let that go just to enjoy this." He shook his head, amused.

Hoseok who was munching his kimbap while waiting for hot water, just shrugged," For the beauty of cherry blossom..."

They chuckled and enjoyed afternoon view which soon became night..

Tokyo :

Hyunwoo and Hoseok rent an affordable place that they shared together with another backpacker they met in the way. It was such a common thing to do when you met another backpacker, you can share expenses to be able to save some. It's pretty convenient. Like now, they shared rented house with another 8 people. Couple from Africa, three best friends from Italy, and siblings from South Korea. One more person to join but he didn't show up yet. The siblings said that he was still in Vietnam and would be join in three days. 

One more advantage sharing with backpackers was the valuable information about transportation/hotel/best view yet affordable. Japan is well-known to be expensive country for foreigners. So Hyunwoo and Hoseok tried their best to save money by cutting unneccessary expenses.

They survived two days there visiting various places like palaces and temples by morning, Ueno Park to see cherry blossom trees along the park, Meguro River, then Marunouchi Illumination in the afternoon and stay until dark then returns to their rent place, planning for tomorrow's visit. 

That morning, when Hyunwoo woke up to wash his face, he saw ethereal beauty was backing him from their usual traditional stoned-sink. Hyunwoo didn't know where did that word of "ethereal beauty" came from since all that he could see was the backside of that person, who had slender figure and prominent neck profile from behind. He has soft black hair flowing in motion, followed his movement in attempt to get rid of water in his face. His long and slender fingers gripped the rim of the stoned sink firmly yet gracefully. Hyunwoo froze in his place. He wanted to give some privacy and back to his room but the view in front of him made him unable to move anywhere. Dang, Hyunwoo cursed to himself. He is a man! This person in front of him is a man too! Why am I like a fool freezing in place like this??

As if that person sensed someone watching him, he turned his head to the back and see Hyunwoo was staring at him in unreadable look in his face. That person who looked younger than himself smiled, showing his impeccable pearly white teeth and plump lips. "Do you want to use this? I'm sorry for taking too long. I do enjoy washing my face after a long trip." he asked in English and slowly backed off from the sink and walked closer to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo stuttered in English, "Uh, um, no, I--it, it's okay. I can wait. Just--just take your time," Hyunwoo grunted inside. Why am I like this?

That man laughed. It was a beautiful laugh. "Ah ...Koreans too? Hi, my name is Lee Taemin. Just call me Taemin." He gave his hand with a wide smile.

Hyunwoo scratched his head. He shook Taemin's hand and smiled. "Yes, I am. I am Son Hyunwoo. You can call me Hyunwoo. Mm, Taemin-ssi, how old are you?"

"Oh, I was born in 1990. And Hyunwoo-ssi?" Taemin asked.

"I am older than you. I was 89 liner."

"Oh, so can I just call you with hyung? Hyunwoo hyung?" Taemin asked with his bright eyes.

Hyunwoo nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. So, Taemin-ah , are you new here? I've just seen you today."

Taemin nodded. "Hyung, I would love to chat with you. Mmm, but right now my stomach was a mess. I have to do my morning ritual, haha. Do you want to have breakfast together hyung? I have instant ramyeon. I am very good making ramyeon.We can continue our chat while having breakfast together?" 

"Sounds fun. So .. eum, go get your ritual first, Taemin-ah." Hyunwoo awkwardly replied.

Taemin laughed. He reached again Hyunwoo's hand in a brave manner. "Nice to meet you, Hyunwoo hyung ..."

Hyunwoo could never forget that beautiful smile he gave. It was too bright and Hyunwoo felt flattered yet dizzy. He couldn't comprehend what happened to him ...

In two amazing weeks in Japan, Hyunwoo and Hoseok got closer with Taemin. He joined them in their adventure in Japan which was an advantage since Taemin had known so much about Japan. He was more like a guide tour for them. He took them to see temples and palaces, cheap restaurant but with amazing taste, shared stories ( he was also a backpacker. Hyunwoo had just known that Taemin was a college student majoring in anthropology and his hobby as a traveler really supported his study), and shared expenses together. But for Hyunwoo, he was much more than that. Hyunwoo started to have a feeling towards Taemin. He didn't understand about himself. All of his life he knew he liked and loved women. He dated nad had relationship with various women before. So his interest in Taemin was making him uneasy. He didn't hate the idea of having interest in male but it was just weird. But as Hyunwoo tried to shush that feeling away, it was getting stronger every time he looked into Taemin's eyes and he found himself admiring Taemin's smile. And Taemin, he seemed to be a person who knew exactly what he wanted. He approached Hyunwoo bravely and threw his charm every time he could. He did it in subtle and intense way that even Hoseok could feel it. 

"Are you both dating or something?" Hoseok once asked Hyunwoo about Taemin.

"We're not!" Hyunwoo protested.

He hoped he was convincing. More like to himself. Because now, he was standing under cherry blossom tree, holding Taemin by his waist, Taemin's hands clung onto his neck. Taemin's pink hoodie covered his head. His lips were pressed into Taemin softly yet passionately while his brain asked for explanation, his heart was beating faster and faster. They stood under the shade of cherry blossom tree while the wind was blowing, sending cherry blossom petals all over them who were exchanging their passion and confusion into a long and deep kiss ...

They made a further progress while Hyunwoo was still in denial and Hoseok was in confusion seeing his friend acted strangely while Taemin was a freely and passionate soul who wanted to be loved. He showed his heart to Hyunwoo who hesitated but gave in all the way. Taemin showed Hyunwoo the art of love shared between men while himself offered all of him that night to Hyunwoo in a cheap hostel, two blocks away from their rented place ...

Today, they spent their time in the park, watching foreigners and local people shared moments or just taking pictures around cherry blossom trees. Hyunwoo's hands were warm and holding Taemin's firmly. They sat in a bench comfortably.

"Hyung," Taemin turned his head to Hyunwoo.

"Hm?" Hyunwoo replied.

"This is such a romantic way to spend the day ..."

Hyunwoo didn't understand what he meant with that. He only listened. Taemin seemed to think about something. 

"Can I request something before you go back to Korea?" Taemin now brought their hands closer to his left chest.

Hyunwoo watched his gesture in silent. He then looked at Taemin. " Yes?" 

Taemin looked deep into Hyunwoo's eyes. His eyes were full of questions, adoration and love. Hyunwoo would never forget when he said in shaky tone yet firm, " Remember me ... whenever you look at cherry blossom tree ... as I will remember you, hyung."

Hyunwoo was quiet. He stroked Taemin's cheek in a gentle way then he pulled Taemin's hands and kissed them softly. " Always ... "

It was a silent farewell for both of them as Hyunwoo knew that Taemin, with his passion for his hobby and study would make him unable to stay longer in a place while Hyunwoo who was reaching for his dream in advertising required him to have a steady place and time. They knew that this relationship would only last 3 weeks as much as cherry blossom festival ...

It was an adventure anyway ...

Hyunwoo and Hoseok came back to Korea with a mixed up feeling and Hyunwoo's life would never be the same again after he met Taemin...

*******

Present day 

"Hyung!" Taemin approached Kihyun and Hyunwoo who were facing each other. He smiled widely. 

Kihyun was blank. He didn't know how to react. While he was facing Hyunwoo, he saw a weird look in Hyunwoo's face. A mixture of guilt, confused and longing. Maybe Kihyun was imagining things. Maybe it was because he was stressed enough or maybe he was crazy thinking that Hyunwoo was happy to see his ex again ...

Hyunwoo seemed to lose his words. But he was finally able to speak. He stood and greeted him in friendly way. Taemin bowed to him and shook his hands. "Hyung, it's been a long time ..."

Hyunwoo only smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Ah, Kihyun-ah ... I want you to meet--" Hyunwoo couldn't finish his words as Kihyun already stood up and smiled in a forced way, "Yes, we've met before hyung. Hi Taemin-ssi. It's nice to see you. What a coincidence."

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow. "You did? When? You didn't tell me about that."

Kihyun just shrugged. "I guess it's not that important ... It's just such a mere coincidence, hyung."

Taemin grinned. The groom was jealous of him ... 

Taemin said in considerate way. " He is right, hyung. We've met before. But I guess he was tired that time so he forgot to tell you. Or maybe because I was just an aquintance of yours he's not familiar with." He smiled.

Hyunwoo just nodded. He could feel Kihyun's anxiety and jealousy tone. Did he know something about me and Taemin? He thought to himself.

They looked at each other in an awkward way. Hyunwoo wanted to ask Taemin to sit down but he could sense the unwillingness from Kihyun and Taemin looked like he wanted to tell so many things but he was holding himself when he saw Kihyun's gloomy expression. 

Minhyuk, Hoseok and Hyungwon came as a rescue. But they also looked like they wanted to scream out loud. Except Hyungwon who curiously looking at Taemin. "You ... we've met before right? You were the guy in that wedding venue right?"

Taemin nodded cheerfully. Minhyuk looked like he was about to say something but Hoseok already stepped on his feet. "Wha--" Minhyuk kept his words as he saw Hoseok glared at him.

"We ... are not sitting down?" Hyungwon asked nonchalantly.

Hyunwoo sighed with relief. He nodded and politely asked Taemin to sit with them. Kihyun, reluctantly, sat down. He didn't bother to look at Hyunwoo or Taemin. Hoseok and Minhyuk glared to each other with different meaning while Hyungwon smiled innocently and started to ask many things about Taemin. That night when they met, no one bothered to tell Hyungwon about Taemin who confessed as Hyunwoo's ex because everyone was in a deep shock and subtly tried to comfort Kihyun who kept rubbing his temple on the way home. 

Unknown to Hyunwoo, Kihyun watched every gesture he made in front of Taemin. Hyunwoo looked calm yet there was a hint of nervous he saw in his voice and eyes. His movements projected some kind of longing, like Hyunwoo obviously tried to look calm and collected but the gaze in his eyes, moved from Kihyun to Taemin and vice versa, showed an unreadable emotion hidden in his cool appearance.

Kihyun felt like his chest was going to explode from jealousy and sadness. He never felt like this, feeling bitter and unwanted. He felt inferior in front of Taemin who looked so perfect together side by side with Hyunwoo. Kihyun didn't want to know their story but his brain demanded explanation. He tried to push it far away but the more he tried, he felt more hurtful it was. He knew he needed explanation but Yoo Kihyun, proud as he ever was, he kept it all inside and acted cool ... 

"That day we haven't got any deal right for my friend's wedding venue? Can we er, discuss about it now? Now that both the grooms are here?" Hyungwon, that inconsiderate brat yet feeling proud to be useful for his friend, tried to bargain with Taemin once again. If only he did that knowing who Taemin was, Kihyun would've slapped him and kicked him back to Gwangju, Kihyun cursed in his mind. 

Taemin chuckled. "Whooah, straight to the point, Hyungwon-ssi. I'm afraid I can't do so much about it. It's not like I don't want to but I work there as consultant and PR."

"You work where?" Hyunwoo still didn't get the explanation how his friends and fiance ever met Taemin before.

"A wedding Event Organizer, hyung." Taemin answered politely.

"Event Organizer? It doesn't sound like ... er you, " Hyunwoo, almost too cheerful commented, but seeing Kihyun's glomy expression suddenly lowered his voice down. He glanced at Kihyun who was absent-minded playing with the hem of his jacket.

"Ah, yes. An event organizer was fun, hyung. I can meet a lot of people and their tradition. And requires travelling a lot. I say, why not?" Taemin explained with a smile in his lips.

Hyunwoo nodded. It sounds just like you, Taemin-ah, he thought to himself. 

"There's really nothing that you can do to help us? Even a little?" Hyungwon, persistent as he was, still asked Taemin.

Kihyun glared at him but Chae Hyungwon didn't even realize. His eyes fixed on Taemin, waiting for his answer. Minhyuk and Hoseok already lost their voice, watching the whole situation just like a cable television drama.

Taemin smiled mysteriously. " I could have one idea, Hyungwon-ssi. But, I need something in return ..."

Hoseok was about to throw up, Minhyuk wiped his sweat while chanting words like mantra in his head, Hyungwon widened his eyes, interested. "What is that?"

Taemin turned his gaze to Kihyun, who was looking at him now. "I want to have meeting again with Kihyun-ssi personally."

Hyunwoo cleared his throat nervously while Hoseok cried inside his mind. Minhyuk was so pale ( he unconsciously pinched Hoseok's arm who sat beside him) and Hyungwon clapped his hands in joyful manner. "It's easy .. right, Kihyunnie?"

Yoo Kihyun, stared at Taemin in darkest way ever possible. He didn't realize it but seeing a bit of smug expression in Taemin's face, he scoffed and said confidently, "Yes. Let's do that, why not? As long as I can good price and a place to wed." he smiled, tried to look triumphant over Taemin, but to no avail as he saw Taemin smiled to Hyunwoo with his rosy plump lips. 

You want a war, Taemin-ssi? You've got one, Kihyun grunted inside.

******

At Hyunwoo and Kihyun's apartment ...

Kihyun threw his jacket harshly to laundry basket in their bedroom. Hyunwoo followed him behind. "Explain that, Kihyun!"

Kihyun didn't even bother to look. He opened the closet but was held by Hyunwoo who was looking at him in anger. He knew so well that Hyunwoo, despite his cool and calm nature, when he was insulted or disrespected, his beastly nature would show up. Kihyun knew what he did earlier in the restaurant aggravated Hyunwoo, who tried his best to contain his anger in front of their friends. Kihyun would not admit that it was his mistake instead he justified himself that what he did was a normal reaction. So Kihyun glared at Hyunwoo. 

"Yoo Kihyun," Hyunwoo growled.

"I didn't need to explain anything! So what? I have every right to say anything I want whether you like it or not!" Kihyun snapped.

Hyunwoo grabbed Kihyun's wrist and pulled him closer. He spoke in a very low tone, " That's it?? Your explanation is only that you have every single right to say anything you want?! Even snapped without reason to Mihyuk and Hoseok you said it's something normal??!"

Kihyun was loking at Hyunwoo in anger. 

It was after they met Taemin in the cafe. They continued to search for guest souvenirs. It was a unhappy situation when Kihyun sulked all the way and Hyunwoo was preoccupied by his encounter with Taemin and thousand questions about Kihyun's encounter with Taemin. He kept quiet all the way. Hyungwon was busy choosing the souvenirs while Hoseok and Minhyuk had secret conversation as they walked slowly behind their friends. Kihyun didn't bother to join Hyungwon. He just nodded to every selection that Hyungwon showed and tried to avoid Hyunwoo's eyes or touch when they walked. Hyunwoo, who was lost in his mind, soon began to realize Kihyun's behavior and tried calmly to approach him. He tried to win over his nervousness by comforting his fiance. But seeing his effort was only repaid with Kihyun's cold behavior, he started to be quiet and didn't say anything again throughout their hunting. 

Kihyun, who was sulking, got more irritated and anxious. He completely lost his mood to do anything. After hunting about two hours, they had dinner at a restaurant. 

Minhyuk, who couldn't sit in silent situation started to open a conversation. "Ah, Kihyunnie, I think that the aromatic scent was a perfect souvenir for wedding guests. I mean you love nice scent so it kinds of represent you."

Kihyun gave a little nod and busy looking at his meal. Minhyuk's face turned into sad. He looked over Hoseok who looked at him in unreadable expression. Even Hyungwon glanced worriedly to Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo saw the whole situation tried his best to express his enthusiasm about Minhyuk's idea. "I think it's nice. I agree with you, Minhyukkie. It seems a good and decent souvenir. Right, Kihyun-ah?"

Kihyun scoffed unconsciously. 

Hyunwoo furrowed his brow in disagree look in his face. "Kihyun-ah .."

Kihyun didn't know what's got into his mind. Or maybe he knew. And it was all because of that freaking Taemin! And now that Hyunwoo seemed to be worry about Minhyuk's feeling rather than his fiance's feeling made him furious.

"Yes, yes. Minhyuk is right. Minhyuk is nice. Minhyuk-Minhyuk and Minhyuk! It's all about Minhyuk, isn't it? It's always about him! I start to have deep question here. Why not marrying him instead of me, hyung?? He obviously knew you better! And matches you so damn well! He's prettier than me, right?? That's why he's your ideal type. Tall, thin, and f****** pretty like that Taemin!" Kihyun snapped.

"Yoo Kihyun!" Hyunwoo snapped back.

They were yelling so loud. At the moment there was no sound except their own breathing. People who are eating, now watching them. Minhyuk's face was so shocked and about to cry. Hoseok who saw it, said calmly to all. "I think we need to end our meal here...the owner and people in this restaurant are watching us now..." 

Hyungwon cleared his throat and stood up, "I'll pay now, " his hands were held by Hyunwoo who said tiredly, " I will pay." He then stood up and went to cashier.

Kihyun, frustratedly, grabbed his bag and started to walk outside restaurant. Minhyuk was startled and chased him leaving Wonho and Hyungwon who were still in deep shock.

"Kihyunnie! Kihyunnie! Wait!" he shouted.

They were outside and heading towards parking lot.

Kihyun walked faster and now Minhyuk who was behind him, grabbed his wrist. "Kihyun!"

Kihyun turned to him and yelled, "What?!!"

Kihyun startled. He satred at Kihyun in disbelief. "What--why are you like this? Kihyunnie .." he stuttered.

Kihyun gritted his teeth. He was pointing at Minhyuk. "You. It's because of you, Lee Minhyuk! I-- tsk, just tell me, how long have you been friends with Hyunwoo hyung?!"

Minhyuk was shocked. "W--wh--Kihyun, what do you mean? Could you please calm down now?"

"Just answer me!!" Kihyun now shouted to him frustrated.

Minhyuk's face was gloomy. "Kihyunnie ... you knew how long Hyunwoo hyung and I were friends. What is it, Kihyunnie?"

From behind, Hyunwoo, Hoseok and Hyungwon were running towards them.

"Now, tell me the truth! For all those times and years, have you had any relationship with Hyunwoo hyung?"

Minhyuk's mouth was dropped. He seemed to lose words to say.

"Can not say anything? Why? Because it's right??" Kihyun asked in harsh tone.

"Yoo Kihyun, stop!" Hoseok who heard everything tried to stop him and now walked closer.

Kihyun glared at him. Hyunwoo who saw him, took a deep breath. "Baby, let's just ... be calm and .." he hadn't had chance to finish his words as Kihyun already barked, " Don't baby me, hyung! Answer me, Minhyuk! You like Hyunwoo hyung right since the beginning? Waiting for your chance now to snatch him?"

"Yoo Kihyun!" This time Hoseok snapped. He couldn't stand it anymore. He walked towards Kihyun and stood face to face to him no.

"I love you Kihyun-ah as my little brother. But what you are doing now, is overreacting. Can't you see how Minhyukkie is trembling now?" he pointed at Minhyuk whose body was trembling a bit. Minhyuk was not a weak person but he was a sensitive one. He could be savage and wild but underneath, he was so soft and fragile. He was an over-feeler in the group, right after Hoseok.

"You chose his side, hyung? You must've known all along his relationship with Hyunwoo hyung right? You knew everything! Even about Lee Taemin! Why don't you tell me now that he was in relationship with Hyunwoo hyung back then and who f****** who knows maybe now they're still?!" 

Hoseok was about to answer when he saw Hyunwoo came closer.

Now, a firm grip was placed in Kihyun's shoulders. Hyunwoo who stood behind, moved and now towering over Kihyun with his deep look and low voice. "Stop it. I have explained to you many times. Now, like it or not, just shut your mouth and let's get home!"

Kihyun stared back at him in anger. They were exchanging glare now. Minhyuk now was sobbing quietly. Hyunwoo who heard that took a deep breath. He glanced over Minhyuk who was being comforted by Hoseok. "Hoseok-ah, please take him home. I'll get Hyungwon back home now."

Hyungwon who heard his name was flinched and smiled awkwardly, "I'm fine hyung .. I'll just .." he tried to say he was not going to join this angry couple in the car for his ride back home but Hyunwoo cut him in and said in firm tone, "No. You come with us. " And if Hyunwoo already said in that kind of tone meant only one. Nobody shouldn't reject it by all means.

"O--okay. " Hyungwon nodded and walked to the car who was opened remotely by Hyunwoo.

Kihyun was staring at the ground and turned his body to the car. He walked in the passenger side with a harsh slam of car door. Hyunwoo sighed heavily and said to Minhyuk, " Please forgive him, Minhyukkie. Today wasn't a best day for him, I guess." He smiled weakly.

Minhyuk, with a subsided sobbing, nodded and smiled, "It's fine hyung. I guess the monster is unleashed because of that ..."

"Taemin." Hoseok continued Minhyuk's words with a worried expression.

Hyunwoo only nodded eventhough his mind was racing with question about how did Minhyuk knew about Taemin ( whom he secretly avoided to talk about to Minhyuk back in his college days so Minhyuk only assumed he had built a secret relationship with someone) and said weakly, "I'll explain all to Kihyun tonight. Just get home and have rest... don't get hard feeling on him, ok?"

"No, I love you hyung, And I love him. It's only a small matter. I'm fine you know." Minhyuk smiled widely as of he wanted to show that he was fine.

Hyunwoo said his gratitude and waved to them before he walked and entered the car.

Hyunwoo sat quiety and kept the steer in his grip. He glanced to Kihyun beside him and to Hyungwon from driver's mirror who was sitting uncomfortably now. "Kihyun ..." he spoke after some quiet time.

Kihyun purposely looked outside, didn't even bother to reply. Hyungwon cleared his throat. Hyunwoo sighed and said, "Alright. Let's talk about it at home. Hyungwonnie, don't worry we'll get you home safe and sound."

Hyungwon gave an "ok" sign and he looked outside the window. 

Back to present time .. 

Kihyun was looking at Hyunwoo in anger. He gritted his teeth and spoke, " Don't I have every right to say what's on my mind?? Do I need to explain everything to you? Isn't it you the one that kept everything from me? You didn't even tell me about Lee f*****g Taemin! Am I supposed to have heart attack every time someone I didn't know came and said that they were your ex? "

Hyunwoo's eyes widened. So Kihyun already knew about him."Is that because of him? Lee Taemin? I could explain everything to you now."

"It's not about him only hyung! It's about all! About you and Minhyuk too."

"What about me and Minhyuk??!" Hyunwoo voice got higher.

"You know what! Don't act like a dumb. You know what I meant."

Hyunwoo's jaw clenched and hardened. He let out a deep sigh. "It was a ridiculous question which I didn't think I should answer to these!"

Kihyun's face darkened. "Sure. You never wanted to care about anything! Not me or our relationship. If it was okay with you hanging around with Minhyuk who still loves you or vice versa, you better think hard about our wedding hyung!"

"Who said I don't care!! I did care! I did everything you asked for this relationship! For this wedding to happen! What more do you need from me, Yoo Kihyun?!" Hyunwoo was angry now. His eyes were dark and full of anger. He was like this when being provoked.

Kihyun, who couldn't contain his anger, turned his face away. He felt so hurt now. He didn't want to see Hyunwoo now. "Whatever you say hyung." He waved his hand and turned his body toward their bedroom door. 

Hyunoo held his hands firmly and said, "We haven't finished talking!"

Kihyun stopped his way and said in frustrated voice, "You know how useless if we talk in this condition, hyung. I want to go out now. I want to think." He then wriggled his hand free and walked away after Hyunwoo let his hands away. Hyunwoo knew that even they talk about this in anger and confusion, it wasn't going to solve anything. So he let Kihyun went away. He heard footsteps towards the living room door and door slamming followed. Hyunwoo sighed heavily and started to undress. He went to bathroom and took a shower, tried to calming himself down before Kihyun returned.

*****

Kihyun walked aimlessly for about one hour and stopped at a food stall. He ordered some hotteok, soondae and soju. He sat down and enjoyed the smell of the food around him. His mind wandered to what happened these days. No one told him that wedding preparation was hard. No one told him about the anxiety and uneasiness he felt when his wedding day got closer. How he got less and less confidence about everything and being super-sensitive about anything. He didn't even feel like having sex with Hyunwoo nowadays which was really an unimaginable to think that he could resist Hyunwoo's sexiness and all things about him that drove him mad and mostly horny all the time ... 

Kihyun shook his head and tried to clear it. Try to reevaluate his behavior and everything. But now everything seemed blurry and shaky. He just didn't what to do. 

Suddenly a light touch on his shoulder made him startled. He quickly turned to see who touched him.

"Kihyun-ssi." In front of him, Jota was standing and smiled.

"Oh, well hi Jota-ssi. Wow, what a coincidence." Kihyun abruptly stood up and bowed. 

Jota bowed too and scratched the back of his head. "Ah yes. I was walking around to get snack after a photo shoot around this area."

Kihyun exclaimed, "Oh. Well you must join me now. I have ordered some."

Jota scratched his head again. " Is it alright?"

"What do you mean is it alright? Of course it's alright."

Jota smiled. "I mean, I don't want to leave bad impression with your .. fiance if he by any chance saw us here.." He spoke innocently.

Kihyun snorted. "Bad impression? That rosy-plump lip guy who was a bad impression!" Kihyun started to pour his drink who was served a minute ago. 

Jota ordered some additional snack and more soju for them. It's not like he was planning to make Kihyun drunk and perhaps .. it would somehow end up in his bed .. but he felt like this was a good time to make an approach to that sweet tiny man who captured his attention when he introduced himself at first time.

"Something not right?" he asked casually while pouring his soju and snacked on his fried octopus.

Kihyun who was munching his hotteok, scoffed and unfortunately made him choked. Jota, with all his strength, held his laughter and patted Kihyun's back soothingly. After he was fine, Kihyun gave him "ok" sign and drank soju again.

They were engaged in light conversation and talked about upcoming wedding photo shoot session. Kihyun was thinking where to go when Jota's legs accidentally brushed to his under the table. Kihyun sensed a light brush but he shushed his weird feeling and began to whine about wedding things. Jota was an excellent listener who listened every word he said and nodded sympathetically. Jota even shared his stories about his clients who mostly are couples and their struggles. He comforted Kihyun in a way that Kihyun didn't understand but strangely he was comfortable around Jota now.

"Jota-sii..mm..what's your age?" Kihyun slurred as the alcohol started to work.

Jota chuckled. " I am 91 liners. And you Kihyun-ssi?"

Kihyun closed his eyes for a moment and answered, " I am 90 liners. Soo ... I can call you Jota? Just Jota? And .. y--you .. must call me ... hyung .."

Jota smiled. "Anything for you ..hyung .." he replied under his breath. So softly and he was sure Kihyun didn't even listen to his words now as he started to look drowsy. Couple minutes later, Kihyun was asleep on the table. 

Jota gulped his last glass of soju and his eyes fixed on Kihyun. Even in his sleeping/drunk state, he was so pretty, Jota thought to himself. 

Jota's mind played many different scenarios. Shall I return him home? Or take him to my apartment? Maybe, we can spend some quality time? He was considering options he had in his hand now ..

Meanwhile Hyunwoo, who had waited Kihyun to return for about three hours, felt worry and started to search for him. He drove around with his car. Where did he go? He grunted inside.

Hyunwoo's eyes searched in his right and left side. After a while, he accidentally saw someone familiar. He looked just like my wedding photographer, Hyunwoo thought.

He saw the man was lifting someone's face who sat opposite of him. 

Hyunwoo's heart beat faster as he saw that "someone" wore same clothes with Kihyun ... and his appearance from behind just like Kihyun ... and that flirty photographer knew his Kihyun .. 

Hyunwoo hurriedly parked his car and ran towards them in furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send your love for Showki!  
> /wink


	6. Rekindled

Kihyun was walking around in sulky face. He followed the man in front of him who energetically showing every wedding accessories in the bridal shops they were visiting. His mind was chanting nice words in order to hold him from strangling this man to death who has those sinful rosy plump lips. 

Yoo Kihyun, man of pride, had to swallow his pride and followed his best friend Chae Hyungwon's crazy idea which was to ask the help of none other than Lee Taemin, Hyunwoo's ex-boyfriend.

Yoo Kihyun might've lost his mind when he agreed that deal.

He was surely that desperate ...

As if he knew he had been summoned, Taemin popped his head out from a pile of antique cutlery, which made the shop assistant held his chest in shock due to how close this customer breaking their merchandise, and grinned widely, " Kihyunnie, I'm hungry. Let's eat!"

Yoo Kihyun would make sure to strangle this man on the way and threw his body in Han River. Choking him to death with chicken wings and made it looked like an eating accident was not a bad idea either. He smiled devilishly, amused by his own thought.

After finding a nice spot, Kihyun sat with Taemin.

While Taemin was busy scanning the menu, he's looking at Taemin curiously. 

Hyunwoo didn't say too much about what happened between him and Taemin. It's simply that they dated. How far or how deep Hyunwoo's feeling towards Taemin was never been explained. Hyunwoo only said that it was past and what he wanted now was to have a happy marriage with Kihyun in the present and in the future. 

Sighing, Kihyun recalled the fight he had with Hyunwoo two days ago. That "incident" with Jota was still portrayed clearly in his mind ... 

 

Two days ago ... 

Kihyun didn't exactly remember what went on that night. He only did remember eating snacks and drinking soju while his wedding photographer was looking at him in awe, listening to every crap he uttered and smiled to comfort him. Next he could remember was that he passed out and everything went blank. 

He woke up in the morning in his bed. He didn't really remember how he could get back to his and Hyunwoo's apartment. He was wearing clean Tshirt and boxer. He knew it was Hyunwoo who put those on. His mind wandered to reason why he had fight with Hyunwoo. A slight of guilt emerged in his heart. He tried to think clearly but his stomach content seemed to emerge also as the rising of his conscience. Kihyun ran to the toilet hastily.

When he was resting himself by leaning against bathtub, Hyunwoo appeared. He had unreadable look in his face, looking straight to Kihyun and said nothing. Kihyun, feeling weak, tried to get up but staggered and fell on Hyunwoo's arms who caught him right on time. 

"I've made breakfast for us. Do you have any appetite now?" Hyunwoo, calmly guided Kihyun back to their bed. After helping Kihyun to sit, he sat next to Kihyun.

Kihyun shook his head. "I think I only need bitter coffee." 

Hyunwoo nodded but he didn't leave. He only observed every Kihyun's movement. "Kihyun-ah, do you remember what happened last night?" Hyunwoo suddenly asked.

Kihyun rubbed his temple, tried to remember. But at the end, he just shook his head. "No, hyung. I just ... remembered drinking soju and eating hotteok. Other than that-oh wait! I was with Jo-" Kihyun abruptly stopped his words, looking at Hyunwoo's eyes. Right. He was with Jota when he got drunk. 

Did something happen when he got drunk?

That night, Hyunwoo was running towards two guys that looked like his flirty wedding photographer and his Kihyun. He was fuming. Yes, he, Son Hyunwoo, a guy who was rarely getting mad at anything or anyone, was having a hard time seeing his wedding photographer sitting together with his fiance. And they were only sitting, actually.

Jota was lifting Kihyun's face, calling his name many times as the food stall almost closed. When he was lifting Kihyun's face, Hyunwoo who ran towards his direction, harshly grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch him." Hyunwoo growled.

As his hand was grabbed, he accidentally let Kihyun's face slipped but before Kihyun's face crash to wooden table, Jota managed to hold it with his other hand. 

There was an awkward silence between them. Jota was the one who broke the silence. "Can I, put his face on the table?" He asked with a calm voice.

Hyunwoo, realized he was being too dramatic, let go Jota's hand but quickly put his hands on Kihyun face. "I'll take care of him until here." Hyunwoo then positioned himself to carry Kihyun in piggyback style. 

When Kihyun's body almost slipped, Jota quickly held him and helped to put Kihyun in Hyunwoo's back. 

Hyunwoo said thanks with flat face and turned his body to leave. But before he left, he said in low voice without looking to the back. "Jota-ssi, I hope our relationship is kept at professional level.Don't get too close with my fiance." There's a highlighted word as Hyunwoo said 'my fiance', hoping Jota got the message. 

Jota didn't say anything. He only smiled eventhough Hyunwoo didn't see it. He was always a calm guy. He knew what to do in every situation and he felt in every word that Hyunwoo said, it was better if he kept his mouth shut. So he just watched as Hyunwoo and Kihyun disappeared from his sight.

At their apartment,

Hyunwoo carefully laid Kihyun on their bed. Gently, he took of Kihyun's clothes one by one leaving only his boxer. Kihyun shivered a little feeling the air conditioning in his exposed skin Hyunwoo quickly laid the clothes to cover his exposed skin and took clean T-shirt in their closet. When he turned his body to put on T-shirt to Kihyun, Kihyun had already sat and was looking at him. But his eyes were still dazed and drowsy. 

"Hyunwoo ... hyung ..." Kihyun slurred in such a cute way.

Hyunwoo who was worried, only chuckled. Despite his harsh words or acts, Kihyun was still his weakness. Especially if he wanted to be cute. He knew Hyunwoo would just agree to whatever he asked.

Kihyun was quiet for a moment then he laid down again. His arms and feet flapped around the sheet just like a bird tried to fly. 

"Hyuuung .... who is Lee--mmm--those plump lips he had I hate it so much--Taemin ?" 

Hyunwoo sighed. He had thought about this and now he knew he had to tell all to Kihyun. But he was also in doubt in his own feeling. So he just walked and laid beside Kihyun before putting the T-shirt in Kihyun's body that gave out his flirty chuckle. "Just tell me you want to touch me ..." Kihyun stroked Hyunwoo's manhood naughtily with his right foot.

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo growled, warning him. He wanted so badly to be intimate with Kihyun who had been avoiding his touch lately. But he didn't want to do it when one of them was not himself. Being drunk was one. "Stop doing that. I'm not going to touch you. Not when you're drunk like this." Hyunwoo caught Kihyun's foot and held it while looking at Kihyun.

"Mmmh, your loss. " Kihyun shrugged and flapping again. 

Hyunwoo stared at his face that was peaceful and adorned with that goofy smile in his lips. How he missed those lips. Hyunwoo sighed again. 

"Hyuuuuuung ... answer me ..." 

Hyunwoo laid himself beside Kihyun. He put his right hand below Kihyun's head and his left hand in Kihyun's waist. He positioned himself face to face by leaning to his right side. "He is my ex-lover, Kihyun .. it was so long time ago before I met you."

Kihyun replied with a hum. "Hmm ... ex lover ... how much you loved him back then?"

Hyunwoo put his thumb in Kihyun's lips and murmured to replace the thumb with his own lips. "Don't worry about him, Kihyun-ah. He was the past. Now I'm with you and I want to marry you and have a happy family with you. That's the most important thing to me now. So,can we stop talking about past now?"

Kihyun replied, "Mhhmp," and Hyunwoo chuckled seeing him tried to reply Hyunwoo's words with his lips sealed with Hyunwoo's lips.

"I love you. Please focus only on that."Hyunwoo now held Kihyun in his embrace, not waiting for his answer. 

And Kihyun just nodded and hummed softly. " I love you too, hyung. So-so-so much ... forgybkhshavsggacdcsksjlk ..." Now Kihyun's words totally incoherent as he fell to his deep slumber in Hyunwoo's arms.

 

Present 

"What do you want to order, Kihyunnie?" Taemin asked, getting Kihyun back to his mind now. 

Kihyun's eyes widened and asked back, "Uh-what?"

Taemin was staring at him and chuckled. " Am I that fascinating so you can't stop staring at me since we arrived here?" 

"Whaat? No, absolutely no. No! You're so not my type, sorry." Kihyun snorted, busy looking at the menu in his hand now.

"Hyunwoo hyung is yout type then?" Taemin, with his bright eyes, was asking curiously.

"Of course! Absolutely!" Kihyun closed the menu. He motioned the waitress and ordered his food.

Taemin laughed. "Yeah, who doesn't?" He said shortly and leaned to the chair. His eyes was looking at the place they were eating now. 

Kihyun tilted his head, like he was thinking something. He bit his lips. "Taemin-ssi ..."

Tamin turned his face to Kihyun who sat in front of him. "If you want to ask anything about me and Hyunwoo hyung, I'm more than welcome, Kihyunnie."

Kihyun's heart skipped a beat. It seemed that Taemin knew what's on his mind all along. So he cleared his throat, just to muster his strength and asked, "So ... care a bit to tell about you and Hyuwoo hyung?" 

Taemin stared at him intently and made Kihyun was uncomfortable. He hated to have to guess what's on someone's mind. 

"Sure." Taemin seemed to think for a while before he continued, " Hyunwoo hyung ... what shall I say about him? We met in Japan, Kihyunnie. We--I mean, I was attracted to him instantly." Taemin stopped and smiled to himself, " Who doesn't? With that goofy and innocent smile of him and should I mention his body--"

"--no. Don't." Kihyun cut Taemin's word.

Taemin smiled. He continued, "Short story to be told Kihyunnie, Hyunwoo hyung and I felt attraction towards each other even though that time he was positively straight man. I was his first boyfriend."

"Oh?" Kihyun didn't know this.

"You didn't know this? I thought you knew that Hyunwoo was straight like an arrow before he had this relationship with me."

"Of course I know he was straight before!" Kihyun retorted. Yet he felt anxious. He would've thought that Hyunwoo was a straight man before but he just never questioned that. When he met Hyunwoo, it's clearly Hyunwoo had feeling towards him even though it was Kihyun who made the first move. Kihyun dared to do that because he was sure Hyunwoo was gay. Or bi. So, he was not interested in guys before he met Taemin? 

Taemin observed Kihyuns expression. He leaned closer, "Did he tell you I was also his first--ehm sex experiment with a guy?" He whispered, too close. And Kihyun surely wanted to poke his fingers inside those pretty eyes.

Kihyun didn't answer. He pretended to be cool. It was a news for him. Taemin, that pretty guy was Hyunwoo's first gay love and -- Kihyun couldn't finish his thought as the waitress came bringing their food.

Taemin prepared his utensil and said in too cheerful voice, "Happy eating!" 

Kihyun didn't reply, only nodded. He ate his meal in silence. He had almost lost all his appetite when Taemin spoke in soft tone, "It was a lovely weeks, Kihyunnie. Full of love as cherry blossoms tree. But it only lasted for three weeks. He knew and I knew, this relationship could never be last for long. We--were too different. The attraction was mutual but nothing more than that. So we ended everything in peace and without any string attached." Taemin was staring at Kihyun again. He finally spoke with a serious tone, "When Hyunwoo had made his mind to marry someone, trust me, he is dead serious about his intention. And I'm sure you knew that too. He is serious about you, Kihyunnie."

"And I'm also serious about this relationship, Taemin-ssi." Kihyun said.

"Good. So, there's nothing to be worried about. There shouldn't be, right. He loves you so much and you love him. That's what you should put in mind." Taemin finished his word with a wink. 

Kihyun blushed. Not because that wink. No. He was blushed of his embarrassment. How did this prick knew his anxiety? He, someone who had just met with Kihyun, knew that Kihyun was feeling over worried about his relationship with Hyunwoo. Feeling doubtful for each other's feeling as the wedding getting closer and closer.

His appetite came back again as his the heaviness in his heart started to decrease. Kihyun still pretended to cool but he, surprisingly, enjoyed his day with Taemin. Taemin was a nice person to be around. He showed all things that Kihyun needed to know about wedding day and what he should buy or not. At the end of the day, Taemin said as they were enjoying bubble tea near a fountain after half of day walking around.

"You know, Kihyunnie, This is my ultimate goal why I want to take you around. Beside clearing things between us--which I hope it was clear enough-- I want to suggest you something."

"Yes ? I'm listening." Kihyun said without making any eye contact.

Taemin chuckled. He tilted Kihyun's face with his hands. "Hey!" Kihyun slapped his hands. Not so hard. Just a friendly warning.

"I didn't know how much your budget is. But let me give my advice. You know that outdoor wedding is famous abroad?"

"Outdoor wedding? As in our own house? But I don't have house!" Kihyun sighed. 

Taemin was thinking for a while. "It doesn't always have to be at home. It could somewhere but not inside the building. Now all you need to do was getting the permit letter and prepare budget if its location is in public place. Like on a restaurant near a port, you know at night with candle lights and lampions, traditional Korean house near Chungmuro station or in a pension near countryside. There are a lot of options and it was cheaper than renting a venue." Taemin's eyes were glowing now. 

Kihyun nodded. He was thinking. It actually was a good idea. Imagine his wedding at night under lampions or candle lights, or at day in a countryside with flowers and greenery view, or having wedding near traditional Korean house. It was far from formal and don't know why but it sounds like Kihyun and Hyunwoo. 

"You are thinking about it, aren't you? I mean, let's check on those places on Ipad and when you're home, discuss it with Hyunwoo hyung. If any of you agree, I will do what I can to find someone I know to book the place. Considering it is so sudden. Normal people usually book wedding venue a year before." Taemin chuckled.

"Yeah, we're not normal. We delay it because the wedding venue that we want is too expensive. The owner has increased the rent so we cancel it." Kihyun was digging his satchel bag and pulled out his Ipad. 

Together they observed some pictures of outdoor wedding. Kihyun was so excited and he expressed it by saying 'ooh-aah' everytime he found a nice wedding photo that were shot in those places. Taemin was even more fascinated seeing Kihyun's cute expression that he held along after their first meeting.

"Now I know why Hyunwoo hyung likes you, Kihyunnie." Taemin spoke in amused tone.

"Eh?" Kihyun, who was still lost in his Ipad, looking at Taemin in quizzical look.

"You're a ... whimsical person .." Taemin trailed his words as he was in a deep thinking, " Whimsical in sense of, your true personality and the personality you want to show to others."

"Wow, you're a tarot reader now?" Kihyun asked, more in sassy way.

"Ha. I'm serious. You act cold but you are actually a warm person. You act haughty but you do have humble heart that's willing to learn anything in order to change if you lack something. You act so fierce yet you are a cute person." After saying this, Kihyun quickly threw scrunched up tissue to Taemin.

"Shut up. I'm not cute!"

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!" Kihyun retorted.

"No matter what you say, you are cute! Probably the cutest person on earth! You were born cute and probably crying cutely when you were born!" 

As the last sentence Taemin had said, there was a silence. Before Taemin and Kihyun broke into a big laughter. A long laughter until two of them had to wipe their tears away. After some time, while catching their breath, Taemin was looking into Kihyun's eyes and said, "Like I said earlier, now I know why Hyunwoo hyung likes you. We may not know each other. But seeing you, I know you have a good heart and Hyunwoo hyung deserves you as you do."

Kihyun smiled. 

It wasn't a bad day anyway ... 

\------------------------------- @@@@ ----------------------------

Kihyun was walking around the corner of a dark alley. He didn't really realize it because his mind was still preoccupied with his day with Taemin. He's not bad person. In fact, not at all. Kihyun felt like his jealousy started to fade away towards Taemin. While he was still in his deep thought, he didn't realize that there were four men following him from behind. Giving code to each other, they managed to block Kihyun's way in an alley.

Kihyun was startled and tried to back away but he was surrounded from all side. He looked at them in unreadable look.

"What do you want?" Kihyun asked to one of them, only to recognize one of them was the guy who threatened him and Hyunwoo in the restaurant couple days ago.

"Well, well, well. This pretty boy walking alone, huh? Where's your big boyfriend? Tired of having fun with you?" Hansoo, one of the guy in the restaurant parking lot, spat and spoke with a smirk in his face.

Kihyun didn't reply. His eyes were scanning the situation and how he could get out. he knew these guys were trouble. They didn't intent to take his money. More like abused him or more than that. Watching in amusement, Hansoo spoke. " You guys are one of the reason my sister couldn't get married until now!" 

"What?" Kihyun was shocked but before he asked anything else, Hansoo lunged towards him and made him stumble. The others were watching in mocking sounds and faces while Kihyun tried to evade every swing Hansoo aimed to him. One swing was easily to be dodged, but as they struggled on the ground, one of Hansoo's friend grabbed Kihyun's feet, made Kihyun unable to move away. When he held Hansoo's hands, the other started to attack him. Kicking his stomach and legs. Kihyun reacted by letting Hansoo's hands away to hold his stomach, but instead he got a fist on his face. Twice. He tried to hit Hansoo but the pain started to take him away. He then positioned himself in fetus position to protect himself from another attack. It was about half an hour they let go their steam towards Kihyun's small body. Kihyun was in a verge of unconscious when one of them shouted. There were another sounds of people fought but Kihyun couldn't see clearly because the blood in his temple had blurred his vision. He whimpered in pain and after some times, there were no sounds as the attackers were running away. Kihyun kept himself in fetus position. 

Suddenly a gentle voice called him. "Kihyun! Kihyun!"

Kihyun couldn't answer. He wanted to but his tongue felt like trapped in his own mouth and he had no energy left to answer. So he just closed his eyes, hoping that the pain would just go away ..... 

 

************************************************************** 

Hyunwoo hurriedly ran to the corridor in the hospital. His heart was about to explode when he got a call that Kihyun was attacked and had a pretty serious injury. He wanted to cry but he tried to hold himself. Hoseok, Minhyuk and Jooheon followed him along. Trailed behind him. They were in shock and spoke nothing during their way to the hospital. Hoseok was softly crying. Minhyuk held him all the way. Jooheon was quiet and took heavy breath. No one spoke anything as they saw how much Hyunwoo held himself from smashing things or shouting. Every muscle in Hyunwoo was tense. He held his breath as his mind was chanting Kihyun's name. 

After meeting the doctor, Hyunwoo saw Jota standing in the corridor. He had a bruise in his face. The doctor had put a plaster in his temple and lips. He was startled when he saw Hyunwoo but then he nodded. 

Hyunwoo walked towards him and asked in repressed anger. "What happened?"

Jota took a deep breath. "Hyunwoo-ssi, calm down. He--he was attacked by some men. I and my friends had just finished our meeting. When we were walking around, I saw someone lying on the ground with some men kicking him incessantly. So me and my friends tried to help. We managed to make those guys stop and they ran away. But when I wanted to check the man's condition, I recognized him as your fiance .. so I called you .."

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. The imagination of Kihyun being kicked brutally was aggravating him. "Did you see who attacked him?" Hyunwoo asked in low voice. Full of anger.

Jota shook his head. "I'm sorry. We didn't recognize any of them. I was focused on helping your fiance."

Hyunwoo nodded. He took a deep breath. He said thanks ( for the second time to Jota in a week, even Hyunwoo was surprised) and walked closer to the room where Kihyun was now. He opened the door slowly and saw Hyungwon and Changkyun were already inside. Changkyun's eyes were watery and red. Hyungwon only nodded as Hyunwoo walked closer.

There laid his Kihyun .. in bandaged body from his face to his hands and his legs. Hyunwoo felt his legs shaky at the moment but he braced himself and sat near the hospital bed. He observed Kihyun who breathed softly through a respiratory equipment with a steady heartbeat. Hyunwoo ever so gently, held Kihyun's hand that were bandaged and tears starting to roll down ... 

"Hyung ... the doctor said he was okay. Couple of broken ribs and bruises but he was fine." Changkyun tried to comfort him.

Hyunwoo didn't say anything. He let himself watching Kihyun breathe as if he was afraid Kihyun's breath might stop. He's looking at his beautiful face. Those bandages even couldn't hide his pretty face. That fierce and cute face he had. Hyunwoo wiped his tears. He noted to himself to hunt the men who hurt his fiance, in every way possible.

The door opened again and came inside Kihyun's parents. They were shocked and crying. Kihyun's father gripped Hyunwoo's jacket when he stood up to greet them. "You! How can you fail to protect our Kihyunnie! My son! What is this big body for?!" He snapped to Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo bowed his head down. Yes, he failed this time. So he didn't say anything as the guilt, anger and sadness filled his heart with every harsh words coming from Kihyun's father. 

That's when they heard a gargle sound coming with a warning sound of ECG machine. They spontaneously looked at Kihyun's who was coughing.

"Kihyunnie!"

"Kihyun!" 

"Kihyun hyung!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was still in love with Kihyun's Bday that was celebrated together with Shownu ...  
> I want to update and make more fics about them but I've got lots to do. And even though there may seem only a few of their stans are, I will stan them always ... i am a loyal and devoted type person who only loves for one special thing.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> except nowadays I kinda fall in love with WonKyun's interaction ...  
> They are dorks, immature, yet lovable and cute creatures who flirt and hold each other hands and next thing they are ready to choke others to death / kidding/  
> I will say they can replace Kihyun and Hyungwon's dynamic as Tom and Jerry  
> Or shall i say WonKyun is Spongebob x Squidward =Love/Hate/Dorky relationship?


	7. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end of story ...

Ten days before

It was a pretty petrifying, when we reach to the end of our self. Nearly jumping off the cliff of our conscious mind. Humanity is known by their free will; to choose and do exactly what they want. But then along came the law that bound that freedom to create a civilized citizen; put everything in order. But some refused to obey instead they followed their own rules and instinct. 

Hyunwoo couldn't count how many times he hit and punched and kicked. He was furious beyond his imagination; venting out his pent up anger to four men in front of him, especially the one named Hansoo. He was beaten until his face was covered in blood. Hyunwoo didn't care. He just made them literally his own punching bag. 

Hyunwoo, in his rage, had managed to locate the men who beat Kihyun and made him hospitalized in critical condition. Hoseok who was also in same state as Hyunwoo, contacted his thug friends who used to hang around with him during his 'rebellion' state, and gathered information about the attack. What Hyunwoo and Hoseok did was in secret. They didn't want to involve Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk. Somehow, Hoseok's wild nature and Hyunwoo's deep rage had resulted in one mind; taking revenge for Kihyun.

Hoseok brought his friends along and when they met face to face to Hansoo, the initiator, they forced him to gather his friends. And so they were blindfolded and dragged to an old warehouse, far from houses around. Nobody would hear nor knew what they did there. That was more than enough for Hyunwoo. His mind was cloudy with anger and hatred now.

He almost didn't stop until Hoseok shouted and grabbed his shoulders with his friend. They literally held Hyunwoo down while Hyunwoo still screaming in anger and brutally kicking his legs to the air. It took more than three of Hoseok's friends to hold him. Hoseok took a deep breath when Hyunwoo was finally able to calm down. Hyunwoo stared daggers to four men he hit that were lying on the ground, two of them are unconscious. The other two whimpered in pain. Hyunwoo's raging breath clearly showed that he was not satisfied of what he did. Hoseok patted Hyunwoo's back and said, "Hyunwoo, let them pay this in justice. Don't stain your hands with their filthy blood. As much as I want to stab them and choped them into pieces, we have to do it other way." Hoseok looked into Hyunwoo's eyes, hoping that Hyunwoo would understand what he meant.

Hyunwoo, still keeping his intense gaze to them, slowly stared back to Hoseok. Hyunwoo had regained his sanity and it was shown by the expression of his face. He slowly nodded and took a deep long breath to calm him down.

Hoseok nodded and once more patted Hyunwoo's back. Then he got up and took out something from the bag that he carried. He motioned to his friends and two of them forcefully dragged Hansoo, who was still conscious, to face Hoseok.

Hoseok stared at the man in front of him and smirked. He reached for the man's cheek and smugly patted the cheeks to wake Hansoo up who was almost unconscious.

"Today was your lucky day. That man over there-," Hoseok paused and pointed Hyunwoo who was watching them, " -is ready to skin you alive and throw your body pieces to Han River. But we think that it was an easy death for you. Too weak. So, here's why we keep you alive. You're gonna do what we tell you to without exception. Or you'll soon be found in the headlines of every newspaper in Seoul that asking your whereabouts. Oh wait. Like someone will ever ask your whereabouts? Well, it makes our job easier then." Hoseok smiled devilishly.

The man, named Hansoo, was almost to the point of crying. He knew that these men were here to avenge someone that he hurt. He guessed it was the queer he beat in the alley two weeks ago. Now he shuddered of his own life. He was not a thug. He was just an ordinary man who sometimes drunk and gambled with no one to come home to. Only a sister who was getting old day by day, wailing over her love life. 

"Please ... please ... anything you want .. just spare my life ..." Hansoo whimpered again. He sobbed and it made his face was more horrible because the tears that mixed with blood creating such an wild and sick artwork.

Hoseok smiled and patted Hansoo's back. He then prepared something in front of Hansoo. A camera recorder on a tripod. He set the camera and faced Hansoo.

"You're going to confess what you've done to the man you beat up in the alley two weeks ago. Right from the beginning until the end. Don't try to do something stupid and we will let you get out of here alive." said Hoseok coldly. He stared into the man in dangerous look.

Hansoo gulped. He slowly nodded. He didn't have any choice anyway.

"Now speak." said Hoseok, turning on the camera recorder.

****************************************************************************** 

Present day

Hyunwoo reached to Kihyun's finger and kiss it gently. The bandage had been opened but the bruises still visible on Kihyun's face and body. Hyunwoo sighed. For the man who was lying in front of him, he almost lost his sanity and becoming a murderer. If it wasn't because of Hoseok, he might end up in jail, instead of Hansoo and his friends who were being processed by police now. Hoseok sent the video anonymously to the police office. The video it self was about Hansoo's confession. That time when Hoseok sent the video, he told Hyunwoo to secretly book a flight to Jeju, to avoid police's suspicion towards him for the confession. Because in that video, Hansoo was beaten badly until his face was hard to be recognized. 

Hyunwoo was back after three days, made Minhyuk was furious about his leaving. Minhyuk was crying and told him that the man who beat Kihyun up had been caught. Hyunwoo had to act in front of Minhyuk and Jooheon also Changkyun to be furious and asked them to take him to meet the men. And of course they didn't allow him to meet the attackers; knowing Hyunwoo's hidden temper that was only leashed when he was in a deep rage.

While Hyunwoo was in his deepest thought, the door opened from outside. Kihyun's father and mother came and a bit startled seeing Hyunwoo. But it turned to be a dark expression on Kihyun's father who was barging furiously to Hyunwoo that bowed to them. He gripped Hyunwoo's collar and hit Hyunwoo's face in frustration. "What are you doing here?! I don't care if you claim to be my son's boyfriend or whoever! But I will not allow you to be here! Where the hell were you when this happened to my son?! Where!! And these past three days, where were you?! What kind of boyfriend are you! You leave my son alone, you hear me??!" he blurted out; throwing all his heart out to Hyunwoo who was looking the floor.

Hyunwoo lifted his face and said, "Father--"

"Don't call me 'father' ! I never say yes to any of both of you to ever get married!" Kihyun's father glared while shouting to Hyunwoo.

"Mr. Yoo, please. I love your son. I love him with all my heart. He is my world, I can't live without him. Mr. Yoo, please hear me first," Hyunwoo pleaded with a hurtful voice.

Mr. Yoo's jaw tensed and he once again slapped Hyunwoo. "You hear me. Leave my son alone!"

Mrs. Yoo who saw the whole scene, walking in the middle of Hyunwoo and her husband. "Husband! Stop. What are you doing?"

Mr. Yoo glared at his wife. "My wife, don't meddle our conversation! I'm doing this for our son!"

"And do you think what you've done will reverse everything that had happened to our son? Stop this foolish argument. He has nothing to do with what happened to our son. Don't blame him." Mrs. Yoo turned to Hyunwoo. She caressed Hyunwoo's cheeks fondly and said, " Hyunwoo-ya, forgive my husband. He's just ... not in a good mood now. Forget what he's been saying to you, ok? Let's just--" before she could finish her sentences, there's a whimper sound coming from Kihyun and made the three of them forget what the did. Hurriedly they went to Kihyun. Mrs. Yoo softly held Kihyun's little hands.

"My dear, have you waken up?" she said; squishing Kihyun's hands.

There was no response. Hyunwoo stared in anticipation. How he missed to hear Kihyun's sweet voice. He promised to protect him more in the future because he almost lost him and it scared him more than losing his own life.

After a minute, Kihyun started to open his eyes. He squinted his eyes and whimpered weakly. "Ssh, I'm here, my son. My sweetie," Mrs. Yoo let out a single tear that dropped on Kihyun's hands as she leaned in Kihyun's hands.

Kihyun's sight got more focused and the first face he saw was his love, Hyunwoo who was staring at him in the most loving way and a sad expression clearly adorned his face.

"Hyung ..." Kihyun lifted his left arm and Hyunwoo quickly reached for his arm. 

"Kihyunnie, I'm here," Hyunwoo choked on his own words as tears started to form in his eyes. He wanted to say many things but his mouth seemed to freeze. He looked at Kihyun with his longing eyes and million of unspoken feelings. 

Kihyun stared at him; how he loved this man and he would not be afraid to lose everything but this man. Kihyun's eyes slowly got teary. What happened with him, how he got here and the past weeks were playing in his mind. His heart was full of fear and sadness after what happened. But looking into Hyunwoo's eyes suddenly gave him new strength.

"Hyung..." Kihyun gave a signal; asking to be hugged.

Hyunwoo froze for a moment; afraid of offending Mr. and Mrs. Yoo but then he just stared into Kihyun and scooted closer; hugging him in a awkward position. He knew Kihyun loved to be hugged when he was feeling afraid or down. Gently and lovingly, Hyunwoo put Kihyun's head on his chest and his hands were hugging him in protective manner. Kihyun cried heartily in his embrace ...

Mr. Yoo who saw all these happened in front of his eyes, looked away. He stepped outside to exhale some air.

Mrs. Yoo, seeing his husband got outside, made a sad sigh but now, looking at his son was embraced in a very most protective and gentle way by Hyunwoo, she finally understood. She was going to look at Hyunwoo more differently starting from now. His built and expression might look intimidating but through his gentle and loving gesture towards Kihyun, Mrs.Yoo understood why Kihyun fell in love with him. 

Something happened in Mrs, Yoo's heart. She started to love this muscular man like his own son.

 

After getting checked by doctor, Kihyun sat with his parents and Hyunwoo. Mr. Yoo was consulting with the doctor; followed him outside to know about Kihyun's condition. Mrs. Yoo gently fed Kihyun who was still embarrassed but gladly eat from his mother's spoon.

"How long has it been since I feed you, Kihyun-ah?" Mrs.Yoo stirred the porridge inside the bowl.

Kihyun whined, feeling embarrassed. "Mom .."

Kihyun saw how Hyunwoo tried to keep his laughter so he hit Hyunwoo's arm, "Just laugh if you want to laugh!"

Hyunwoo laughed and let out his funny yet lovely laugh, Mrs. Yoo smiled. "Ah, I know why. That's why you love Hyunwoo, right? He has a funny and cute laugh."

Kihyun blushed.

"He is, mom. Adorable laugh. It sounded like this--" Kihyun copied Hyunwoo's laugh that made Mrs.Yoo chuckled while Hyunwoo scratched his hair, embarrassed.

When they were chatting, Kihyun's father who had had his consultation with doctor, leaned against the door, listening to their conversation. He took a deep breath. Then walked away from the door ...

************************************************************************* 

Some time before Hyunwoo's revenge

The recovery took a month for Kihyun. He lost a little part of his liver due to the attack.

It was later known when the night he got internal bleeding because of the effect of the attack on his liver. Kihyun's condition was in critical that night; his mom was constantly crying because Kihyun was the only child in the family. Hyunwoo was crestfallen and almost had a mental breakdown. But Changkyun and his friends were together encourage him and accompany him. Although Minhyuk and Hyungwon were secretly crying in the exit stairs. Hoseok didn't even bother saying anything. His jaw tensed and his muscles were twicthing; he wanted to break something at the moment but seeing Hyunwoo who had same thought with him, he calmed himself down. He even calmed Hyunwoo who was ready to hunt the guys who hurted Kihyun that night. They didn't sleep that night; waiting for Kihyun to come out of the operation room. 

For Hyunwoo, it was the longest and scariest night he ever felt. He couldn't even close his eyes. Minhyuk was looking at him with concern. "Hyung , have you eaten?"

Hyunwoo startled and looked at Minhyuk. "What?"

"Have you eaten?" Minhyuk repeated his question.

Hyunwoo shook his head. He already had headache and his mind couldn't stop thinking about Kihyun and Kihyun and Kihyun. If Kihyun ..., Hyunwoo stopped his thought and sighed heavily.

"Hyung, he will be alright. But you at least must eat something. Kihyun needs you now. What if you fall sick? Who will take care of him?" said Minhyuk.

Hyunwoo stared blankly at Minhyuk. He was right.

"You're right ... Minhyuk-ah, could you please watch here? Let me know immediately if--"

"Yes, hyung, Don't worry. Jooheon, Hyungwon, Changkyun and me will be here. Take Hoseok hyung with you. He also hasn't eaten anything yet." Minhyuk glanced at Hoseok who was sitting beside him; speaking a little bit louder purposely.

Hoseok sighed. "I'm not hungry. I will wait here too."

Minhyuk gently held Hoseok's hands and stared at him in the most caring way. "Hyung, please take care of your health too. If you fall sick, who can take care of me?"

At the moment Minhyuk said that, Hyungwon and Jooheon widened their eyes and opened their mouth but spoke nothing. Changkyun grinned and repeatedly said 'I know it' in his mind while Hyunwoo was smiling a bit. He had sensed something between these two but it took long enough for them to realize now.

Hoseok blushed and stared back at Minhyuk and spoke in gentle tone. "Yah. Of course I will take care of you. Silly head. Alright, Hyunwoo, let's go eat." he rose up quickly to hide his embarrassment but before he went, Minhyuk grabbed his hand and gave him a cute grin. "That's my hyung." he said.

Jooheon and Hyungwon looked at each other and made a disgusted face. But the both of them received a pinch each on their cheeks by Minhyuk who was older than them.

At the canteen,

Hoseok and Hyunwoo sat and ate silently. They ate but their minds were far away. When Hyunwoo's eyes met Hoseok's , they instantly figured out what they were thinking. 

"I will make sure they pay back for what they've done to my Kihyun, Hoseok-ah." Hyunwoo gritted his teeth.

Hoseok nodded. "They will."

**********************************************************************************

Because of the unexpected circumstance, Kihyun and Hyunwoo had postponed the wedding catering and all things related; explaining his situation. The wedding was still undecided yet. They hadn't got the place for wedding yet. 

Minhyuk, Hoseok, Changkyun and Hyungwon came and took a shift together with Hyunwoo to accompany Kihyun. Sometimes Mrs.Yoo and Mr.Yoo came. As if the stars crossed, Hyunwoo's parents came to visit at same day with Mr.Yoo and his wife. 

They met in the elevator; staring at each other. Usually Mr.Yoo and Mr.Son would glare to each other and made a spiteful remarks. But the atmosphere today was weird. They seemed like holding themselves. Mrs.Yoo and Mrs. Son stared at each other and smiled, Mrs. Yoo saying her grateful for them to come. They walked together awkwardly to Kihyun's room.

They walked slowly to Kihyun's room and when they arrived, Mr.Yoo stayed outside. He wanted to come inside yet his harsh words towards Hyunwoo made him feel awkward to be there. Mr.Son and Mrs. Son smiled with questions in their mind but Mrs. Yoo already opened the door for them. When they came inside, they saw Hyunwoo was wiping Kihyun's face and hands with we tissue carefully and took Kihyun's dirty clothes inside a plastic bag. 

"Oh mom and Mr. and Mrs. Son," Kihyun greeted his mom and Hyunwoo's parents; his face was a little bit shocked.

Hyunwoo turned his head and walked towards them; he bowed respectfully and kissed his parents. "Mom, dad .. why don't you tell me if you want to come? I can pick you up." Hyunwoo took fruits basket from his parents and placed it in the table.

"Ah, it's fine, my dear Hyunwoo. Kihyun-ah, how are you today?" Mrs. Son greeted Kihyun as she stood beside Kihyun's bed; smiling fondly at him. At the beginning, they rejected Hyunwoo and Kihyun's decision to marry each other. After some time, Mrs. Son got softer and Mr. Son, although he kept glaring at Mr.Yoo, he didn't completely reject Kihyun. He could see from Kihyun's manner and gesture that Kihyun was serious about his decision and his feelings towards Hyunwoo. Mr. Son decided that he didn't want to meddle their love life; he hadn't blessed it yet but he didn't reject it. 

"I'm better, auntie. Uh, thank you for coming. I'm sure both of you were tired." said Kihyun

Mrs.Son only smiled and caressed Kihyun's hair. "We're fine. The journey quite fun, isn't it husband?" she turned her head to her husband who smiled and nodded. "Yes, we're good, son."

Kihyun's heart swelled for a moment. To hear Hyunwoo's father addressed him as 'son' made him happy. Even though maybe it was only a friendly nickname because he might be confused how to call Kihyun; for Kihyun it's enough. 

"It's--it's so nice to-to hear you call me 'son', uncle," Kihyun choked on his words. His eyes were teary.

Hyunwoo took a deep breath and looking at his father. His father looked like startled but then after a moment of silence, Hyunwoo's father asked, "Do you like to be called that, Kihyun-ah?"

Kihyun hurriedly nodded his head.

Hyunwoo's father felt his heart swelled at the moment; he could no longer deny his son's relationship with this pretty man who was staring at him in expectation. No matter how much he wanted to run from the truth, he had to accept that his son was gay and in a happy relationship now. In fact, he was going to marry his love; though he had to forget his own dream to see Hyunwoo got married to a decent woman, seeing him happy with this pretty man was suddenly enough for him.

Hyunwoo's father cleared his throat and spoke gently, "Well then, from now on until you have married with Hyunwoo, I will call you 'son' too, as a part of our family and as if we have another son." he smiled.

Kihyun gasped and widened his eyes.

Hyunwoo said in trembling voice, "D--d-ad? Is--is it true?"

Mr. Son walked closer to Hyunwoo and hugged him. "I give you my blessing, son." 

Hyunwoo sobbed softly in his father's embrace; Mrs.Son and Mrs. Yoo were watching them and wiping their tears. While Kihyun was still in dazed, Hyunwoo's father guided Hyunwoo to sit next to Kihyun and brought Kihyun and Hyunwo's hands together. He held their hands and spoke, "I give you my blessing for this marriage. From now on, I welcome you to our family with open hands, Kihyun-ah. I'm sure you will make Hyunwoo happy as he will make you happy too and he will take care and protect you until you both get old and leave this world."

At the last words, Kihyun choked and sobbed. Hyunwoo smiled but tears kept rolling from his eyes. Mrs. Son hugged Mrs. Yoo tightly and whispered, "I had given that blessing when we met for the sixth time. Now, what will you say?"

Mrs.Yoo looked at Hyunwoo who was rubbing Kihyun's back gently while Kihyun still sobbing. She smiled and stared back at Mrs.Yoo, "The day your son hugged my son ever so gently, I gave my blessing to them with all my heart ..." 

They both smiled with tears in their eyes and held on to each other; watching Mr.Son hugged Kihyun and Hyunwoo.

It was a moment where Mrs.Yoo would cherish forever in her heart and mind; after her wedding to Mr.Yoo and when she delivered Kihyun to the world.

Without they knew, Mr.Yoo listened to their conversation from outside. He turned around after listening and walked to the lobby. He sat down with a big sigh. He looked at outside; remembering about Kihyun as a child. How he adored and cherished him ever since the day he was born. He took care of him with a strict rules so that his son would be an independent and reliable son in the future. He grew up as a decent man. He ever caught Kihyun drank and smoked but it was only a phase on his life that soon forgotten and Kihyun was back on track; being a decent son he wished for. And suddenly he brought news to get married with a man. It shattered Mr.Yoo's dreams to hold a grandchild of his own or to witness Kihyun walked in the aisle with a sweet and graceful daughter in law dressed in white. Mr.Yoo bit his lips and rubbed his temple. He didn't hate homosexuals. He knew them from media and television and two of his neighbors were gays. He respected their lives and rights yet it wasn't easy to accept if your own son--your own flesh and blood came and said to your face that he was a gay. Every father in the world would have same reaction like him, Mr.Yoo reasoned. But, why did Mr.Son ..? At this thought, Mr.Yoo rubbed his temple again. 

"Husband," suddenly Mrs.Yoo came and called his name.

Mr.Yoo turned his head. His wife stood with a worry expression on her face. "Why are you here?"

He kept staring at her; not knowing what to answer. He watched his wife took a seat beside him. "You were thinking about our son?"

Twenty five years of marriage and his wife knew exactly what's on his mind; how thick he wanted his coffee every morning; how he had to be massage gently on his feet before he could sleep and ten thousands small things her wife knew about him. He was so happy and proud to have a wife like her and wanted her son to feel it; having a wife just like his mother.

Mr.Yoo sighed. "Are you happy with me?"

Mrs.Yoo furrowed her brow and chuckled, "What is with this sudden question?"

"I want to know." said Mr.Yoo; looking at his wife intently.

Mrs.Yoo sighed and gently squeezed Mr.Yoo's hands with hers. "I am. I really am, silly. Beside, do I have any other option now?" she teased him.

Mr. Yoo smiled and pinched his wife's cheeks. "Aiigoo ... this little minx. Still thinking about running away from me? Shall I build a cage for you at home?" he teased back.

Mrs.Yoo smacked her husband's hands lightly while scanning the lobby. "Aiish , this old man. People will say that we are old pervert couple if you keep saying that."

Mr.Yoo wiggled his brow. "Aren't we, darling?"

Mrs.Yoo blushed and start hitting her husband. "Stop. Stop distracting me. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Mr. Yoo shut his mouth and smiled a bit. "Am I too selfish wishing for my son's happiness?"

Mrs.Yoo was quiet and waited her husband to continue. But her husband didn't say anything again so she said blatantly, "You mean that our son wasn't happy right now with Hyunwoo?"

"Wife ..."

"I'm serious, husband. My dear husband, the question right now is that this is for your son's happiness or yours?"

Mr.Yoo stared at Mrs.Yoo. The thing that he admired and sometimes becoming a source of their fights were how frontal her wife was. She would tell what she felt and what she meant with no sugarcoating on it. 

"Both .. I guess .." he said weakly.

Mrs.Yoo shook her head. "No. It was only yours. The reason all along was because of your own mind. I know husband, how we want to see Kihyun has family with a decent wife and anything. But if that didn't bring him happiness, should we force our dream on him? Have you had the heart to see him sad for the rest of his life? Well I don't. I prefer to see him happy with his own choice rather than forcing my dream on him."

"It's just ... how can th--I mean Hyunwoo can give him happiness? What future will he have with Hyunwoo? They can not have children! What kind of marriage life if they go to club and change partners like what gay people do--well not all I know but most of gay people I knew, they did it! They loved going to clubs and went home with different people each night. I--I can't imagine Kihyun like that."

"Husband. Haven't we raised him well? I'm sure Kihyun won't do or Hyunwoo will let Kihyun do that kind of life. Even if they did, we can't do anything about it. Our work as parents have been done when Kihyun was already able to live on his own. It was over, husband. Now it's his turn to choose what he will do with his life. What we can do is to guide him from behind and support him for his decisions. Don't you think I have every right to keep him as it's me who bore him for 9 months and delivered him and suckled him every night for two years? But my job has been done. The future that he will have is on his hands. We can not take that away from him. Husband, don't you see Hyunwoo's eyes ? I was just like you at first. But looking at that kid's eyes and how he treated our Kihyun, I no longer have doubt again. I am sure as my motherly instinct tell me that Hyunwoo loves our Kihyun so much. He adores our Kihyun. I can see that."

There was a silence before Kihyun's father broke it by saying, " Wifey, if you bring that ' motherly' thing on this matter, how can I ever win from you?"

Kihyun's mother chuckled and gently laid her head on his husband's shoulder. "Give Hyunwoo a chance, husband. Let him prove how he will love and take care of our Kihyunnie. Agree?"

Mr.Yoo didn't say anything but caressed Mrs.Yoo with his hand that he used to embrace Mrs.Yoo. They sat in silence. 

"And husband, just to let you know that you had won over me by the time I agreed to be your date at that time." she said in soft tone.

"Hmm .. really? That's me, your husband. I am a champ then?"

"Shut up, honey."

 

Hyunwoo gently placed Kihyun's pillow and positioned it to be comfortable for Kihyun. "Is it comfortable enough for you?" he asked.

Kihyun nodded. He smiled happily. Hyunwoo's parents stayed in their apartment because they promised to help Kihyun to prepare for coming back to apartment.

"Uh ..mm.." Kihyun frowned.

"What is it? What happened? What do you feel?" Hyunwoo felt panic. He held Kihyun's hands and shoulder.

Kihyun sneakily pulled Hyunwoo who was leaning to him to check on his condition. "I miss you ." He kissed Hyunwoo's lips gently.

Hyunwoo replied Kihyun's word by a mumble on his lips. "Mhmmp."

They kissed slowly, softly and sensually; feeling every inch of their lover's lips. Kihyun's hands were pulling Hyunwoo's neck to make him closer to him. 

"Kihyun, your wound .." Hyunwoo warned him; he released his arms from Kihyun and positioned himself comfortable enough for both and avoided himself to hurt Kihyun accidentally.

Kihyun stared into Hyunwoo's orbs. "Hyunwoo, forgive me for being such a worrywart person nowadays. I know that you saw me being grumpy, edgy, cranky and over-jealous. And I--" Kihyun took a deep breath and laid his head on Hyunwoo's chest; feeling Hyunwoo's heartbeats. He closed his eyes in content look, "-I'm glad you didn't run when I was being too overwhelmed with this wedding things. You stay by my side and didn't waver a bit. Even when I hurt you with what I've said and done."

Hyunwoo smiled on Kihyun's hair. He petted Kihyun's hair and said, " Don't worry, baby. It took more that your sassy, cocky and smart mouth personality to tumble me down."

Kihyun and Hyuwoo laughed. The description that Hyunwoo had just said was exactly what Kihyun was.

"Should I say I love you now?" Kihyun teased with a cheeky tone.

Hyunwoo stared at him in disbelief. "Come here, let me teach you a lesson, you brat."

**********************************************************************


	8. Resolved?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only he listened to what his father said.
> 
> He wouldn't have to stand here, waiting for miracle to save his wedding.
> 
> But he knew it was useless to wait. He needed to move on.
> 
> Kihyun, clenched his fists, staring at his reflection on the glass window. Wiping his tears, he said to himself, "It's over ..."

"Just put it there and it will be perfect, thank you!" 

One sunny day, in the middle of ruckus of people moving here and there, a slender with medium height man stood and meticulously ordered some me to lift things and put them back and forth as he wanted. Once in a while, he would meticulously inspect the flowers arrangements, decorative ribbons and the arrangement of wooden table. He would personally lay white lace mixed with fake flowers on every wooden chair. Feeling satisfied, he stood up and continued to inspect more areas to cover.

"Taeminnie,how is it going?" asked Kihyun who had just arrived, panting after running. He waved his hand to his sweaty face. 

Taemin smiled and instinctively showed his list which mostly checked. "80% done. It will be fully done by this afternoon at 1 pm." Then he asked curiously, "And what are you even doing here, Kihyunnie? You should be in spa. Treating and indulging yourself before the night." 

Kihyun grinned. "I am just nervous."

Taemin nodded, understood. "It happened. Relax, I got it right here. I personally guarantee that it will be amazing and I will send you the photos after everything's done. And you--" he intently gazed to Kihyun's body all over, "--need to go to spa that I told you. Treat your hair, massage your body to relax and oh they provide the free waxing too."

"Waxing?" Kihyun's face looked confused.

Taemin whispered suggestively. "Yes. 'That' special part, you know. From front to the back super clean."

Kihyun's cheeks got reddened suddenly. Unconsciously he slapped Taemin's arm, "YA! Pervert!"

Taemin on the other hand, wincing and laughing at same time. "Owh! Owh. Ah, you're small  guy with angry hands! I bet Hyunwoo hyung's back will not survive from your powerful scratch too." And once again getting more furious slap from Kihyun. He brought his hands to defend himself. "Alright. Now please go. you are interrupting the work of an artist here. I might not be able to continue this on time and you can't have the wedding you want."

Kihyun retracted his hands and grinned. The threat worked well. "Stop saying embarrassing thing. Hft, don't you know how nervous I am now?"

Taemin laughed. He put the list on his hand to the nearest table and reached out both of Kihyun's hands. Kihyun stared in confusion but didn't pull his hands back. Taemin smiled and said with sincerity, "Don't worry. I will present you the best wedding party as my respect and gratitude for Hyunwoo hyung. And because of him, I also found myself a new good friend. Be relax and happy. You will marry the best person in the world and you will happily with him through thick and thin."

Taemin's words brought a broad smile in Kihyun's face. He looked down to the ground, feeling touched and stared back to Taemin. "Hey Taemin, thank you. I'm also glad to know you and be called friend."

"And what I mean that I found a good friend is Hyungwonnie, actually." said Taemin teasingly and earned a slap from Kihyun again. "Ya!" yelled Kihyun furiously but without threatening tone in his voice.

Taemin laughed again. "Now go. It's hurting my eyes seeing you here during my work of art." said Taemin, shushing Kihyun away from the place.

Kihyun smiled. "Alright. I won't disturb you. See you later, Minnie." Kihyun turned his back to leave. But before he got any further, he turned back and said, "And eh, that free-- waxing--is still on, right?"

************************************************************************************************** 

From Taemin's acquaintance, Hyunwoo and Kihyun got themselves a wedding venue in Busan port, in a cruise ship that was decked to the port. They even got a reserved rooms in the ship for a night. The party would be held at afternoon started around 6. The port was usually busy every hour but they had it done because it was situated in exclusive area which the cruise ship usually decked. Taemin even personally would be the event coordinator and organizer. Hyunwoo and Kihyun lost their words when Taemin personally delivered the news and offered himself to organize the party.

Hyunwoo parked his car near the port and greeted by some of people he knew that also helped him organizing the party. He was restricted to meet Kihyun two days before wedding party as the 'part of tradition' in Yoo family in which he fully obeyed. Having granted to marry their son was a blessing for him and he didn't want to ask for more. But at night he would call Kihyun until late at night because he didn't get used to be separated with Kihyun like this and it took quite sometimes to feel the only companion he had was his pillow. And blanket.

He spotted Taemin from afar and jogged for a bit to come to him. They were still a little awkward being together only both of them but Hyunwoo really wanted to make things clear between both of them before he tied his entire being to a person named Yoo Kihyun.

"Minnie-ah." he called.

Taemin turned to face him. He was sweating under the sun. But he was still smiling. The same smile he had from the day they first met until they parted. Hyunwoo sighed. This had to stop. The awkwardness and the memories.

"Hey hyung. Whoaah, the grooms visited me in one day. they had to be so nervous at this moment." Taemin chirped as soon as he approached the older.

Hyunwoo smiled. He nodded, "Who isn't at their own wedding day?"

Taemin smiled understandingly. Hyunwoo asked, "So the preparation?"

Taemin made an 'okay' gesture with his fingers. "By 1 pm, I'll make sure this is all wrapped up." 

"That's great then. Ah ehm, can we talk for a moment?" asked Hyunwoo again, but now with seriousness expression in his face. Taemin stared for a while and nodded. "Sure hyung."

They walked past some workers who were preparing the large tents and moved tables around. They entered the cruise ship with small talks until they reached stairs and entered a hall. Taemin proudly said, "This will be your wedding aisle." 

Hyuwoo smiled looking at the wide space of the hall that could contain for hundreds guests. He looked at Taemin and said with grateful tone. I have nor word to say Minnie-ah. Thank you so much."

"Eey, this hyung. It's nothing for a Taemin to make this happens!" he said that with cheerful tone and gesture. He picked a seat and sat before signaling to Hyunwoo to do the same. "Wow ... it's just few more hours hyung." he talked with eyes on their surroundings, imagining the party.

Hyunwoo did the same. Replying with unfocused mind, "Yeah, in just few hours I'd be tied forever." 

Taemin turned his head and stared at Hyunwoo. "How do you feel about it?" The question made Hyunwoo's focus back to Taemin. "Sorry?"

"How do you feel about it? Being tied up forever?" he asked with sincere curiosity.

Hyunwoo smiled gently and turned his eyes to the altar. "Nervous. Afraid. Happy. Thrilled. Doubt." 

"Doubt?" asked Taemin, copying Hyunwoo's last word.  
Hyunwoo nodded and continued, "I'm doubting my self a little. Can I make this man happy forever? Can our marriage work well as I imagine it would be? Can he accept my past and failures? Can I live without fear day by day of his safety when I am not around him for 24 hours? That sort of things." said Hyunwoo softly, eyes fixed on the flower decoration in the altar.

Taemin smiled. He looked in front of him too. "I'm happy to hear that that is kind of doubt you're feeling right now."

Hyunwoo turned his face. "What kind of doubt you think I will have?" 

Taemin gulped. He smiled guiltily. "I've been wedding organizer for quite so long. I've seen couples on their wedding days. I've seen their hopes and dreams. Sometimes even they talked to me about everything before the party began. Some were happy and some were doubtful," Taemin paused for a while, "They were doubting themselves whether marriage was their only option to be happy, whether their pairs were the only true soul mates, whether they made the right decision to marry their partners, whether they would be happy and content with their partners. That sort of things."  
Taemin sighed. "I ask myself after listening to their talks. So what's the good of having married to someone then? But listen to you hyung. You clearly have the right kind of doubt of which make me sure how much you love Kihyun."

Hyunwoo chuckled lightly. "I do love him. That small naggy jealous grumpy man."  

Taemin laughed hearing Hyunwoo's words. "Wow. You have a really good taste in man." said Taemin but abruptly stopped his words seeing the slight changing in Hyunwoo's expression. Hyunwoo cleared his throat and smiled jokingly, "I really do have a good taste, don't I?" His eyes fixed on Taemin's which made Taemin slightly felt nervous about Hyunwoo's remark. There's thousand meanings behind those simple words and Taemin was unable to decipher with his mind was preoccupied with questions.

"Hyung," said Taemin weakly. He wanted to make things clear between them and that required his courage to bring out the ancient topic they had been avoiding for so long. "The thing that happened between us--" 

"It's not 'the thing' , Minnie-ah. We were in love back then. Or I fell in love with you that time. I never knew how you really felt back then." said Hyunwoo with light tone. "It was weird to meet you again. The memory was coming back to the surface and for a while I had no idea what to do, "Hyunwoo paused. He smiled on his own thought and continued, "It was hard for me when I came back to Korea after we met. I still found myself trying to reach out for you. But fate wasn't on my side and I never got the chance to meet you or contact you. Then Kihyun came into my life and somehow I felt the life bloomed again in my life. And I found this unbelievable thing happened that I thought that I couldn't ever feel again. I fall in love. I fall in love with the man that's the opposite of you. I had always thought that you were my ideal type of man, you know. And Kihyun came ruining it." Hyunwoo laughed. 

Taemin smiled gently of Hyunwoo's words.  "He really IS something." remarked Taemin.

"He is. He really is. I used to hit my head back then for stupidly falling in love with that grumpy man and pitied my self for not being able to find another man who could replace him. He is becoming my life and I am more than willing to sacrifice everything for him."  
Hyunwoo then turned his face to Taemin. 

"I was in love with you when you came to my life. And I was thankful that I ever knew you because if not, I might never open my heart for a guy. The fact that we met again and you help me to make this wedding come true is something unimaginable for me. But I believe that this meeting has brought us to a new place and meaning. A much closer state of being just past-lovers, "Hyunwoo paused for a moment, " A real friendship." he ended his words with  genuine smile towards Taemin.

Taemin smiled back. The doubt and unclear thought he had was now disappeared with this clear statement from Hyunwoo. 

"Yes hyung. I would love that." 

Taemin replied without any further intention to argue back because what he felt for Hyunwoo was long gone with the last petals on Spring time in Japan where he waved goodbye to Hyunwoo.

******************************************************************** 

Minhyuk ran hastily to the spa where he promised he would accompany Kihyun today. Despite the last harsh words and accusation Kihyun had thrown to him, he still loved his friend and he was there all the time in the hospital to help Kihyun and Hyunwoo with everything that he could.

Cursed inwardly, he was stumbling when he wanted to open the door due to his rush action. He found Kihyun was sitting in the sofa inside the lobby of the spa.

"Kihyunnie, sorry for being late. I had something to do." Minhyuk apologized with a grin. Yes, he was really busy ... having short lunch date with Hoseok in his place. And of course he wouldn't tell Kihyun about it. He still wanted to stay alive to attend Kihyun and Hyunwoo's wedding.

Kihyun stared at him with unamused expression. "Yeah sure." He got up and told the staff of the spa about his reservation. Before they went inside, Kihyun said, "By the way, Hoseok hyung called earlier and told me about the 'lunch date' he had with you. Congrats, eh, both of you are official."

Minhyuk gasped. That hyung ... he cursed again. But he saw a light curve in Kihyun's lips as if he wanted to smile, he scratched his nape. "Uh, ehm, he suddenly showed up in my place bringing lunch and he was so cute and handsome and I couldn't reject his offer to have lunch and--" Minhyuk's words were cut by Kihyun's hand gesture, "Alright, alright. No need to explain about it. I am happy for you. Now come on. We can talk about it inside." said Kihyun.

They both came inside the spa room to enjoy the massage and full body treatment. Kihyun looked relaxed during the treatment until he got the 'extra' treatment. Full body waxing.

"Aaaaaacck!" The room was filled with Kihyun's screams. Minhyuk was closing his ears and wincing. He only looked at the process when Kihyun's legs were waxed. At first he laughed heartily but when Kihyun, devilishly asked the Aesthetician to wax Minhyuk's legs too, of which produced a mating whale-high octave scream from Minhyuk.

Wincing and whining, Minhyuk shot Kihyun a betrayed look. "I am highly in doubt you are being kind taking me to spa for being a good friend or having your sweet revenge on me."

Kihyun laughed and screamed abruptly as the Aesthetician started to work on his private area. "Ah..ah..ah, hurt ..."

The Aesthetician smiled and said, "Just for a while. It's for your wedding day right? I will guarantee you'll be having great time with your couple tonight."

"We ALWAYS have great time together." Kihyun retorted and winced.

"Oohh, trust me. Your couple will eat you alive tonight." said The Aesthetician naughtily. She smiled with her own remark and made Kihyun blushed.

Minhyuk threw a disgusted look to Kihyun. 

After the long-painful waxing process, Kihyun and Minhyuk were ushered to have relaxing steam bath. Lying down on their stomachs side by side, they started to doze off. That's when Minhyuk opened his eyes and curiously exposed Kihyun's bathrobe that covered his butt to see the result of waxing. "Whooah,, it's so clean like baby butt, Kihyunnie!" Minhyuk was agape of what he saw.

Kihyun on the other hand, abruptly got up and pulled back his bathrobe and started to attack Minhyuk with pinching and slapping. "You brat! Are you tired of living??" He continuously hit Minhyuk with a towel in his hand while Minhyuk was laughing and defending him self. 

The fight didn't last for long as they both sprawled together on the wooden floor, exhausted. Kihyun had still his revenge by kept pinching Minhyuk's arms and stomach. 

"Wah, Hyunwoo hyung will have great feast tonight!" shouted Minhyuk happily. Kihyun slapped him again. "Aww! Ah stop it Kihyunnie. You can't wait to show that to Hyunwoo hyung right?'

Kihyun glared from Minhyuk's side. "Ya! Our bed activity is not for you to know!" 

Minhyuk giggled. He raised his both legs up in the air to check his own waxed legs. "Eum ... I wonder if Hoseok hyung loves to see this.." he mumbled to himself and successfully made Kihyun glanced at him. "What should he expect from your chicken legs though?"

"Ya!!" Minhyuk slapped his friend back. Kihyun grinned and winced at same time so it's hard to know which feeling he had now. Between amused and mischievous. "How serious are you with Hoseok hyung?

Minhyuk choked on his saliva and made Kihyun chuckled. "Aigoo~~ that hard? Tsk, you both should've dated long time ago." Kihyun shook his head in disbelief.

Minhyuk blushed and pretended to be annoyed, "I'm not a opportunist who wanted to take granted of my friendship with Hoseok hyung!" he stuck his tongue to Kihyun. Kihyun snorted. He didn't say a thing as his mind wandered off. He was about to let the words go when he captured a moment to ask the truth. Mustering his courage, he cleared his throat. "Minhyuk-ah," he called Minhyuk in a soft tone. 

Minhyuk turned his head to face Kihyun who was staring to the ceiling. "Hm?"

Kihyun gulped down his saliva. He asked with a slight fear in his tone. Afraid to find the truth yet dying to know. "What you felt for Hoseok hyung ... is it same with Hyunwoo hyung? Back then or now?"

Minhyuk was quiet for a while. He knew this question would be popped out someday and he already knew the answer. Minhyuk said with a firm tone, "I like him, of course."

It's Kihyun's turn now to be quiet. The question that he knew what the answer would be turned to make him tongue tied. He cursed inwardly for his curious nature. "Have told him about it?" he asked again after being quiet for some time.

Minhyuk nodded to him self. "Sure. Many times. I couldn't even count it."

Kihyun sat up abruptly and asked in higher tone. "Yah! Why didn't you try harder? If you like someone you should fight for it! Why did you give up in the middle and let me take what you supposed to have??"

Minhyuk blinked his eyes in confusion. He suddenly laughed seeing how furious Kihyun was. "Ya! What are thinking you're doing? Giving up your Hyunwoo hyung?"

Kihyun huffed. "It's not like that. I mean sometimes I feel like I came into your friendship with Hoseok and Hyunwoo hyung and ruined what you and Hyunwoo might have in the past and it's not like that I don't like what you and Hoseok hyung have--" Kihyun started to blabber as Minhyuk reached his hands and said, "--there's nothing going on between me and Hyunwoo hyung, Kihyun-ah. Not even a slight."

Kihyun abruptly stopped his words and widened his eyes, "Eh?" and successfully got a hit on his head from Minhyuk. "Pabo. There was nothing and surely is nothing going on between me and Hyunwoo hyung. It's purely and absolutely friendship, damn ass." said Minhyuk with annoyed face.

"Really? B-but.."

"No but. The answer is no. I don't care what people said but there is nothing going between me and Hyunwoo hyung. I mean romantic way. When I said I like him, I didn't lie, Kihyunnie. Who doesn't like him? That kind-hearted gentle bear you have, no one can resist his charm! I can't even resist him but not in romantic way. He is and will always be an older brother I never had." Minhyuk explained with a smile on his face. He squished Kihyun's hands a bit to emphasize what he said, "It started when we were in college. I mean the death of my mother still left me a big scar and when my father got married again and brought this new family to me, I felt like collapsing. It was hard. I remembered how much I hated my father that time.," Minhyuk paused and sighed, "Hoseok hyung and I have felt what is it losing a family. Or part of it. We were too fragile to admit that we were slowly crumbling down. And that's when I met Hyunwoo hyung from Hoseok hyung. He was like an anchor to me and Hoseok hyung's ship that were going to sink. He held us steadfastly and brought us to himself. He protected us so we may find safe shelter to stay connected and whole."

They both stared to each other without saying anything. Minhyuk smiled. "That's what people saw when he tirelessly encouraged and accompanied me when I was about to break. They said many things but I knew and Hyunwoo hyung knew us better than anyone. We didn't really care about it. And when you came around ..." Minhyuk paused a bit and smiled with tears in his eyes, "--was the happiest time for Hyunwoo hyung and me. I was happy that he found someone who is as stubborn as you to love that gentle man who sacrificed so much to help me and Hoseok hyung. I am really happy that he gets rewarded well. Can't believe I say this but the reward is you, Kihyunnie. I'm happy for both of you. Believe me." Minhyuk's tears rolled down as he smiled. Kihyun could feel the pang of guilt crept on his heart and the twisted knot inside his stomach.

"Minhyukkie..." Kihyun was about to say something when suddenly Minhyuk hugged him tightly. "I'm happy to know you and to call you a friend. I know your good heart and is happy knowing that the heart of yours is beating for Hyunwoo hyung too. I love both of you, you know. Please don't doubt me anymore."

Kihyun nodded in Minhyuk's arms. He was going to cry but silently held his tears, letting the silence consumed both of them. There was no words needed as he slowly embraced the new blooming friendship he had all along but now with a different heart. He let Minhyuk cried while hugging him. 

"Thank you." he whispered to Minhyuk in a soft tone.

************************************************************************* 

Kihyun was panic. Screaming internally, he glanced to his phone. Nothing. 

His heart beat so fast. He was going to cry in any minute now. All the preparation and things planned from the beginning was going to end like this? He wiped his tears that were falling. 

If only he listened to what his father said.

He wouldn't have to stand here, waiting for miracle to save his wedding.

But he knew it was useless to wait. He needed to move on.

Kihyun, clenched his fists, staring at his reflection on the glass window. Wiping his tears, he said to himself, "It's over ..."


	9. Reunited : A Box of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

**_Judy Garland_ **

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hyunwoo took a glance at Hoseok who was calling someone. He talked with sweet tone and invited a smile in Hyunwoo’s lips. He knew it was Minhyuk who was talking on the other side, sometimes creating a deep blush to Hoseok’s cheeks and sometimes tickled him to laugh. Hyunwoo had never wanted anything else than seeing them together. He was the one who knew the dark past and all the hardships they had been through, how fragile they were during their worst moments and how dependable they were towards each other all this time. Hyunwoo always knew what Minhyuk felt for Hoseok who just realized it after Hyunwoo and Kihyun decided to engage. But Hoseok was too reserved and kept it inside. He didn’t want to jeopardize the bond they had shared.

 

Until the incident that happened to Kihyun ...

 

Hyunwoo could feel his jaw started to get tense so he took a deep breath and averted his thought to his own tux. Skillfully he wore the satin commerbund above his white shirt. His well-built body was flaunted with the commerbund, giving him a slimmer look on the waist. Then putting on the black bow tie and he was almost ready.

 

Through the reflection of the mirror, he could see Hoseok sauntered to his way with a smile. He looked dapper with gray suit and black shirt underneath. He didn’t wear tie but purposely unbuttoned the upper part, giving him a classy bad-boy look. Hoseok looked back at him with a whistle.

 

“Look at you. So handsome.” He commented, slapping Hyunwoo’s butt contentedly.

 

Hyunwoo just chuckled and kept buttoning the sleeves, “Minhyuk?”

 

Hoseok looked flustered a bit but quickly regained his sense. “Yeah”

 

“Where is he? I thought you both will be here,” asked Hyunwoo in casual tone.

 

Hoseok sighed. “You knew it all along.”

 

“I knew it all along.” repeated Hyunwoo, locked his eyes with Hoseok through the mirror and started to laugh. He turned his body and tackled his best friend to the bed, giving him a headlock, with one leg secured Hoseok’s legs. “So, my secretive friend, when actually did you have plan to break the news for me?”

 

Hoseok coughed and laughed. He tried to wriggle out from Hyunwoo but he couldn’t so he just let himself being locked that way. “I was about to. It’s just—not the right time.”

 

“And your right time is? When?”

 

“Let me go first. I—dammit Hyunwoo, I can’t breathe!” Hyunwoo finally let go his hands of Hoseok and leaned towards him, “ I—we plan to tell you and Kihyun after ... Kihyun is fully recovered ...”

 

There’s s silence before Hyunwoo nodded.

 

“But you know it so—“ Hoseok didn’t finish his sentence but looking dead straight to Hyunwoo’s eyes.

 

“Yeah. I get it. I’m just, shit Hoseok. I’m happy for you both, you know.” Hyunwoo spoke with a big grin spread on his face. His eyes sparked with every word he said.

 

“Thank you. It means a lot to me.” said Hoseok, feeling awkward. They didn’t usually speak about something like this, especially about Minhyuk. The friendship they had that was thicker than blood was something they valued the most so the thought of dating each other never existed from the beginning.

 

_But things changed._

 

“Don’t say that. There’s nothing on this earth that I want to achieve rather than seeing Kihyun or you and Minhyuk being happy. Either with each other or not.” said Hyunwoo, a smile still lingered on his plump lips. He slowly got up from his position and patted Hoseok’s legs, “Cheer up now. We’ve got some wedding to attend.”

 

Hoseok chuckled. He followed Hyunwoo who had taken the tux and wore it. He helped Hyunwoo wearing the tux and smoothened the surface, putting both of his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulders, he looked into Hyunwoo’s orbs, “ Thank you, Hyunwoo. For everything. I— _ah_  I have never said it before but ... I’m glad you found Kihyun. You will be the happiest man on earth and I know, for sure, you will also be the man who will make him the happiest man on earth.”

 

Hoseok smiled, the sincerity in his eyes and his voice touched Hyunwoo’s heart. He was stunned for awhile but Hoseok added his words and made Hyunwoo drop some tears before his wedding.

 

_“ Thank you for saving me and Minhyuk. Thank you for touching our lives. You are an angel, our hyung, our mentor.”_

 

_“I know how selfish I can be,wishing that I can tie you and be like this forever but I realize that there is someone who can repay all the good deeds you’ve done for us. Another angel that was sent to touch your life, to help you and to love you unconditionally. And in just two hours, you’ll be marrying that angel.”_

 

_“Congratulation my brother. I wish you the happiest life because you deserve it...”_

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Kihyun woke up with big sweats all over his temple. His bathrobe felt so damp. He groaned and looked at to his side and saw Minhyuk was not there.

 

_Kihyun was panic. Screaming internally, he glanced to his phone. Nothing._

 

_His heart beat so fast. He was going to cry in any minute now. All the preparation and things planned from the beginning was going to end like this? He wiped his tears that were falling._

 

 _If only he listened t_ _o what his father said._

 

_He wouldn't have to stand here, waiting for miracle to save his wedding._

 

_But he knew it was useless to wait. He needed to move on._

 

_Kihyun, clenched his fists, staring at his reflection on the glass window. Wiping his tears, he said to himself, "It's over ..."_

 

He had a bad dream. He was on the way to the wedding place, by himself (apparently from the sauna), and got stuck in traffic. He recalled how panic he was in the dream, trying to call anyone but no one answered and when he arrived, no body was there. The wedding place looked abandoned with no sign of Hyunwoo. He cried while shouting to his name and suddenly he saw his father, just standing there with clear disappointment in his face, pointing his finger to him before jumping to the sea from that ship. All the anger and disappointment from his father were transferred to him, made him sad and the last thing he remembered, he was looking through a reflection of himself, crying and said that it was over ...

 

Kihyun closed his eyes, shut them tightly, chest heaved up and down, trying to subside the panic attack that suddenly crept through his mind.

 

_What if all this a premonition? That his wedding was doomed ... that he wasn’t supposed to marry Hyunwoo ..._

 

He got up, staggering as the blood rushed back to his head, his squatted to reduce the sudden headache. He didn’t believe in superstition or any of that, he put no attention in zodiac signs _. Then why his heart beat so loud now?_

 

“Minhyukkie?” he called while standing up, gathering his strenght and rational mind. He staggered to the door and opened it to find Minhyuk stood there holding two bottles of cola.

 

“Drink?” he extended one of the bottle to Kihyun but the latter just shook his head. “Minhyukkie, how long have I been sleeping?”

 

“Eh?” Minhyuk shrugged his shoulders. Looking at Kihyun’s slightly panic eyes, he furrowed his brows. “Are you alright?”

 

“I am. Just a bit dizzy. Minhyukkie, let’s just go. I need to go somewhere.” Kihyun grabbed Minhyuk’s hand then half-dragged him to the lobby.

 

“Why? Why? Yah! Kihyunnie, slow down. What happened?” Minhyuk tried to talk between Kihyun’s urgent steps and his two bottles of cola which he managed to put them in one of the table that they passed through.

 

Kihyun looked deaf that moment, ignoring Minhyuk’s words and kept his eyes to the front. Minhyuk paid attention how tense he was, the small trembles in his hands that gripped Minhyuk. He stopped asking and waited for Kihyun to calm down.

 

After taking care of the fee and changed their clothes, Kihyun got off the car but stopped by Minhyuk. “Let me drive. You seem to have things in your mind. It’s not safe.”

Kihyun didn’t say anything but nodded slowly.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Minhyuk drove carefully while once in awhile watching over his friend’s expression from the mirror. Kihyun looked so tired. His sparkling eyes now were dim by something that was bothering him. Even from the way he breathed, Minhyuk knew something was up.

 

“So, do you want to tell me what happened?”

 

There’s a solemn silent before Kihyun opened up his mouth to speak up his mind. “Hyukkie, what if—ah how do I utter this without being _weirdo_ —what if this wedding, should not happen in the first place?”

 

By the shocking look in Minhyuk’s face, Kihyun abruptly chimed, “No—no-see? It sounds weird—I, ah ..” there’s a huff of defeat coming from Kihyun, his shoulders slumped down and he pressed himself to the seat, looking out to the window.

 

Carefully, Minhyuk inquired using his gentle tone to assure Kihyun that he could talk anything he wanted, “As much as I want to agree with that statement, I would like to know about  ** _what_** makes you think that way.”

 

Kihyun shot him unsure look but then his face softened. He let out a deep sigh. “You know my father. Until now, just one hour away from my own wedding, doesn’t want to meet me. He never calls me to ask about me. I feel like I’ve been ... totally ignored ... he must be really ... disappointed with me ...”

 

A small sigh came out of Minhyuk’s mouth. He wanted to say anything to lessen the burden of his friend but his words got caught in his throat. So instead of talking, he decided to keep his mouth shut and listened.

 

“I know that I am hoping too much on his blessing to this wedding. To my relationship with Hyunwoo hyung.”

 

“I have almost to the point of giving up and decided that I need to bury that hope because I know he will never bless me with Hyunwoo hyung.”

 

“But I—“ Kihyun abruptly stopped his words when he felt that his eyes started to trickle down again. He lowered his head and sniffled. “—but I am still his child ... his flesh and blood. No matter how much I try to deny this, I still want him to bless this wedding. I still have that hope that he, someday, will see me, right in my eyes and say that he forgives me and that he blesses me for this marriage I am going to have with Hyunwoo hyung.”

 

Kihyun sobbed in both of his palms that he used to cover his face. His heart ached by his own words and felt the despair of his own fate. Because no matter how strict his father was or how he raised Kihyun with less love, he still put his utmost respect to his father, the old man that taught him a lot during his childhood better than a book and the one who worked overnight for years to fulfill his family’s needs without even any complaint. Kihyun’s needs.

 

That was not something that could be forgotten easily.

 

Minhyuk didn’t know what to offer to help his close friend but he leaned and put his arms around Kihyun. He did what he thought the best thing he could do to at least consoling the younger.

 

“Have you tried to talk about this again with your father?” asked Minhyuk after awhile, when he felt that the sobbing had died down.

 

Kihyun shook his head, straightened his position and leaned to the car seat. “I told you that I have almost given up about him. I feel like I have tried enough.”

 

“You said it yourself. You’ve almost given up. It means you haven’t right? Tell him about you and Hyunwoo hyung. Tell him how much you want his blessing because you are his son and your happiness will be completed knowing that he gives this wedding a blessing. Tell him everything you want to say rather than feeling sorry later. It’s a risk that both you and Hyunwoo hyung must go through ...”

 

For a moment, Kihyun didn’t say anything but playing the hem of his shirt in uneasiness. “Do you think I should do that?” asked Kihyun unsure.

 

“Do you think you should do that?” asked Minhyuk back.

 

A moment of hesitation before Kihyun gently nodded his head. “I should do this. I can’t go to my wedding before he hears everything I need to say. I need to see him Minhyuk!”

 

“Of course!” Minhyuk nodded too enthusiastically, giving a full reassuring eyes to the younger.

 

“I need to see my father now.” Said Kihyun abruptly.

 

“I will get you there. So what hotel does your father stay in Busan?” asked Minhyuk, started the car engine.

 

Kihyun let out a thin smile. “ He’s in Yangsan actually. He doesn’t really want to attend my wedding so he only dropped my mom off and stays in our relative there so he can pick my mother up after my wedding celebration is over.”

 

“Eh.” Minhyuk glanced to his watch. “You wedding is going to start in 1 hour ...”

 

“I know! But I need to see him now.”

 

Minhyuk bit the inside of his cheeks. “Kihyunnie, you even haven’t got your make up and ...”

 

“I know!” Kihyun snapped out of frustration but seeing Minhyuk’s shocked face, he quickly apologized. “I know that. I’m sorry. Really, I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just—Minhyukkie, what should I do??”

 

Minhyuk took a deep breath. His friend got a wedding to do in less than 1 hour and he needed to get to the port in time to do make up and deliver him safely to his future-husband who would wait in eager to see his groom but he understood how important for Kihyun to see his father before he said ‘I do’.

 

Minhyuk could feel his veins on his head started to throb.

 

“Alright. I—I’ll take you to Yangsan and hopefully we can be there in 30 minutes and Kihyunnie, you’re going to be late to your wedding you know? I don’t think you will be talking only for 5 minutes with your father.”

 

“I hope it’s more than 5 minutes ...” said Kihyun softly.

 

“Come on. Be positive. We don’t have much time. You still have one spectacular wedding to attend.” Minyhuk patted Kihyun’s arm to encourage him. “You better tell Hyunwoo hyung that you’re going to see your father.”

 

Kihyun nodded and soon their car disappeared in sight.

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Hyunwoo got the call from Kihyun 30 minutes before the wedding ceremony began. Almost shouting to him but refrained himself from doing it when he heard the small sobs coming from Kihyun who was explaining his reason. He sighed in defeat. His fiance might be impulsive sometimes but that’s part of his charm that Hyunwoo was attracted to. The way he would immediately jump into the rain when everyone was waiting in the bus shelter, how he asked Hyunwoo to dance in the night on the rooftop. Small things that made his stomach fluttered in adoration and his overflown sense of protectiveness to keep the gentle soul of the impulsive Kihyun safe at all cost.

 

So Hyunwoo informed Taemin who widened his eyes in disbelief and mouth agape to wait for Kihyun and him.

 

“Hyung? Are you—dear lord, this is the first time I had a ‘runaway’ groom. No, count it two grooms. Great.”

 

“Taemin-ah, I’m sorry but I also need to go to him. Please, do anything you can to make the guests stay. Can you?” begged Hyunwoo with urgency in each of his word.

 

Taemin nodded. “I know. I just—go . Go get your princess back, hyung. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep the guests stay and happy.”

 

Hyunwoo stared in gratitude and Taemin just laughed. “Just go hyung. Yes, you’re welcome. Just get him back here.”

 

“I will.”

 

Taemin watched in amazement of Hyunwoo who was in hurry, bringing along Kihyun’s mother and Hoseok. There were times that he thought he could be happy forever with Hyunwoo if he kept in contact with him after they met in Japan, after all the romance and blooming peach blossom, they were compatible too. And Taemin knew that Hyunwoo’s feeling was in love with him at that time.

 

But Taemin just couldn’t settle with one, he previously thought of, boring life as lovers. The idea seemed to ... dull compared to all his adventures.

 

Though he admitted that sometimes he needed reassurance and constant care from someone special in his life rather than one-night-stands or two-months relationships. The idea had been forgotten and trampled when he chose his life.

 

Now it resurrected seeing how happy Hyunwoo was with Kihyun, how devoted he was. It’s normal for even someone like Taemin, craved for that ‘dull-relationship’ to happen in his life.

 

For once.

 

Taemin took a deep breath and was about to move to inform the crews when he bumped with someone.

 

“Ouch.” The hard steel chest that bumped to him make Taemin winced. His papers were scattered on the wooden floor of the ship. He was about to snap when the man in front of him spoke, “I am really sorry. Let me help you.”

 

The deep husky voice with accent successfully made Taemin shivered. He lifted up his gaze to the man who was a pleasing in his eyes. A burly medium-height man with tanned skin was smiling and helping him to collect his papers and gave them in apologetic manner. “I am a photographer of Hyunwoo and Kihyun’s wedding. I tend to get lost in beauty and this ship is—“

 

“—beautiful.” Taemin blurted out and blushed after realizing his ‘ _not-so-subtle’_  word. 

 

 _Kitten._  The man smiled and changed his manner right away. “I’m Jota. And you—“

 

“Taemin.” Unabashedly, Taemin extended his hand and shook in such way that made both of them gasped. The electric feel crept from both hands that shook hands to each other to their entire bodies.

 

“You’re right. I tend to get lost in beautiful thing—” Jota’s words were trailed off while he was scanning the perfect beauty in front of him, “—like you.”

 

Taemin screamed out of joy internally. The pink tint spread across his face. He never got flustered of this blunt flirt because he was also a flirt but this man who spread his manly aura, his playful and naughty vibe who was staring at him in that familiar look, said one sentence and Taemin instantly got drawn in thoughts of jumping into the man’s lap and feasting on him.

 

“Well,” with flushed face, Taemin cleared his throat that seemed to dry in an instant, “—why don’t I show you ..  _more beautiful_  things here?”

 

Jota smiled widely and with both hands helping Taemin to stand. “Sure. I’d love it. Please excuse my ... eagerness if I happen to  _touch_  some?”

 

Taemin smirked and playfully remarked, “Not that I can stop that urge though.”

 

Both of them threw meaningful smiles to each other before finally walking around and talking.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Minhyuk and Kihyun arrived in front of a big house without any fence or gate. The house itself is surrounded by a vast of creamy sand, two miles away from secluded beach. The waves were lapping onto each other before reaching the rocks that were scattered throughout the sandbank.

 

Kihyun opened the door of the car with eyes transfixed to the panorama in front of him, the flash of old summer times replaying in his mind. He reveled in the nostalgia when he and his parents used to spend time here, in his uncle’s house. They were happy, he was sure of that. His child mind didn’t recall any bad memories he carried from his childhood to his present life. The only thing he remembered that he, here, made a promise to his father that someday when he found his half, he would make ‘her’ happy, he would make his parents happy. His father asked him if he had that purpose to make everyone happy, what about himself?

 

Little Kihyun said in all bravery and confidence, “If everyone is happy, so am I.”

 

Life had its way to let us prove our promises.

 

He didn’t know how long he was drifting into his memory when Minhyuk gently patted his back and asked, “ Ki. Are you alright?”

 

Kihyun turned almost immediately to the source of the sound, startled. He nodded, a bit shaky but looked firm. “Y-yeah. I suddenly remember when I was still a kid. I often came here with my parents, staying over and spending our holiday happily. This place ... has a special meaning in my heart...”

 

Minhyuk awkwardly tried to hold the younger’s hand to tell him that he was there, that he would be there with all his heart to support Kihyun.

 

But Minhyuk decided that Kihyun didn’t really need it because he could clearly see the determination that sparked, even from the side where Minhyuk clearly stared at.

 

“Is your father here?” asked Minhyuk, went back to their original plan before he let himself drowned in Kihyun’s nostalgia.

 

“I guess so. I—I will look for him. Please stay here. If my uncle comes, tell him that you’re waiting for me.”

 

Kihyun left as Minhyuk was still processing his sentences with a slight sigh after he saw the younger’s body got further away from his spot.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

It wasn’t long enough for Kihyun to find his father, exactly as he thought where he would be, sitting on the rocks with the dancing waves under his bare feet. A little bit wobbly, Kihyun came forward and biting his lips in nervousness. The sight of his father alone could make him feel like he was a toddler again; the silence that he worn since Kihyun looked into his eyes for the first time until now had never changed. The old man that he knew was little in words whom he loved and looked up to.

 

“Father,” Kihyun stopped in the middle, tried so hard to regulate his own articulation of saying that ‘word’ . The guilt, the shame, the defense were playing at same time, accusing him and making him doubtful of what he would say.

 

Just when Kihyun lifted his eyes to his father after a quick contemplation, his father had already given him the look. His eyes shimmered under the sun but they looked ...  _so old_. Aging. Tired.

 

Kihyun gulped, trying to erase the accusation words that were ringing in his ears; that this look was given by his choice of life. “ Father ... I need to have a word with you.”

 

Kihyun’s father didn’t let out any word but slightly nodded. He motioned a space beside him. “Come and sit here.”

 

Kihyun walked slowly and took a seat next to his father. His eyes scanned his father from the side, knowing that he looked older since the last time he saw him in the hospital. His eye bags were obvious, probably from late night cigarettes and coffees. “How are you?”

 

Mr Yoo turned his head to the side, looking at those brownish eyes and fringe that almost covered his eyes. “Your hair is getting longer.” was all he managed to say.

 

Kihyun let out a small chuckle. He shook his head slightly; feeling amused of his father’s answer. “That’s –not a respond I’d like to hear but—uh yeah, it is. And yours is longer too. Not that long but just longer than usual ...” Kihyun sighed. It wasn’t a conversation he intended to have now.

 

“Yeah, it is.” Mr Yoo nodded then spoke nothing. He just stared at the horizon, reveling in the peaceful moment with the sounds of wave and rustling trees.

 

There was a silent moment between them, each was drowned in their own thought. Things they ought to utter, things that were matter but now they were swallowed by the void of their shared moment.

 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be ... somewhere .. else?” asked Mr Yoo with a hesitation in each of the syllable. He didn’t even look at Kihyun when he uttered the question.

 

Kihyun hummed in response. “Hm. I should. And that’s exactly why I am here now instead of being in my own ... wedding with Hyunwoo hyung.” Kihyun carefully watched every twitch or movement on his father’s face when he mentioned about his wedding and Hyunwoo. But he didn’t find none. It was only a deep sigh his father made.

 

“Kihyun ...”

 

“Why? Why wouldn’t you relent, dad? Why wouldn’t you accept the fact I am ... gay? Why?” Kihyun blurted out every single question he had, the burden he felt since his father knew he was gay and in a relationship.

 

“Kihyun,” Mr Yoo was about to speak but he quickly closed his mouth when he saw the tears that were trickling down from his son’s eyes.

 

“Why father? Am I that low in your eyes?? Is being a gay a curse in your eyes?”

 

The image of 5-year old Kihyun who was bawling suddenly appeared, replacing Kihyun’s image in his vision. His heart was aching with every sobbing that his son made, bringing him back when his son was still a little boy who was crying out of simple things.

 

His hands were reaching out to the image of little Kihyun but he stopped in the middle. He didn’t even know why he was so stubborn, so hard in accepting the truth. He knew he was supposed to stop being a protective father because Kihyun was no longer the bawling 5-year old kid he once knew. He was indeed a grown up man who was going to get married today.

 

But somewhere, deep down inside his heart, Mr Yoo always kept the thought that he was still that little kid who needed his father to protect him from the danger of the world.

 

“Father, please answer me!” Kihyun snapped out of his frustration watching his father kept being silent after all.

 

“Stop. Just listen ...” Mr Yoo waved his hand, asking Kihyun to stop asking more questions. He took a deep breath and rubbed his tired face. “You’re not a curse or low in my eyes. You’re my son, my flesh and blood. It’s the ... life you’ve chosen ... have you—are you sure that this is what you want?”

 

“Am I sure of what I want? Father, today I’m going to marry the man I love. What proof do you want from me to understand that THIS is the life I have chosen?” Kihyun didn’t want to be harsh with his words but he just couldn’t stand to see the stubbornness of his own father who refused to see things that was obvious from the start.

 

“Son! I took care of you since you were born, I watched over you silently and disciplined you so that you would know which path of life you should’ve made! It’s all for your happiness because I don’t want you to choose the wrong path and regret it for the rest of your life! Why can’t you understand?!” Mr Yoo raised his voice out of frustration. He desperately was hoping that Kihyun understood why he acted the way he did now.

 

“And I am grateful for each day you took care of me well and raised me as your son, father. I am thankful for that. But I want you to see that now I am the one who will be responsible with my own life. Even if I chose the wrong one, it’s all on me. It’s not you anymore who will decide it for me ...”

 

For a moment, there was a silence. There’s nothing left but a sigh of deep frustration, anger, sadness and regret. Years of lack of communication were poured into one deep sigh over a conversation that has no end.

 

All the images and assumptions of the homosexual life had haunted Mr Yoo deeply and he couldn’t get rid his anxiety of how this ‘marriage’ would solve his worries over his son’s life and happiness. He could feel the life he wanted for his son was shattered into pieces, a life he thought it would be the perfect one for his beloved child. 

 

Because what kind of father who wouldn’t wish for his child’s welfare and happiness? Instead of seeing him crawling over his broken marriage and night life style with one-night stands and heavy liquors poisoned his precious child’s kidneys.

 

Mr Yoo lowered his head down, watching as the waves washed his feet over and over. He felt like being cleansed from all his sins and mistakes. “I just ... want you to be happy. I don’t know if this  lifestyle you’ve chosen can give you a real happiness or it’s just a temporary desire.”

 

“Father I—“ Kihyun clenched the hem of his jacket with trembling hands, he could have broken down in tears now but he needed to let his father know his heart. “—I am happy. With all my heart being with Hyunwoo hyung, there’s nothing in this world I want the most. It’s him, father. He is the love of my life and it has nothing to do with this ‘lifestyle’ you have spoken of. I am gay and maybe in previous life I was straight or even bisexual, it doesn’t change what I feel for him. I love him with all my heart because he makes me happy, he makes me feel loved in every single way possible.”

 

Kihyun took a deep breath before he continued, “If loving someone genuinely, whether it’s same sex or opposite one, is wrong, I don’t know what’s right anymore, father.”

 

Mr Yoo lifted his face and stared at his son who was staring at him with those same eyes, full of determination when he said that he would make everyone happy, the little Kihyun he raised. The sting of pain was pierced into Mr Yoo’s heart when he recalled that expression. Kihyun was always a passionate kid he knew.

 

“I don’t have the courage to ask you to come, father. I know it’s hard for you to accept this marriage. I only want you to know that I love Hyunwoo hyung and I will make him the happiest man on earth because I know he will make me happy too. And if someday, of which I don’t dare to say, Hyunwoo hyung and I may have our separate ways, know that I will still be the one who will find my own happiness by my own decision and heart. Whether being with a man or a woman. But I will always put you and mom in the biggest part of my heart because I love you both. Don’t worry about me, father. I know how to live my life and even if I fall, I am, Yoo Kihyun, will always know how to stand again, proud and tall over my failures and mistakes.”

 

Mr Yoo’s heart exploded in guilt and part of it ... strangely in relief. Somehow the burden and questions he had slowly being lifted by Kihyun’s words. It didn’t make him approve his lifestyle right away but now he could see things differently. It’s time to let Kihyun decide his own fate, to trust him wholeheartedly to live his life even if it’s contrary to his own dream and belief.

 

Mr Yoo slowly extended his hand and reached out Kihyun’s head. Lovingly he caressed the head before patting his back. “Father ...” Kihyun’s voice cracked upon the gesture and he knew he couldn’t hold his tears anymore. He cried by the time his father held him in his arms, to the aged body of years and years of hardships and works, back to the embrace of his father.

 

Mr Yoo said nothing but his hands rubbed Kihyun’s back in soothing way while his own tears were brimming in his eyes. He wanted to say something so Kihyun would stop crying but he ended up sobbing before he had any chance to utter words.

 

_His little Kihyun had grown up ..._

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Hyunwoo was running when he saw Kihyun walked along the beach, shoulders slumped and his small frame looked smaller in his sight. He fastened his steps to the younger’s direction who seemed so engrossed in his own thoughts and not realizing Hyunwoo was there and running towards to him.

 

“Kihyunnie!” called Hyunwoo out of desperate, partly from missing him throughout the wedding process where he could not see him in person for two days before today.

 

Kihyun lifted up his face and saw Hyunwoo who was running towards him and his eyes got blurred with water. He stood without moving any part of his body—it’s like he didn’t want to but he was stricken by the overwhelming emotion from hie earlier conversation, standing in this place which was full of memory and suddenly saw the love of his life that he was about to marry come to pick him up, like he always did—waiting for the older to come.

 

When Hyunwoo held him tightly in his arms, Kihyun was burying his face in his chest, feeling the heartbeat he longed to listen to, and the older’s scent. He didn’t realize how long he had held the older, releasing all his pent-up emotion when Hyunwoo’s fingers started to caress the back of his head. “Hey, are you alright honey?”

 

Thinking of how ‘alright’ could be drew a smile in Kihyun’s face. But of course Hyunwoo didn’t see it. He looked up to the handsome face of his future husband and found the peace he always felt whenever he looked at him. “ I am now. Thanks to you.”

 

The tiny blush crept along Hyunwoo’s cheeks. He always adored Kihyun more than everyone else could think of but the way the younger showed how much he also adored the older one sometimes could bring all the feeling of falling in love for the first time : pure and sweet. Hyunwoo could only blush for the swelling emotion and proud coming from the gesture that was shown by the younger. He stared at the younger’s almond eyes with the speck of brown of his dark orbs, feeling elated and loved from the eyes only. “I miss you so much, god, Kihyun, I feel like I’m going crazy being apart from you...” Hyunwoo pulled the younger back to his chest, hugging him to let the younger know that he meant of every single word he said.

 

“I miss you too. So much.” Kihyun murmured in Hyunwoo’s chest, feeling all soft and touched. The way their hearts synchronized to each other’s, the little shaky breath he listened from the older, they all felt just right. Kihyun couldn’t think of anything but the fact that when he was with Hyunwoo, everything felt right.

 

When they were separated, Kihyun threw a smile and Hyunwoo’s heart was swelled in love, remembering the smile he first saw from Kihyun, the one that got him head over heel for a man named Yoo Kihyun. “How’s he?”

 

Smiling bitterly, Kihyun shook his head. When Hyunwoo slightly frowned, he cupped Hyunwoo’s face with both of his small hands and whispered in front of the older’s lips, “It’s fine.”

 

“But you’ve come all the way here—“ Hyunwoo stopped in the mid-phrase, taking a good measure of breath before exhaled it. “—I’m sorry. I was frustrated to see you ... hurt.”

 

“Who said I was? I’ve talked my heart out to him whether he accepts it or not. Although I do hope he will, someday, give his blessing to us. Ah, but at least, he still considers me as his son ...” Kihyun’s face beamed after saying these which created a genuine smile from Hyunwoo. He looked at his future husband lovingly.

 

“I will be there when it happens, baby.”

 

The younger blushed and chuckled. “Yes and anyway, we have a wedding to attend, don’t we?”

 

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo replied it with a deep chuckle, mimicking Kihyun’s act. “After you?”

 

Kihyu nodded and when they were about to depart from the place, Kihyun’s mother ran in small steps. “Kihyun-ah.”

 

Kihyun startled, “Mom?” He hugged his mother who was holding him tightly. “Where’s your father? That old man—“

 

“Mom. I have talked with him. If you intend to take him with you to the wedding, don’t. Give him some time. Knowing he still acknowledges me as his son is enough, I couldn’t ask for more. Please?”

 

“My baby, you ... ah, what’s on his mind? I just want ... you to be happy darling.” Kihyun’s mom let out a sigh, caressing Kihyun’s cheek in loving manner.

 

Kihyun leaned to the touch and held his mother’s hand, “I am happy mom. I promise that I will do anything to make you and him happy too and perhaps, perhaps someday he will give me his blessing too ...”

 

Mrs Yoo ‘s heart clenched hearing Kihyun’s words, like a thousand needles shot into her heart directly. She should be happy hearing how his son didn’t even lose his hope but on another side, the underlying hurt was subtly laid underneath every single word which caused her a moment of guilt and anger.

 

She didn’t realize it when Kihyun abruptly wiped away her tears that were uncontrollably fell. “Mom, mom...please ...” Kihyun was staring at her with worried eyes.

 

“No, I am fine ... Kihyunnie, my baby ...” She couldn’t continue her sentences as she failed saying anything but sobbing softly in the arms of her only son. Kihyun rubbed her back gently as if he touched a delicate thing. “Mom ...please don’t cry.”

 

Hyunwoo clenched his jaw and looked to other way. His heart was in torment and pain, he knew well how sad Kihyun already was and now his soon-mother in law sobbed in the younger’s arms, it added more pain in his heart.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry baby.” Mrs Yoo pulled herself off of Kihyun’s arms, wiping her tears and put all her effort to smile reassuringly to Kihyun.

 

Kihyun tried to smile. He glanced to Hyunwoo who was still frowning and back to his mother. “Mom, everything will be alright. I promise. Just, please ... don’t cry?”

 

“Yes, yes baby. I will. Ah, I’m sorry Hyunwoo, it must be uncomfortable for you.”

 

Hyunwoo shook his head. “No, mother. Not at all. You’re my mother anyway.” Said Hyunwoo gently.

 

Mrs Yoo’s lips stretched widely as she smiled. She then nodded eagerly. “Yes of course. I am your mother, Hyunwoo- _ya._  Ah, my heart is full knowing that Kihyun will be in good hands.”

 

“Knowing that my son is happy is the most important thing in the world for me now and I am thankful for you making it happen.”

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

Hyunwoo, Kihyun, Hoseok and Kihyun’s mother arrived at the wedding place late. Two hours late when Minhyuk, Hyungwon, Jooheon, Changkyun and Taemin were already tired in keeping the guests stay. Some of the guests had left and apologized and wishing the best of luck for the grooms. Hyungwon just muttered under his breath ‘liar’, shot glares at some of the guests who didn’t dare to look at him in the eyes.

 

When Kihyun was in sight, Taemin breathed in relief. He grabbed Minhyuk’s wrist and said, “Let’s help him dress up!”

 

Meanwhile Hyunwoo was dragged by Hoseok, followed by Jooheon and Changkyun, back to one of the cabin to dress himself again. “I couldn’t let you get away from this wedding. I will knock your head again if you go away.” Hoseok threatened as he took the wedding tux from the wood closet.

 

Hyunwoo did shit eating grin watching how furious his best friend was. “I have to. I got to pick up my prince before marrying him.”

 

“I—aish, shut up! Wear this.” said Hoseok, losing any word upon Hyunwoo’s rebellious remark.

 

 _“Hyung,_ I don’t understand you. Really. You’ve just ... been late for two hours, some of your guests have decided to leave and you, ah ... I’m just glad you brought Kihyun  _hyung_  back.” Jooheon shook his head in disbelief, sharing a look with Changkyun who was biting his lips.

 

“I didn’t think it was possible but I guess, falling in love like this is quite fun?” Changkyun piped up. Jooheon threw disgust look over him. “Kyun? Ew please no. Having two—ah no. Four madly-in-love  _hyungs_ is enough for me. I have to hold the urge to cringe every time they throw this .. ‘look’ towards each other.” Jooheon shuddered imagining his own words.

 

“F-four—w-what are you talking about?” Hoseok stuttered, his fingers were fumbling between button and buttonhole of Hyunwoo’s wedding tuxedo.

 

Joooheon whistled while Changkyun laughed. “Eh? Did I count it wrong? Mm—one, two ... ah four! It’s four.” Then throwing his shit eating grin to Hoseok.

 

“Ya! Wh—what is that grin for?! Hey,” Hyunwoo held Hoseok’s body who was about to run toward Jooheon to shut his mouth. By shutting his mouth was of course would be done forcefully.

 

Jooheon laughed out loud. “Hyung, why are you so worked up like this? Did I say something I shouldn’t?” Smirking after teasing Hoseok.

 

“You—“ Hoseok deadpanned but he relented in Hyunwoo’s iron grip but then threw a betrayed look over Hyunwoo who was furiously laughed. “Hey hey! Who told you to laugh?”

 

Hyunwoo watched his best friend’s reddened face funnily, his small eyes got smaller into crescent shape as he laughed furiously over his panic-stricken friend. “Hoseokkie, being furious like this just makes things worse.”

 

Hoseok didn’t speak anything but throwing a dead glare to anyone in the room. After the laughter died down, he carefully asked, “So, everybody knew?”

 

“Everybody knew.” Imitated Changkyun, nodding in acknowledgement.

 

Hoseok sighed and collapsed on the bed. “Guys ...”

 

“Hyung, you and Minhyuk hyung didn’t cover your secret well. The blushes you had whenever he laughed and made funny faces? Even my niece could point it out easily.” Jooheon chirped, sitting beside Hoseok and patted his thigh.

 

Hoseok groaned but didn’t reply anything. “Minhyuk hyung also has to clear his throat every time he talks about you. Ah it’s embarrassing to see you both being so secretive but failed.” Changkyun chirped, replacing Hoseok to help Hyunwoo get his wedding tux and hair ready.

 

Hoseok’s groans got somehow louder. Jooheon laughed again and hit him repeatedly before he finally got himself doing amateur wrestle with the older. Between Jooheon’s yells and Changkyun’s laugh, Hyunwoo smiled contentedly ; feeling supported and loved by his friends and juniors. The nervousness, the outburst of emotion he felt in Yongsan and his wedding jitters were lifted slowly by the warmth of the brotherhood that he cherished dearly in his life. Thinking that it would be all perfect when he walked down the aisle with the man of his desire, the love of his life.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

“Kihyunnie, close your eyes. Yes, like that. Please don’t open them yet. Or you’ll have Halloween make-up for your wedding ceremony.” Taemin carefully applied the eyeshadow to make his eyes stand out and putting some eyeliner as the final touch for the eyes.

 

“Open your eyes.” Said Taemin proudly. Kihyun opened his eyes and stared at himself in the mirror, secretly admiring the dramatic effect but not too heavy that Taemin skillfully applied on his eyes, defining his sharp features but still looking stunning and beautiful.

 

“Admiring yourself?” asked Minhyuk with lopsided smirk.

 

Kihyun shot him a dagger. “Of course I am! If I am not impressed by myself, how would Hyunwoo hyung and the guests be impressed too?”

 

“Kihyunnie, I know Hyunwoo hyung before you, okay. Just give him a bare face and body and he will be howling all over you forever.” Minhyuk playfully commented while he was lying down in the bed.

 

Taemin laughed while Kihyun blushed furiously. “Keep your mouth disciplined or else I will do that.”

 

“Hahahaha.” Minhyuk just laughed listening Kihyun’s threats that he used to hear ever since he first met but never once Kihyun did what he said. “Hey, I’m speaking in all honesty here. Your reddened face is the evidence Yoo Kihyun.” Minhyuk retorted in triumphant smile.

 

Taemin who was helping Kihyun wearing his wedding tux chirped. “Should you be embarrassed when what Minhyuk said is true?”

 

Kihyun glared. “It’s not that! I just didn’t like discussing my private moment with Hyunwoo hyung.”

 

“Eeyy,” teased Taemin and Minhyuk at same time, laughing when they knew they did that.

 

“Shut up!” Kihyun tried to make them stop talking but he ended up sighing and blushing furiously listening to all dirty jokes and remarks from both of them while getting himself ready.

 

Although he was furiously sending death glares to both friends, he could feel his anxiety, overwhelming emotion and wedding jitters slowly fade away, replaced with warmth and strength that he received from this embarrassing moment, from his friends.

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

The wedding march was playing, beautifully echoed throughout the ship as Kihyun took his walk to the aisle, holding himself from crying in the middle of the song.

 

The jittery feels he experienced before this very day was reappeared, bringing back all self-awareness of himself and low impression he had for himself. He could feel it, rising like a bubble; starting from his stomach and slowly filling his upper body.

 

Inhaling deeply before taking another step, he decided to focus on someone who was still back-facing him with gorgeous back and fitted classic black wedding tuxedo. All the memories were flooding in his mind about the owner of that back. From their first meeting, their first date, first kiss, and the first time he saw the older cry, all were piled up and played one by one like a movie. The man he would do anything for and who took him as he is, the man who was now slowly turning his body and face as the officiant announced the younger’s coming.

 

The when Hyunwoo turned and saw Kihyun standing there, all white in his stunning wedding tuxedo, smiling widely with sparkles in his almond eyes that were flaunted in perfect eye-make up with his hair styled in fluffy way the way Hyunwoo liked the best, and love...yes love that he saw clearly in Kihyun’s eyes, his heart was about to drop. Hyunwoo took a very deep breath to continue looking at the groom, his man, his love, who was walking slowly towards him, ever so gracefully. The older once again felt his heart clenched in awe, in love and in realization of how much he adored his lover.

 

He once again fell in love with Kihyun in their wedding day.

 

The when Kihyun saw the awestruck expression in Hyunwoo’s eyes, the love that he couldn’t hide with his adoration look, the younger’s strength to hold back his tears was slowly crumbling down. This wasn’t the first time he saw that in Hyunwoo’s eyes that would turn so soft and dreamy as he looked into the younger’s. The nonverbal touch and admiration were one of so many ways Hyunwoo would show how much Kihyun mean to him.

 

Kihyun could no longer holding himself, especially when the older extended his right hand to hold Kihyun’s, those tears were escaping from his hold. After all that they’d been through, they were finally here, in this moment, and still together in love.

 

Kihyun spent his time to look up, watching as the older did the same to him, in front of their families, friends and officiant, studying their partner’s features although they did it literally everyday but at this sacred moment, the needed to look closely and grasped the admiration from both partners were everything to them.

 

_Would they be happy? Would they still in love after saying those sacred words?_

 

As if they got the revelation of every train of thoughts and questions in their minds, they both smiled in unison.

 

“I love you.” whispered the older.

 

“I love you too.” replied the younger.

 

_The had their first kiss as husbands under the confetti, blessing words and tears of happiness from their friends and families._

 

◊◊◊◊◊◊◊◊

 

The mighty sun had disappeared and replaced with stars. The dark skies weren’t a hindrance for the festive moment happening beneath, on the decked ship where Hyunwoo and Kihyun tied-the-knot as husbands officially. The light strings were placed on the ship rails creating the merry ambiance where guests were dancing along music. Chatters and laughter were filling the ship with some slapstick acts and stupid jokes but they all worked amazingly.

 

_Until—_

 

“Attention everyone! Hello everyone?” Minhyuk tapped the mic a bit louder, hoping to attract everyone’s attention. “Yes, hello. Sir, can you see me—yes you can now. Thank you now that I have your attention,” Minhyuk cleared his throat, “—before we continue to chatter and dance again, we’d like to invite you to do something together with our beloved grooms here.”

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun threw a look to each other. The younger was sitting on the older’s lap with his hands around the older’s neck. He rested his head to the older’s.

 

“Is this the time?” murmured Kihyun softly, inhaling the older’s hair scent.

 

Hyunwoo hummed in acknowledgement. “I think so.”

 

They both were watching how Minhyuk invited all guests to stand. “Eum, he’s really good being an MC.” Commented Kihyun, chuckling lightly.

 

“Guess so. He needs to channel his talent somehow.” The older smiled.

 

They were engrossed in watching when Minhyuk turned his face towards them and called them out. “So let’s have our grooms lead the ceremony?”

 

With small cheer from their closest friends and playful whistles, Hyunwoo walked together with Kihyun with intertwined fingers.

 

“They’re going to fly the lantern to the sky as the symbol of hope, luck and prosperity for their wedding. You all here will be following them releasing these beautiful lanterns to the sky for good wishes to them. So everyone, do you want to enjoy them?” shouted Minhyuk too enthusiastically, inviting a big cheer and laughter.

 

Hyunwoo then led Kihyun to the rails, watching as Hoseok and Changkyun prepared the broken white paper lantern with their names imprinted on it, ceremoniously handed it over to the grooms with wide smile. “Hyung, just so you know, I might not be gay but you both are the coolest gay couple ever.” Confessed Changkyun under his breath that was heard clearly by Hyunwoo, who arched one of his brow and asked, “And you’ve just realized it?”

 

“Forget it.” Muttered Changkyun, feigning a big frown but then raised his two thumbs up.

 

“Thanks kid.” Said Hyunwoo, tightening his hand around Kihyun’s waist, glancing down to the smaller only to get an intoxicated smile from his newly husband. And his heart was swelled in rapturous sensation for the umpteenth time only in a day. He leaned down closer to the younger and pecked his lips, his adorable rosy tinted lips. “Love you.”

 

Kihyun just had his sense flew somewhere else and knew who caused it and it wasn’t because of the words themselves, it was the person, the culprit who stole his heart years ago and still doing it for the very moment, the entity of Son Hyunwoo that was absorbed entirely into his system.

 

“Alright, guys, we are sure you can’t wait to bring this thing down to the bedroom,” Minhyuk’s comment immediately cause an abrupt laughter from the whole guests and families, which earned a shy look from Kihyun and a lopsided smirk on Hyunwoo’s lips as if he wanted to confirm the statement unabashedly. “—but you can’t do that yet, of course, before completing this ‘ritual’. So, are you ready for this?”

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun, holding the lantern together, smiling towards each other with eyes full of love and hope, nodded together. “We’ve been ready since forever.” Kihyun chimed, throwing a playful smile while Hyunwoo lighted the lantern as well as the guests.

 

After all the lanterns that were distributed accordingly to the families,friends and guests, they were all standing before the railing, ready to launch the lanterns to the night sky.

 

Just seconds before Hyunwoo gave the cue to release the lanterns, Kihyun who was glancing to his mother, was taken aback from someone’s presence behind his mother.

 

He was shaking his head in disbelief but the same person, whom he knew and grew up with, the one whom he put his respect and just couple hours ago had conversation with him by the beach and who gave him the ‘cold shoulder’ of his marriage, not his status as son, was standing behind his mother.

 

Kihyun’s father.

 

The hesitant look was clear on his face but his expression got softened when he looked at Kihyun, who felt his legs were trembling out of joy and emotion, and Kihyun wasn’t sure of what’s happening but his father’s image got blurry as he blinked his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating but his father was still standing there with mixed emotion and wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s mother who was rubbing his back to support him. And when they both nodded to Kihyun, he was definitely crying silently as the cue had been given by Hyunwoo and hundreds of colorful lanterns were released into the night sky.

 

_His father came to his wedding._

 

Hyunwoo stroked his cheeks lovingly. “Why are you crying, baby?”

 

It didn’t take long for the crying to subside as Kihyun softly whispered, “In happiness hyung. For marrying you, for the blessing of this marriage, for loving you. And for a family we’re going to have.”

 

Hyunwoo smiled gently, kissing the younger’s forehead and whispered, “We’re going to have a happy family. I will give my all to be the best husband I can be, loving you till my last breath, providing you with happiness and care and protect you from anything that will harm you.”

 

“I have no doubt you will do that, hyung. Thank you for loving me and making me the happiest person...” Kihyun replied, unable to utter any words as he pressed himself to Hyunwoo’s body and buried his face on his husband’s chest.

 

And that’s when Hyunwoo saw Kihyun’s father who was wrapping his arms around Kihyun’s mom’s shoulders. They both were staring at him but Hyunwoo solely focused only to the father, giving his gentle look and protective manner towards Kihyun who was still in his arms.

 

Seconds passed and they were still staring at each other from a distance. The cheers and chatters were filling the ship, among the chatters and clatters and voices, the time stood still between Mr Yoo and Hyunwoo before finally Mr Yoo nodded.

 

He gave his simplest gesture and Hyunwoo smiled like owning the world.

 

Hyunwoo looked around him, watching as Hoseok and Minhyuk smiling shyly and dancing with their own tune under the burning lanterns in the sky, he saw Jooheon and Changkyun who were chatting with his parents, Hyungwon with his left arm linked by a beautiful woman who looked older but has a friendly smile. He looked to the left, at the very back where Taemin and his wedding photographer, Jota, were making out when no one saw them but blushing as Taemin caught Hyunwoo’s stare, grinning so wide. Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun’s parents who were sitting again, still in love and he promised to be like that with Kihyun for many many years after his wedding, with arms wrapped in other’s shoulders and the other hand interlocked to each other. He looked up to the burning lanterns that slowly faded away, consumed in flames.

 

And when he looked down, to the orbs of the sweetest love he ever had and who would be the one in his life until forever meets forever, Hyunwoo felt the twitch of the corner of his lips as he chuckled in disbelief. “ We’re married, baby. We’re husbands now.”

 

Kihyun chuckled as well and caressed his husband’s left cheek. “Believe me, we are.”

 

Hyunwoo nodded and rested his forehead on the latter’s. “Let’s grow old together. The best is yet to come.”

 

Kihyun hummed in acknowledgment and stayed in the position with memory of the that night when he got assaulted, all those bad decisions he made, snarky comments and harsh acts he did and those wedding jitters were gone.

 

_Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale_

_-unknown-_

 

 

**THE END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time has come and this has been a journey.  
> The story was those of my earlier phase of writing fanfiction and today is the day I officially ended the story (which was a plan long time ago, haha)  
> Thank you for you who reads and appreciates this. With all those typos and misspelled and wrong grammars, I, as a very newbie writer, am sorry for those and just want to say : thank you once again.  
> See you in next stories or series, I hope you won't be tired of showki or me. hahahaha.  
> Later!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! ShowKi spams!  
> ^^


End file.
